After The Mission Begins
by Outai Tabibito
Summary: After thousands of years of traveling with Outai, Mooney succumbs to his own pains. When Outai finds him, she makes him promise never to do it again before fixing his mind. will he be able to return the favor? M for gore, violence, and adult content.
1. Death

'Do it...' a voice whispered in his mind.  
He knew it was some sort of taint. It had to be! His people, his world never knew this kind of evil, not until it infested the world suddenly and killed all of them.  
All but himself and his priestess, who he was sworn to protect and secretly loved.  
He didn't know why, but his chest ached badly. Odd thoughts ran through his mind, thoughts he should not have ever known after being cleansed by Holy. What was this taint? What was this feeling? Why was he considering ways to kill himself? He was too cheerful for any of this. If anything, it was his priestess, Outai, who seemed addicted to offing herself.  
Except she couldn't stay dead. Neither could he.  
They had lived for centuries - no, millenia - never aging, never being able to stay dead. It was their curse. Oh, he didn't mind protecting Outai. Rather, he enjoyed it. He'd give his life for her. Except she'd never see it the way he did. She was still hung up on her husband and child, murdered so long ago in a bloody, and pointless, battle. But what was the point? Why did they keep on living when it was clear they didn't want to?  
Holy. Holy had put a spell on them to preserve them. Holy preserved it's vessel - Outai - and the one to protect that vessel, as he was sworn to do since the disaster that befell his home world. He once worshiped Holy, this deity that brought peace and prosperity to his world, and now all he could do was curse it.  
"Mooney, you're not yourself lately." a voice broke through his thoughts. "Is something the matter?"  
"No, not at all!" he said, forcing a smile on his face and cheer in his voice as he turned to face his eternal companion.  
Ah, but she was beautiful, even if her whole body was frozen. Her face was so smooth and dainty, she could be mistaken for a gorgeous pixie. Her hair was silky black, pulled back into a braid. Her eyes were a deep and shining forest green that mirrored eternal sadness if you looked deeply enough. Her figure was pleasantly slim, with a bosom that was just right - not too big, and not too small. It seemed her every feature was perfect, except that she was frozen. He didn't mind it that much, especially not in summer when the weather was too warm anyway. And now he could see frustration building in her eyes, frustration that would have shown on her face if she could move any muscles in her face.  
"I could pry it from your mind. You know I can."  
"But I also know you won't. It's too rude, and too high a risk for causing a stroke."  
"But I know you better than that. You wouldn't fight because it would do that to you. You're not the type to harm yourself."  
"Right. That's your job, isn't it?" he said, and as soon as he had, he regretted it.  
"What's bothering you, my old friend? You are normally not so gloomy, or so insulting."  
"I said it's nothing! Stop prying!" he snapped.  
He immediately regretted his words again. Especially when that hurt and disappointed look came to her eyes. He had crossed the line again. He snapped at her, and used her greatest weakness against her. He felt badly for it, but couldn't bring himself to apologize. What would he say, anyway?  
"Very well, then." she said calmly. "But remember this: you wanted me to talk to you about my problems. I'm your friend, just like you are my friend, so you know you can talk to me about anything."  
"Yeah, I know..." he said softly, bowing his head slightly so his hair fell into his face, covering his eyes.  
He couldn't take this any more. This excruciating pain in his chest, the voice that whispered to him softly and sweetly, like a lover; the racing thoughts in his head he couldn't explain, and oddly couldn't push away. He hated it. He hated himself. He hated Outai for making him feel like this. He hated everything, and hatred wasn't an emotion or thought process his people had.  
This pain he couldn't stand was, at the same time, comforting. He hated the pain, but at the same time he liked it. He hated the thoughts plaguing his mind, thoughts of the various things he could do to himself, but they were also comforting. Over time, he began to embrace it all. He never feared death, but he never welcomed it either.  
Until now.  
Mooney stood and walked towards the forest that surrounded them, his hands deep in the pockets of his trousers. As always, his clothes were about three sizes too big, but he liked it like that. It was easier to move in, and he didn't like anything that would cling, much like the black dress that Outai wore that seemed to emphasize her luxurious bosom. Also with him was his sword. He NEVER went without it, not even when he slept or bathed.  
"Where are you going?" Outai asked.  
"For a walk." he said.  
"Don't take too long or your dinner will burn. I added the herbs you like so much on it."  
Ah, but she knew how to tempt him. In her previous life as a wife and mother she had learned a great deal about cooking, and always had a good meal for him. Every once in a while, as a treat, she would catch his favorite fish, and cook it with his favorite herbs and seasonings. Tonight was just such an occasion. Except, strangely, it didn't matter. Let the dinner, his favorite dinner, burn. He didn't care. It's not like it would be any good now.  
"Thanks." he said as he continued walking.  
He knew where he was going. He had long since searched the area, and found a cave some distance away. This cave was deep, and had so many dividing paths that one could easily get lost and never return. Strangely, it was somewhat similar to the cave where Outai's bygone family lay resting in their eternal slumber.  
It was dark outside, more so since the trees of the forest blocked out most of the moon light and star light, but that was fine. Being half cat meant he had good night vision anyway, so he didn't need any candles or lanterns. More than that, using one would give him away before he reached his destination, and he wouldn't have that.  
Mooney didn't make any source of light until he had reached the cave, and was a considerable distance inside it. In that cave there was no light at all, so not even he could see unassisted. He formed a ball of fire in front of him to light the way in the cold, damp cave. The air only got colder around him, and would have smothered the fire ball in front of him as he walked deeper into the cave, but he kept it fueled easily. He heard nothing around him, save for the occasional drip of water, and saw nothing but rock around him. Granted, the type of rock varied a bit, but it was all still stone. His footsteps echoed softly down the cave as his feet fell on the packed stone floor beneath him. Mooney turned down a corridor to his left. It was short and led to little more than an elevated crawl space. It would do nicely. He didn't need to go far anyway. Just enough to hide for a bit. He wasn't even sure it would work. The first time he did it, he failed. He had watched Outai try time and again, and each time she failed. It was the blasted curse. But perhaps they weren't doing it right. He would fix that.  
Mooney crouched as the corridor became shorter, the ceiling reaching down further. A moment later the ceiling came up again, but he was against a wall now, and the corridor was narrow enough that he would have difficulty turning around. This would be good enough.  
Mooney unsheathed his sword and planted the hilt on the cavern floor. It set with an echoing Tap! as the butt of the hilt hit the rock below. He pressed the tip of the blade to his chest, and, using his Earth element, formed a steel blade in the wall parallel to his left side. It seemed to grow from the wall itself, until the razor sharp edge met his neck. It stopped there for a moment as he gave a thought for Outai.  
'Sorry, Outai. You don't need me anyway.' he thought to himself.  
The blade jutting from the wall suddenly and quickly extended until it reached the wall to his right. The world went black, and his body - now separated from his head - fell forward onto his sword. Blood shot out from his neck in a fountain, but only for a brief moment before his heart stopped. As insult added to injury, his head now lay only a few feet from his body, with his own sword sticking out his back, covered in his own blood, which now oozed from his neck and his chest, cooling and congealing in the cool cavern air.

Black boots echoed down the cavern corridors with each step. A woman all clad in black, from her black knee-high boots to her black Chinese-styled dress and black cape hid her features from the world. Though the dress revealed little skin, it formed to her figure like a glove, and had a slit on each side that reached her hips. It was considered quite scandalous in her time, but she had stopped caring long ago. It allowed her to move, and that was enough. Besides, what the dress hinted at was covered by her cape anyway.  
In spite of her dark attire, her features were seen clearly in the pitch black of the cave as a ball of light hovered above her left hand as the right felt along the wall next to her. She had felt a darkness in her friend, and it worried her. She knew that darkness too well, and she should be the only one to deal with it. Her friend should not have to know that kind of pain.  
The woman stopped suddenly as a corridor opened to her left. She smelled blood from it, and though her friend's brainwaves had stopped coming minutes ago, she could still sense him in that direction. She turned down the corridor, but did not travel far before she found what she was looking for.  
In front of her was her friend, his head cut off from his body, and his own sword through his heart. The sight of his headless body laying in a pool of his own, congealing blood made her want to empty her stomach. It was FAR too close to what had happened to her beloved husband. She supposed that, at that moment, being frozen with no need for food had it's advantages. She would not be able to empty her stomach over this, even though her stomach right now wanted to. Still she kept her calm.  
She approached her friend - careful of the blade that ran from wall to wall where he had been standing - and knelt in front of him. The sight of his body like this made her unbelievably sad, and she didn't even know why. Sure, he was her friend. He was almost like an older brother to her...almost. Yet it felt just the way it had when her husband died. She felt at a loss, filled with incredible grief on top of what she still felt for her beloved son and husband, which was still as sharp as it was all those years ago when they first died. How could he do this to her? Why wouln't he talk to her? He had ALWAYS talked to her about everything. At least now she realized how he felt whenever her grief overcame her and she did something similar. She would have to stop doing so, for his sake, after this.  
Without a word, she picked up his head and aligned it carefully on his neck. Using a combination of her powers, she sealed the wounds inside and out in a complete healing, though right now it would do no good. She lifted him to his feet with her mind, keeping him facing towards her so she would have room. Carefully, she pulled the sword from his chest and cleaned it with her cape. After sliding it back into it's sheath, she unstrapped the whole thing from his waist and put it around her own. She knew he would wake up soon, and she would not risk him doing this again. All she could do now was wait. She lay him on his back, his feet towards the stone wall, and sat in front of him.

What seemed like only moments passing had been hours. Eventually his deep, baby blue eyes peered open into blackness. For a moment he couldn't remember anything but who he was. He didn't know where he was, or why. He felt stone beneath him and cold air around him, though the air was strangely cooler above his head, which was rested on the stone floor. His first thought had been for Outai. If he was here - wherever 'here' was - then where was she? Was she safe? Then it dawned on him. He remembered what he had done, and why. The pain was still there. It had not gone away. So where was he? Was he in limbo? Hell? Oddly, he had imagined hell to be much warmer.  
He lit a ball of fire above him so he could look around and sat up. Around him were stone walls and a stone floor, and in front of him, sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees, and her knees to her chest, was Outai. Her head had been bowed to her knees until she noticed the light and peeked up. Oddly, though her face was frozen and unable to change, she somehow had dark circles under her eyes, and if he didn't know better he'd think she had been crying. She said nothing and put her forehead back down on her knees.  
He didn't know what to say. He knew he was being foolish - she had done that to him, but he had no right to do that to her, and besides all of that, neither could stay dead. Still, he tried anyway, like the selfish coward he was quickly becoming. He couldn't stand himself. He'd hurt her twice in one night, and if she could cry, then he'd made her cry on top of that. She was the most important person in the universe to him, and he'd hurt her.  
"Outai, I..." he said, but he didn't know how to finish.  
"Now I know what I've put you through." she said quietly. Had it not been for the echo, he wouldn't have heard her at all.  
"I'm...sorry..." he said as he sat next to her, his knees to his chest, encircled by his arms.  
"You didn't learn from my mistakes? You didn't learn from your first attempt, before finding me again? Why wouldn't you talk to me?"  
"I'm sorry..." was all he could say. He knew why he wouldn't talk to her about it, but he couldn't tell her. It lead too close to a subject he didn't want to approach.  
"'Sorry' isn't what put your head back on your shoulders. It also didn't pull your sword from your heart or clean it for you." she said sullenly.  
Mooney heard a soft Plink! Plink! echo in the corridor suddenly. He looked towards the source, and found little bits of ice falling to the cavern floor, though the air was too warm for ice, and there was no source to drip. They had come from Outai.  
"I know..." he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, "I just..."  
Before he could finish, before he realized what was going on, he was on the cavern floor on his back, with Outai hugging him fiercely. Ice dripped on his chest, which was still wet with his own blood. He could feel a couple find their way through the hole in his shirt and drip onto his skin. He couldn't hear her sobs, but then again, her real 'voice' was only telepathy, and she wouldn't waste telepathy on sobs.  
"If you ever do that again," she said, her voice calm though her body was tense, "If you ever leave me behind and alone again, I'll kill you myself, and then I'll follow you."  
Mooney flushed a little. Considering the situation, it was appropriate. The only time she had ever hugged him - and certainly never snuggled him! - was when he had chastised her for trying to kill herself not long after she reclaimed the powerful stone that rested in a locket around her neck. She was never this close to him, and if anything seemed almost stand-off ish. She was too hurt from the death of her family to let anyone close, including him. And yet here she was laying on top of him, sobbing in his arms like any normal woman would do with the man she loved. The thought alone made him blush more. He knew she didn't love him, at least not the way he loved her, and it pained him.  
Suddenly he realized where the pain had come from. All the pain, the hurting in his chest that lead to thoughts unwanted, had come because of his unrequitted love. He'd heard of people becoming suicidal for it, but never thought it would happen to him. He was too strong for that. Or he had been. How had he grown so weak?  
Mooney sighed to himself, but did not move. She was never close like this, and he liked being so close. He was afraid that moving would make her move away from him, and he didn't want that. So, instead, he wrapped his arms around her, hoping she would somehow feel what he felt for her and be comforted.  
"I'm sorry." he said again, nestling his face in her hair, "I won't do it again."  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah, promise."  
"Thanks, Mooney. And I promise I won't hurt myself intentionally again. We should go back to camp. Your dinner burned hours ago."  
"Awww, but I like being here like this!" he whined.  
Outai looked up at him, glaring a bit. But she didn't move.  
"Okay, we'll stay here. But only this once, and only because I don't want you out of my sight until I know for certain you're okay. Promise me something else. Promise me that if you ever have a problem, that you'll talk to me about it. Don't bottle it up any more."  
Mooney sighed to himself. This one was more difficult. His only problem was her, and he couldn't tell her that.  
"Promise me, Mooney." she said more firmly when he hesitated.  
"Alright, I promise..." he said finally.  
"Good. You can start by telling me why you killed yourself." 


	2. Life

The next morning, Mooney was, surprisingly, the first to wake up. Normally Outai didn't sleep at all, unless she was in stasis. Then again, normally she NEVER cried. Ever. He didn't think she was even able to, considering her whole body was frozen, tear ducts included. But last night he learned that she could. Perhaps it was for the best; she never cried, no matter how much she hurt, and it was only strengthening the darkness inside her. Maybe now she would be a bit more normal. Maybe now she'd be more safe. He doubted it though. After ten thousand years of being who and what she was, she wasn't likely to change.  
Her weight on him had been comforting when he woke up last night, but now it was becoming painful. It was difficult for him to breathe normally, and his stomach and chest ached from the weight. He knew it wasn't intentional, but he worried about her now. She was not in a setting for stasis, and she never slept. Had she gone back on her word? There was one way to find out.  
'Wake up, Outai.' he said to her telepathically, knowing that the only way to reach her was with his mind. 'It's morning, and I can't breathe very well.'  
"Sorry about that." she told him as she rolled off to the side, but would not let go. So, she hadn't been asleep. Just unwilling to release her grip on him.  
"Uh...shouldn't we get going?"  
"I suppose so. But I won't let you go."  
"Then how do you expect me to stand up?"  
"I'll carry you."  
Mooney didn't argue. She had never been this close to him, especially not for this long, and he couldn't honestly say he disliked it. Besides, with her carrying him, he got a better cushion, and a better view. Quickly, he shrank down into a little black cat with the star and crescent moon on his forehead, and all without leaving the comfort of her arms. As she stood up, he could hear his sword scraping against the stone floor beneath her.  
"So, that's where my sword went." he said as he snuggled in her arms, right between her bosoms.  
"Yes, and you're not getting it back for a while. I'm going to take care of it for you."  
"I need it to defend you."  
"No you don't. Not right now anyway. We're not going anywhere dangerous, and if an animal tries to spring on us, I'll fight it. Besides, you have your claws."  
"That's not fair, Outai."  
"Sure it is. You used it to kill yourself, so I'm making sure you won't do that again."  
"I already promised you I wouldn't."  
"And this is the perfect opportunity to prove it to me."  
"Then should I take away your sais? To prove to me you won't hurt yourself again?"  
"I won't let you. I will prove myself to you while I keep your sword."  
"That's not fair!"  
"Life is rarely fair and never easy my friend. You know that by now."  
"Fine. Whatever." he huffed, though made no attempt to move. He knew very well that she wouldn't let him get to her precious sais. She was stronger than him in her elements, though they were fewer in number than his. She had mastered hers, while he would never be able to master his, with the exception of his barriers. Even if he tried, he wouldn't get close. With her inability to sleep or eat because of her anatomy, she had the upper hand.  
Outai began walking out of the cave, but he had the faint feeling she wasn't going back to camp. That was fine, though. They lived off the land, and travelled light. Knowing any thing, she had broken camp before coming after him. She wasn't one to risk a fire.  
"There's some rose bushes about half a mile south of here." he said. He knew where she was going, and why.  
"You know me too well." she said as they exited the cave, heading south.

A few days later they arrived at their destination. The roses Outai had picked had been preserved in an ice vase filled with water, tied together with yet another black ribbon. She'd have to get a new one now, as she always had whenever she paid them a visit.  
When he finally explained why he had killed himself, he was surprised. He thought Outai would push him away, try to distance him from herself so he would stop loving her, though he knew he could not do that. In stead, she kept holding him close, though making it clear that he was a good friend to her. She reasoned out that it wouldn't work out between them because of her anatomy, yet he could care less about that. He reasoned out to her that he would never stay dead, just as she would never stay dead, so neither had to worry about losing the other. She kept strangely quiet after that.  
It had taken two days to convince her to let him go so he could walk on his own, though she still kept his sword. Truthfully, the pain was gone while she held him, and when she finally let go he began to feel like himself again. Annoyed as he was about her keeping his sword, he began to feel a little more cheerful again.  
Now as they walked down the cold, wet caverns that hid her family, she held the vase of roses, while he lit the way with a ball of flame, standing next to her when he could and directly in front when he could not.  
"Outai," he said as they walked, "it's been ten thousand years now. How long are you going to mourn?"  
Outai didn't answer. In fact, she said little since his explaination as to his reasons for suicide. He wanted badly to know what she was thinking, but she kept him blocked out. He was afraid for her for it, and that was a daily occurance.  
"Isnt' it time you moved on?" he said, this time more quietly.  
Again she did not answer. As they entered the cavern that housed her bygone family, the light of the flame before them reflecting off of many crystalline surfaces, enough to light the room well, she stepped forward. Mooney stepped back and reclined against the rough crystalline wall. After all they went through, a few precious rocks scratching and stabbing his back was nothing. And after all these years he could easily recite what she was going to do and say, to the very letter. It never changed.  
Outai stooped to pick up the remains of the flowers she had left last time, over two hundred years ago, though by now there was nothing left. She divided the bunch of roses she had carefully clipped using her sais, shearing off all but two thorns on each stem, and all but two leaves, and lay each bunch in front of two crystalline columns. One held a larger figure in it, and one a smaller, though the crystal surrounding them distorted their images.  
"My beloved husband, and my beloved son," she began, "I've missed you so much over these years. I regret not being able to protect either of you when you need it most. You two are the two things that were the most precious to me. I enjoyed my days with you. I hope you will forgive me my weakness at the most crucial of moments. I pray that your eternal slumber is filled with peace. But, I wonder..."  
Mooney's cat ears perked up. Right about now is when she would ask if it was okay for her to join them now, if it was time now. There were no 'but, I wonder's. Why had she suddenly changed it? Mooney kept quiet and listened for the rest.  
"It's been so long now. I've grieved for you for so long, and I tried to join you so many times, all of which were fruitless. Is it time for me to move on? This damned spirit that keeps me alive will not let me rest, and I've grieved far longer than any human has ever grieved. Has it been enough? Can I move forward now?"  
What was this? She wasn't asking if she could join them. She was asking if she could move on! She didn't need to ask them! They were dead, they couldn't answer. However, he couldn't complain. He'd seen her grieve,and do nothing but that, for ten millenia, and her speech to them always pained him, especially when she asked to join them. A small smile picked at his mouth, and he let it spread. It was about time.  
"I wish I could have grown old with you, my beloved husband. I wish I could have seen your children, my beloved son. Those bastards that took you away from me are long since dead, their sons and daughters killed by their own hands. I've seen my vengeance, and it brought me no peace. So tell me, may I move on now? May I now know peace in this world?"  
He could tell she was hurting, and confused. He didn't need to read her mind to see that. How he wanted to embrace her right then! But she might take it amiss if he did, so instead he walked up behind her, not minding the rough stone beneath his bare feet, and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Outai, I was watching you when you lived your life with them. I read their minds, and yours. Your husband...all he ever thought about was your happiness, and your son's. I know I've said this before, but I think now you're finally realizing the truth. He wouldn't want you to grieve at all, let alone this long. He would have wanted you to move on and be happy. You don't need to ask them if you can move on."  
Surprisingly, her black gloved hand covered his on her shoulder, holding it in place.  
"I know, my old friend. You've been there for me far longer than they ever have. Even before they were born. I thank you for that. All this time I couldn't let go, and now I see how foolish it was to grieve over those I loved the most for so long, completely ignoring the one person who was always with me. I really am a fool."  
"You are, but not as much as you think. Believe me, I understand your pain. The day that thing landed on our planet, I had proposed to my girlfriend, Cassiopia. She accepted. A couple of hours later I found myself stationed in her area to contain the madness that was spreading. I found myself fighting her for survival. She was one of the first one's tainted, and when she saw me, she tried to kill me. I thought the Cassey I knew had been taken from me, and all that was left was her shell, occupied by that madness. It wasn't until my sword pierced her heart that I realized she was still there, that I was the one who killed her. That's been haunting me all this time, so I guess we're both fools."  
"I...see...Why didn't you ever tell me this?"  
"You had enough problems of your own. You didn't need mine, too."  
"You saw my past, but wouldn't share yours. Friends share everything, don't they?"  
"Yeah, they do, and I'm sorry I kept this from you."  
"How did you manage it? Keeping so cheerful all this time, in spite of the fact you killed the one you loved most."  
"I came to terms with it. Yes, I killed her. She would have died either way, and who better to put her out of that kind of misery than me? But it's not an excuse. I killed her, and I accept that. I also let you die, and your beautiful family, and I accept that too. I guess this eternity is my punishment."  
"If that's true then we're both being punished. Good bye, my husband. Good bye, my son. I won't be back for a while, so please take care of yourselves."  
Ended by her usual salutations to them, she turned and headed out of the cavern, closely followed by Mooney. Both were silent as they left the cave. 


	3. Making Repairs

By the time they decided to stop and make camp, they had been three miles from the cave, and it was now dark outside. What little they had to do to make camp had been lit by a ball of pure white light floating above Outai's hand. Neither had said a word since leaving the cave, and both were deep in thought. Particularly Outai.  
As the fish she caught cooked over the fire that Mooney built, she herself sat in front of a large tree crosslegged with eyes closed. Mooney left her alone. He knew she was meditating, as she did every night, though now it seemed a bit different. She began to glow a bit. It was so faint he thought it was a trick of the camp fire light, but he knew better. He smiled to himself faintly.  
Outai relaxed her entire body consciously, beginning from her head and working her way down. Neck, shoulders, arms, chest, stomach, legs, feet. Everything had to be relaxed, or as much as it could be, considering her possition. She looked deep within her mind, which was now full of a deep, oppressive blackness that was the evil lurking inside her. She had done this every night, to stave away insanity, but tonight was different. Tonight she ignored the blackness and went deeper.  
'Holy, I know you are there. Speak with me.'  
A brilliant, blinding white light exploded through her mind, and she could vaguely see a shining figure, though she couldn't make out the features.  
'What is it you question?' a soft, echoing voice rang in her head.  
'Why did you make my body frozen like this?'  
'That was you that did that.'  
'How do I fix it?'  
'Your power is too great. Unless you can reign it in, you will never change.'  
'I thought I already had it in reign.'  
'You can control it very well, but it runs rampant in you.'  
'How do I control it?'  
'That is up to you. The darkness within you is spreading. How long can you stay the way you are without giving in to the darkness?'  
'Can't you fix that?'  
'I can, but it will only come back.'  
'Then keep fixing it.'  
'I can only treat the symptoms. Only you can treat the cause.'  
'How do I do that?'  
'By trusting.'  
'Who? Who do I trust? And with what?'  
'You will find out soon.'  
'Why not tell me now?'  
'You are too closed off. Only you can open yourself more, but for now you are not. How long can you live in your shell?'  
Outai went quiet after that. Somehow, Holy was right. She had put herself in a shell to protect herself, and it was so strong that not even Mooney could come in. She had blocked him out, blocked everyone out, even Holy. But trust was difficult to come by. Even though Mooney had never betrayed her trust, she couldn't open herself to him, or any one. She briefly wondered why that was.  
'For now, will you clean this up? It's becoming quite painful, and not just to me. I think Mooney can feel it now. I think he has it now.'  
'Does he now? I knew he is near. I can sense him. Yes, indeed he does have this painful blackness, doesn't he? But it is different. You can fix it.'  
'Such a lazy, troublesome spirit.' she muttered to herself.  
The already blinding light seemed to explode once more, filling every nook and cranny in her mind. The oppressive blackness that was there seemed to flee in shock, back to a crevace in her mind where it knew it could be safe. She opened her eyes a moment later to find Mooney grinning at her.  
"You know, for a while now you haven't even smile. It's been so odd not seeing you smile. I'm glad you're better now." she told her old friend.  
"Well, you didn't talk to Holy for a long time either. It's about time you touched base with it."  
"Hardly touching base." she said flatly, "I just had a question. It has been answered."  
Mooney didn't ask what it was. In stead, he picked the fish from the fire and blew on it to cool it down before biting into it. Normally it would be an explosion of flavor, but his mind was so busy that he barely tasted it. He also barely ate it. His mind was running too fast for him to concentrate on anything but the questions he had. Questions such as why she hadn't pushed him away, and what was he going to do? He had admitted his feelings for her, even though nothing could happen between them because of her body. He had been sure she would drive him away, but she held him close instead. More than that, she seemed to be taking steps towards moving forward, rather than living in the past. Had he been the cause of that? Did it mean something more?  
"Mooney, I want to go into your mind." she said suddenly.  
"What? Why?"  
"I want to fix you. Being depressed like this isn't like you, and I'm afraid you might have caught on to the darkness that's within me. I don't want you to know that kind of pain, so I want to fix you."  
Mooney looked at her for a moment. Holy, but she was beautiful! More so than ever when she glowed softly like that. He barely kept from smiling to herself as he wondered what was really going on inside her head. It was annoying that she wanted in his head when she wouldn't let him in her head, but at the same time the request was new. Normally she just worried about his body, about keeping his body fixed up. She never worried about his mind. Then again, he was never depressed either, so there was no need.  
"All right." he said, dropping the barrier on his mind, "Just don't pry too deeply. I wouldn't want you stumbling on an embarrassing memory."  
Without another word, she pried into his mind, though really it was like walking through a door. To Mooney, it felt a little strange, having two people in his head rather than just himself. Still, it was nothing new. He himself had done something like this before, and decided to set the stage for her with an illusion. He quickly went into a meditative trance, to meet her at the door.  
And a door it was. It was solid oak, beautifully laquered and carved with swords and roses. He had put it there for her a long time ago, and when she knocked, he opened the door. She stepped inside without so much as a howdy-do, but such a greeting was unnecessary. It was dark inside his mind, and the darkness seemed heavy and painful. Yes, she knew this darkness all too well. The glow that surrounded her seemed to be eaten up by the darkness around them, as though it starved for more. She hadn't realized it had gotten this bad.  
"You should have told me about this as soon as it appeared." she said.  
"I couldn't. You'd have to find out why it was there in the first place, and I couldn't tell you that."  
"You are stronger than you look. It's pretty bad in here. But...it's different some how. It's heavy and painful, and in a way oppressive, but not the same. I don't think this is the taint, or if it is, the taint is only barely there. This is emotion from something else."  
"Yeah, like unrequited love." he said quietly, turning his head away so she wouldn't see his face.  
Outai knew she couldn't fix that. He was just a good friend to her. She couldn't love him like that, could she?  
"I sense...anger. And hatred, and sadness. You told me these were emotions our people never knew. But this planet is full of these emotions, and only part of it is the taint. I can get rid of some of it, but you have to work with me on it."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Show me yourself. ALL of yourself. All of those layers to yourself. Everything."  
"Like this?" said a voice next to her.  
Suddenly beside her was Mooney. Only, it wasn't the whole of him, but only a part. He was filmy and white, calm and smooth as a frozen lake, and just as cool. Beside him was another of himself, vehemently red, and a face full of such anger that she nearly feared for her life. Beside him were many, many more of himself. Some blue, some green, some yellow, some black. Some filmy and diaphnous, some solid and real. They all looked like Mooney, but each reflected a different emotion. They were surrounded by an army of Mooneys.  
Outai stepped forward into the crowd, picking out each one. She had to do this carefully. One misstep could permanently damage her friend, leaving him emotionless, or worse, as a living vegetable. She couldn't afford ANY mistakes. She chose out the vehemently red Mooney, who was angry enough for ho micide. He felt...dark. Her hand glowed as she placed it on his head. The red Mooney began to scream and writhe in pain, darkening in color and bubbling out until he was no more than a misty black cloud.  
"You are Hatred. Mooney doesn't need you."  
"Like hell he doesn't!" it replied, drawing a sword on her, but she didn't budge, "I'm the reason you're alive, you insufferable wench!"  
"You cause him pain, and threaten his life. You are not needed. Rest well, and in peace."  
The Hatred Mooney screamed in pain, trying to thrust his sword at her, do anything, but she dodged while still keeping a hand on the black mist as it dissipated down to nothing. Mooney, the REAL Mooney, felt relief in it's place.  
Outai walked up to the next one. It was a dark red, and held a scowl that would frighten most adults. She placed a glowing hand on his head.  
"You gonna kill me too, like you did him?" he asked, malice in his voice.  
"You are Anger. Mooney doesn't need you."  
"Yes, he does. Without me, you'd die in battle. So would he."  
"You cause him pain as well. You also threaten his life. However, you are not the taint, like Hatred was. All I can do is relieve you. May you find peace one day."  
Her glowing hand glowed brighter, and the light itself seemed to seep into Anger Mooney, spreading through his body slowly. He went from a deep red, to a dark pink, but after that there was no more. It was the best she could do.  
"Don't touch me again." Anger Mooney said. But Outai moved on.  
The next one was deep blue, and his eyes held so much sadness that Outai had to look away from them.  
"You are sadness. You are not the true Mooney."  
"I know..." he said dejectedly, "He doesn't need me...But he keeps me close."  
"You are not of the taint either. You are a learned emotion, and I cannot deny him what is natural. All I can do is bring you some relief."  
She pulled Sadness Mooney close into a warm hug, the light seeping into his body as well until it was a light blue. Indeed, Sadness seemed to find some relief, though he remaind sad.  
This went on with each and every emotion. The positive emotions greeted her warmly, just as she greeted them warmly, but briefly. She didn't have a lot of time to spend. Mooney would need breakfast soon as it was, and she had a long way to go, but she still had to be delicate.  
The negative emotions she sorted out one by one, bringing relief to those that were natural, and obliterating the ones caused by the taint. The last one she greeted was glowing gold. His eyes held such rapturous joy that she couldn't stand to look at them for fear of getting lost in them and his body was stronger, more solid than any other, save for the real Mooney.  
"I'm Love." he said, his voice warm and greeting. The real Mooney seemed to turn a bright shade of red at their meeting. "Mooney was trying to hide me while you took care of the others, but I managed to break through. I love you, Outai. I always have."  
Outai herself flushed at this. The last man to say that had died ten thousand years ago, much the way Mooney had died days before.  
"My brother, Passion, is hidden away for your sake." Love Mooney said, "Don't worry about him. Mooney has long since learned to control him."  
"I have no intention of doing anything to you or Passion. You are both natural emotions, and neither needs any relief. But I am glad to meet you. There is more beyond this, though, and I must meet it."  
"I can't let you." both Love Mooney and the real Mooney said, together, "It's too dangerous. It resonates with you. It wants you there. It wants to take you over."  
"I won't let it." her voice said, now twined by another Outai standing next to her, bright white and glowing.  
"Outai..." the real Mooney said, gazing in awe at the twin Outai's forming a sort of yin and yang symbol together.  
"Mooney, you must let us pass." they said together, holding hands now much like twin sisters.  
Mooney felt more than uneasy about this. She was putting herself in danger to get rid of something dangerous in himself, and he didn't want her in danger at all. This was worse than any danger she could face otherwise. If his own darkness got a hold of her, she'd go mad and destroy everything. She hardly had her own contained, and if his was added to it, there'd be nothing left of the Outai he knew. Reluctantly, a door appeared in front of her, black as midnight and sealed with a great pad lock. The lock snapped open and black mist began to curl out from underneath the door. This blackness was the true taint, heavy and oppressive. The white Outai stepped through first, her bright light engulfed by the blackness.  
"I've waited for you." a deep, malicious voice came from the heavy black mist, "Come to me, join me. I will give you power you've never known."  
The real Outai joined her white sister, holding hands together like precious twins.  
"That's not happening." they chorused.  
The white Outai seemed to blossom more light. It was slow at first, like a bud unfolding in the light, but grew quickly until there was nothing but a burning, pure white light. The blackness screamed and shrieked, but could not go anywhere. Mooney's head hurt from this, and he knew it was dangerous to him now. Much more and he would have a stroke.  
"Outai, stop!" he screamed as his head throbbed in the worst pain he ever knew.  
She didn't stop. The whiteness grew until that was all that was left behind. The other Mooney's had gone on to where they belonged in his mind, leaving only him curled up into a fetal possition, grabbing his head in agony. Out of the light stepped the real Outai as she placed a glowing hand on his head. The pain, the incredible debilitating pain, ceased.  
"I'm sorry, Mooney." she said as she knelt next to him and began to rub his head gently, "I was as gentle as I could be without losing. If I had stopped, we both would have died again, and come back insane."  
Mooney seemed to relax under her touch. It was comforting really, and somehow felt similar to what he felt when she scratched behind his ears while he was in his cat form. He even began to purr softly at her touch.  
"It's okay, Outai. I understand. Thank you for fixing me. I feel much better now."  
"I'm glad." she said, and she truly sounded glad. The pain that laced her voice these last few days was impossible to ignore, and pained him badly. To hear such relief in her voice was relief to him as well, and he suddenly felt himself growing sleepy.  
"Rest, my friend. You've had a busy night."  
However, Mooney was already sleeping, still curled into his fetal possition. She gave him a faint smile - surprised that she did so - as the light around began to fade to blackness, though not the oppressive blackness she had just destroyed. It was the blackness of a deep, and restful sleep. As the light faded to none, she stepped through the oak door, out of his mind.

when Outai opened her eyes, she found Mooney curled up on the ground, sleeping. The stick that held what remained of the fish he had been eating was still in his hand, and she could hear his deep, even breathing as his breath softly rustled the dust beneath him. It was a chilly night, so she unfastened the clip on her cape and lay it on him for a blanket. There wasn't much time until dawn, and she knew he'd be sleeping in anyway. She had a lot of time to kill until he woke up, and that meant time for thinking. 


	4. Dance

The next day, Mooney woke up rather late indeed. He had slept in until mid-afternoon, and rightly so. The night before had indeed been busy, and quite tiring after the strain Outai had put on his mind. Yet he woke up feeling energized, which had not happened in quite some time now, not since depression began creeping up on him. Moreover, he felt relieved. A great burden had been lifted from him, and at first he couldn't remember what had happened or what burden he had had before. For a moment, he couldn't even care. He felt cheerful again, and the pain and weight were gone. He smiled to himself, and sat up.  
Outai had been sitting not too far away, and when he saw her, he remembered. He remembered what the burden had been, and what she had done to fix it. He had expected to see his sword belt strapped around her waist, but was surprised to find it laying next to him.  
"Finally trust me again, eh?" he said playfully. For some reason, he didn't think he could get upset about anything, at least not for a good while.  
"Yes. You are fixed now, and no longer a threat to yourself. Welcome back, my friend."  
"So, what's for breakfast? I'm starved!" he said, sitting up.  
As he sat up, he realized that she was not wearing her cap. Instead, it had been around him, and he smiled to himself. Was it just him, or was she finally...caring? He stood and dusted off the cloak before handing it back to her.  
"Thanks for letting me borrow this."  
"It is no problem. You would have caught cold otherwise. Though I'm surprised you haven't smelled breakfast. It is nearly done."  
Indeed, breakfast smelled wonderful, as always. He was spoiled on her cooking, but didn't mind at all. She was a great cook. As it was, he found a glittering ice bowl full of berries from local bushes, two large fish cooking on the camp fire she had kept alive all night, and even a large, crusty roll of bread she had bought from a nearby village. The fish smelled the best of all of it, but the bread also smelled good, and the berries smelled perfectly ripe.  
"Smells great! Time to dig in!" he said cheerfully.  
The first thing he grabbed was a fish from the fire. He barely blew on it to cool it before taking out a huge chunk with his teeth, burning his mouth in the process. He didn't care about the burns though. It tasted wonderful! It had been too long since he could taste what she cooked for him, and it was exquisite. The roll was soft on the inside, and still warm from baking, and the berries were, indeed, perfectly ripe. He ate every bit of his breakfast, and by the time he was done he lay on the ground patting his now satisfied stomach.  
"Awesome as always, Outai." he said contently, purring to himself softly.  
A small smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. She was so glad to have him back to normal! She had worried about him for so long, especially when she found him in that cave with no head and a sword through his body. Then she realized she had actually smiled. Smiling was impossible for her. She couldn't twitch a muscle in her face, safe for her eyelids. She couldn't even raise a brow, but somehow she smiled. It felt good, at that.  
Mooney seemed to be staring at her, perplexed. Had he seen her smiling? Likely so, given his expression.  
"Outai...you smiled..." he said, bewildered.  
"I did, didn't I? It's been too long. I wonder why now?"  
"Who cares? You smiled! It's been ten thousand years since you last smiled. You don't know how glad I am to see it."  
"I think I have a vague idea." she said ruefully.  
"C'mon!" he said playfully, taking Outai by the hands and pulling her up till she stood, "This calls for celebration!"  
"Oh? And how do you suppose we celebrate?"  
"Dance, of course! It's been a while anyway."  
"Very well, then."  
Outai took possition, a hand on his shoulder, and the other in his, letting him lead the dance. She knew the steps - after all, it wasn't as though they never danced together at all - but etiquette told her the male led. Strangely, she felt...shy? Why would she feel shy? She had danced with him hundreds of times over the years, if not to keep them limber than just because she wanted to learn the dances from her home world. So why now, of all times, would she feel differently? Was it the dance? After all, the dance he chose was more intimate than most of the other dances he chose. But why would that bother her now? It had never bothered her before.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes full of concern. Were his eyes always that pretty?  
"Yes, I am fine."  
"You look troubled. Is it the dance?"  
"No, all is well."  
"I can choose one that is less formal."  
"It's fine, my friend."  
That really surprised her. She wanted to say it was too intimate for her tastes, but that wouldn't be true, would it? No, what really surprised her was that she was...enjoying herself. Granted, this dance wasn't completely scandelous, as some were that she learned, but it wasn't so casual as some of the dances he chose either. They hadn't performed this dance since he taught it to her, and here she found herself enjoying it. A boyish smile broke across his face,and he simply nodded his agreement.  
When they finished the dance, Outai was again surprised to feel disappointed. Why would she be disappointed? Even if she liked the dance, it had to end eventually. She'd never been disappointed at the end of a dance before, so why now? So many questions arose in her head. She sat down on the ground, staring into the fire.  
"Dizzy?" Mooney asked, his eyes playful.  
"Something like that."  
"Odd, you never get dizzy."  
"I also never dance like that."  
"Hm, that's true. I'd ask if you had a fever, but I think that's impossible."  
"I think you're right. I'm going to do some meditating. Get some rest."  
Mooney looked up at the sky. When had it gotten dark? He knew he woke up late, but he hadn't thought it was THAT late. His stomach growled at him for not eating dinner, but he ignored it. He was growing tired, and Outai would be busy meditating. He would eat tomorrow. For now, he wondered what was going on in her mind, and how he could fix her. 


	5. Within Herself

Outai went through her usual ritual for meditation: relax the head, relax the neck, relax the shoulders...So on and on down her body until she was completely relaxed. Then she began to sink in on herself, floating down into her mind looking for answers. She landed in darkness that was deep and consuming. The weight hurt her shoulders and chest, but she ignored it. She searched deep within herself, and brought up each and every emotion she had. Many different versions of her came up, all in different colors to match their emotions, just like with Mooney. Only, some were missing. She searched for them, and when she found them all she found was a stone gray statue of herself curled up on the ground, looking peaceful in it's eternal slumber. She knew these emotions, even if they no longer had color or life, and she felt sad that they were dead in front of her. Love, passion, and joy lay in stone heaps around her. Contentment lay not far away, though she looked rather weak, her breath in a death rattle.  
"what happened here?" she asked as she knelt next to Contentment, supporting that dying version of her in her arms.  
"We've all died." Contentment rasped in response.  
"Because of the death of my beloved family. Can they be brought back to life?"  
"That depends on you. We're counting on you."  
Outai lay the figure down as her color grew dimmer and dimmer, growing ever closer to the stone gray of her sisters. Confusion stood behind her, swirling in shades of green.  
"Do I like him? He's only a friend, isn't he?" she said, questioning herself. "What about my husband and son? They don't wane me to forget them. I don't want to forget them. But I need to move on, don't I? What should I do?"  
"I...cannot touch you." Outai suddenly realized. "Why do you want to touch me?"  
"I thought...maybe to purify you...but I cannot. So many things have happened today. You must be a strong one today."  
"Am I strong?"  
This conversation was quickly proving fruitless and frustrating, so Outai walked off. She had more important things to do. She approached Anger, Hatred, Frustration, Sorrow, and Grief, each in attempt to purify them as she had done with Mooney, and with each one she was increasingly surprised. She could no sooner obtain Holy and use it as she could catch the air in a net of chicken wire. Much less could she purify them. Holy wasn't doing anything.  
Outai dove deeper still, leaving behind her emotions and layers. She fell through the oppressive darkness until a light surrounded her, breaking through the blackness.  
"Holy, why wouldn't you come to me?" she asked.  
"Because what you were trying to do was pointless and dangerous. I helped you cleanse Moonstar, but you are far more dangerous than he is."  
"What good are you then? You won't do what I say, you won't come when I call, and you force us to live lives we don't even want."  
"You will understand, eventually. If I had let you purify yourself the same way you purified Moonstar, you really would have been pulled in and lost yourself completely."  
"Then how am I to fix it?"  
"Patience, time, and a good friend."  
"Well, I have plenty of time, don't I?" she said before stalking off.

When she opened her eyes, Mooney was kneeling in front of her, his face mere inches from hers. His eyes looked curious, yet at the same time there was something else there. She couldn't explain what it was. She only knew it was there, and that he was FAR too close for comfort.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Watching you. It's really interesting."  
"Really? I am interesting to watch while meditating?"  
"Sure. Your eyes were moving rapidly, as if you were in REM sleep. What were you dreaming?"  
"I wasn't dreaming. I was...searching."  
"For what?"  
"Just some answers."  
"Did you find them?"  
"Not the ones I was hoping to find. Why aren't you asleep?"  
"I can't sleep. I tried getting some food because I was hungry, but that didn't help."  
"I was meditating that long?"  
"Well, not quite that long. I caught a fish and used a little fire to cook it quickly. It wasn't as good as you make it, but my stomach stopped growling."  
"I'm sorry. I forgot to make your dinner."  
"Don't worry about it. I took care of it."  
"So, why can't you sleep."  
Rather than answer, Mooney pulled away and sat next to her with one knee drawn up and his arm resting on his knee. As he gazed into the flames of the camp fire, Outai couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. When had he become so handsome? However, his eyes looked troubled. His deep, beautiful eyes.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Hm? Ah, nothing I want to explain."  
"I already know how you feel about me. So, what's troubling you."  
"Nothing that hasn't troubled me before. Though I am concerned about you. You've been acting strangely. What's going on in your head?"  
He was...concerned? Well, of course he was. Why wouldn't he be? He was her guardian. It was his duty to protect her. Added to that, he had strong feelings for her, so of course he would worry. So, why did she feel surprised about that?  
"Nothing. Just a lot of surprises lately."  
"Like that smile earlier?"  
"Yeah, like that."  
"Are you going to tell me the rest?"  
"No. Not until I figure it out, at least."  
"Okay then. Just don't get too worked up over it. Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
If Outai could have blushed, she would have been as red as a ripe tomato. But why would she? He'd slept with her before, and not as lovers would sleep together, but as a younger sibling would with the older sibling when they've had a nightmare. So why was now any different? She was suddenly glad she was frozen. She spread her arms to show she didn't mind, and waited for him to turn into a cat.  
Except he didn't. He crawled into her arms and curled up, his head oddly comfortable on her shoulder.  
"Cat form." she said.  
"Aw, ok. I thought I'd try at least."  
Soon Mooney the boy had become Mooney the cat, curled up in her arms and purring softly in contentment. He found himself liking this more than usual, probably because he had a better view. Soon he was fast asleep in her arms. 


	6. Losing Control

Several days had passed, and Outai and Mooney found themselves wondering through yet another wooded area, so densely packed with trees that a bare sliver of sunlight made it to the forest floor. This meant dead needles and branches littering the ground, and the occasional shade-loving bush, but no grass or other plants. There was too little light for that, and even mid-day Outai had to provide a little light of her own so they would not trip and injure themselves. This area had once been a village long ago, but it had long since died and been taken over by the forest. There was, however, a village not too far away.  
The only sound around them was the sound of needles and branches crunching under their feet as they traversed through the forest. The morning air was crisp and clean and cool, enough so that Mooney had to borrow Outai's cape. He wasn't fond of summer heat, but neither was he fond of the cool air like Outai was. As they walked, Mooney suddenly came to a halt and began sniffing the air. His hackles began to rise as he smelled the faint scent of blood on the morning breeze.  
"What's wrong?" Outai asked, looking back at her friend.  
"I smell blood. It's fresh, too, and not very far away."  
"I thought you'd grown used to that. Well, let's investigate, shall we?"  
"I'll go ahead." Mooney said as he transformed into his cat state.  
Nothing else was said. Mooney ran ahead, and Outai picked up her cape, shook the dirt and needles off of it, and threw it back around her own shoulders before running after her friend. She knew the drill by now. If something came up, Mooney was always the one to check it out and make sure it was at least relatively safe. Of course, there really was no point, since Outai was a skilled fighter, just as Mooney was, and neither could stay dead. Still, since he was supposed to be her guardian, it only made sense that he went in first. So, she let him, though she was not far behind.  
What they found when they finally reached the source of the blood scent was a small village, much like any other. The houses had thatch roofs, there were wires strung between houses that held laundry hung out to dry, but something was amiss. There were no people busy with the daily chores. There were no smiths at their forges, pounding away at freshly forged steel. There were no housewives looking after children, and there were no children running about. There weren't even any chickens pecking about trying to find a little extra seed or perhaps a few insects to snack on. There was no life in this little village, and the air now smelled heavily of blood, even to Outai.  
"Ugh, it's nauseating." Mooney complained, a paw over his feline nose.  
Outai tore a strip of cloth from her cape and tied it around his head so that it covered his nose. It wouldn't be enough to stop it completely, but it would take the edge off. Though she wasn't happy about having to mend her cape later.  
"Thanks, Outai."  
"It's heavy even to me, so it must be ten times worse for you. Can you tell where the source is?"  
"I can't. There's just too much blood."  
"Then there's nothing to be done but to investigate."  
Searching the little huts proved pointless. All that was found were pools of congealing blood, tables overturned in the hurry to get away, and tools littered about. There were no bodies, and the only evidence they had been there was the lived-in feel of the village, and the overturned homes that were left behind. There were no weapon marks on anything, which was quite odd. North of the village, however, there was a visible trail of blood, as well as trails of what could have been a small army trampling the ground.  
"This is too similar." Outai said calmly, though inside she was enraged.  
Yes, it was far too similar. This village, brutally slaughtered yet not a single soul left behind, was too similar to her village, to what had happened to it. And if she was guessing correctly, the next village would be the same. And the next, and the one after that as well, until the trail lead to a large city. This had to be stopped before another atrocity such as what had befallen her could happen again!  
Mooney apparently felt the same way. He didn't say anything. Instead, he ran north as fast as his paws could carry him, with Outai on his heels. They would NOT let that happen again!  
They were lucky. The villages in this area were fairly close together, so they knew they were close to the regency that held sway over them. Still, there were miles between each village, and though Outai wasn't one to be fatigued over physical exercise, Mooney was. Several times she had to stop and lift him into her arms so he could rest while she continued running. Whoever had done this was not far ahead now, though they held the advantage with horses carrying them. That much was obvious by hoof prints and horse dung in their path. However, the horses were not going fast. The prints were too close together to be a full gallop, and really they looked to be more of a walk, or perhaps a brisk canter.  
As much ground as they covered, stops still had to be made. Mooney needed food and rest, even if Outai didn't, and he hated that fact. It meant slowing Outai down, even if she didn't seem to mind. This was one of few times that he envied her lack of weaknesses such as hunger and exhaustion. However, she assured him that they were catching up. Whoever had done this was not expecting them, and was taking their time. They would catch up soon.  
Outai had been right. After only a few days of travel, they came upon a couple, a man and a woman travelling along the road. Oddly, the path of prints had stopped at them. Perhaps all the other prints had been from them coming and going from the villages, or perhaps from the surviving villagers running for safety. It made sense, as the trails of prints dwindled between villages to just two horses and two riders.  
"I'll run to the next village." Mooney said, "Maybe I can clear it before they arrive."  
"Sounds good. I'll interrogate these two. Let me know how the next village is."  
"Right."  
Mooney jumped out of Outai's arms and began running towards the next village. She knew he'd stay as a cat until he arrived. He could travel faster and lighter that way, though once he arrived he would need his human form. Outai continued running until she came to the two riders. The man had sun golden hair, and oddly golden eyes. The woman was a gorgeous figure of one, with waving brown hair, and bright blue eyes. The man had the build of a blacksmith, and the woman the figure of a noble, with all the airs of one. Her dress was finely cut silk that seemed to emphasize her bosom, while his simple breeches and coat suggested all the airs of a blacksmith.  
"Greetings." the man said in a friendly tone, though something about him suggested that something was amiss.  
"Who are you?" the woman said haughtily.  
"The real question is," Outai said, circling them, causing the horses to rear back in fear. In fact, most animals were like that around her, even though she meant them no ill will. "Who are you two? Moreover, why are you two the only survivors of all those villages you left behind?"  
"Has something happened to those villages?" the woman said.  
"Indeed." Outai said, "But why do you ask? You two already know."  
"Just who are you?" the man asked, "Your skin is so pale, it looks like you've been frozen. Your mouth isn't moving when you speak."  
"All you need to know is that, for your safety, you shouldn't trifle with me. You two are responsible for all those murders."  
Outai didn't need to read their minds to know that, though she did anyway. No, they reeked of death, and of wrongness. Their manner was friendly enough, the man's was anyway. But though their clothes were oddly clean, they themselves reeked of blood and death.  
"We had no idea such a thing had happened. We are truly sorry for their losses." the woman said.  
"It's no use, dear." the man said, "She knows. I would like to know how she found out, but perhaps it's best if we just deal with her here and now."  
Before Outai knew what was going on, the stone beneath their feet suddenly and quickly came up in a long, sharp spike towards Outai's heart. She barely managed to dodge it, suffering a deep wound on her arm for it. The wound did not bleed, but only gaped.  
"You don't even bleed." the man said, astonished. "Just what are you?"  
"I am..." Outai said, not really sure how to respond without giving too much away, "Well, I guess you could call me the messenger of your demise."  
She gave them no time. With her mind she grabbed the collars of their coats, while her hand slapped the flanks of their horses. The horses ran off in terror, leaving the riders stranded in the air where they had been sitting. She dropped them on the ground and in an instant had a pair of three-pronged daggers in her hands, each with the second prong longer than the other two, long enough to reach past her elbows.  
They were not without weapons themselves, and both thought quickly. The man drew a sword from the ground, and the woman a pair of knives from the sleeves of her dress. A dagger flew from her hand at the same time as his sword came down towards her shoulder. Outai blocked the sword with a dagger pressed to her arm, causing it to slide down the length of the longer point and off to the side safely. The dagger somehow changed directions and flew back towards the woman who threw it, who promptly caught it before it could make contact with her left eye.  
'The village is safe.' came a message telepathically, 'I'm evacuating them now.'  
'Very good.' she responded. 'I've halted the riders. One of them can use this planet's magic without circles. They know who I am.'  
'I'll be there as quickly as I can.'  
The sword came down and across again. Each swing, each thrust, was dodged or blocked, and each dagger thrown back. However, they were no push-overs themselves. Each jab, each slash with her sais met only air or steel. She had underestimated them, a mistake she was not prone to making them.  
"Enough play time." the man said as he drew a red stone from his pocket.  
"Agreed. This farce has to come to an end."  
Surprisingly, the red stone began to glow, and as it did, the stone in her locket, hidden beneath her dress, began to glow. She could feel it pulsing in reaction to the stone in the man's hand. But there was no time for that. The sword came at her again, but as it came at her, it stretched, becoming longer. Outai dodged to the side, only for the blade to turn sharply towards her. She stepped back, narrowly avoiding the blade. However, the blade came towards her as he pulled the sword towards him, using it as a type of scythe. She bent backwards as the blade reached where her neck had been, the razor sharp edge cutting away a fair chunk of skin from her chin. This wound also gaped, but without blood.  
"You have the stone." both Outai and the blonde man said simultaneously.  
"I want it!" came the woman's voice from behind.  
Outai barely had time to turn. The knife that had been aimed for her back brushed across her chest, tearing through the skin shallowly, cutting her dress away in that area to expose her chest. That, too, did not bleed.  
Outai grew tired of this charade. She was frustrated that they had actually managed to injure her, that she had taken them to be weaker than they were. She should have known better. They slaughtered villages easily, yet she thought them weak because the woman dressed as a noble and the man as a humble village smith. She took them to be weak because it was just the two of them, and not an army, yet the two of them had given her three injuries. She'd had enough, and she knew the only way to defeat someone with the stone would be to show her true form. She didn't like the thought of that, but it was necessary.  
Her forehead began to glow brightly, and soon it spread throughout her entire body. The light grew brighter and brighter, until the two fighting her had to cover their eyes to keep from going blind, and even then it still grew brighter. Her black dress, form fitting but easy to move in, became a flowing white gown, her black boots now pure white, and her black cape also pure white. Her body glowed intensely, and pure white, silky wings expanded from her back, large enough for one wing to cover twice her length. The pair fighting her were dumb struck. They had, unknowingly, been fighting an angel. They fought not to fall to their knees.  
"I will not allow you to harm any one else." she said, her voice now echoed by another, more ethereal voice, her eyes glowing a bright white.  
"I won't let you take it from us!" The woman said.  
The woman ran towards Outai, daggers in hand, but she was thrown backwards by an unseen force. As though strengthened by his brief period of rest, the man came at her, hacking and slashing with speed she had never seen before, save for it coming from herself or Mooney. She dodged with ease, her sais flashing in a flurry of strikes to either block or strike back.  
Just when she had the man backed into a corner, pinned so he could not strike back, a sudden sharp pain bloomed between her shoulders. She shrieked in pain, and turned to see the woman standing behind her, her head bleeding where she had struck a tree earlier, her hand, which had been holding a dagger, now empty. She looked ready to attack, but suddenly ran away, her eyes wide with fear. She wanted to pull the knife that she knew was now stuck between her shoulder blades out so she could heal, but she dare not risk letting the man out of her grasp to do it. To her relief, she felt a hand on her back, the other pulling the knife free from her shoulders. She quickly healed the wound and turned her attention back to the man that she held to her, with a sai at his throat, and the other at his ribs.  
"At first I thought you were an angel." the man said calmly, "But angels don't take injury."  
Suddenly the stone in his hand glowed fiercely, and before she knew it, he was pressing it to her belly with his free hand. Fierce, fiery pain filled her every fiber as the two stones reacted with each other. She shrieked in pain again as her back arched and her arms dropped. She began to writhe with the intense pain that filled her, more fierce than anything she had felt, save for when she came back to life after being dead. The man drew away, but kept the stone pressed to her belly.  
The light eminating from Outai grew more and more intense as she screamed in pain. Mooney knew what this was. He could feel it. He dropped the knife he had pulled from her back. She was losing control of herself because of all the pain, and if it didn't stop she would destroy everything. With a swift side kick, he threw the man aside, forcing him to drop the stone. He recovered quickly and ran off with the stone in hand, but Outai hadn't stopped screaming. The reaction had started and now it wouldn't stop.  
Mooney let the man run. They could catch up later. For now, he had to stop Outai, so he did the only thing he could think to do. He wrapped his arms around her, and squeezed her tightly to him.

The rage she felt at herself for her mistakes seemed to intensify with the pain that spread through her as the two stones reacted with each other. She couldn't let them get away with this! She had to destroy them, even if it meant destroying herself. They had managed to run away, but that was okay. If she increased her output, she could destroy them before they reached any more villages. She could do that...  
...But she suddenly found herself being embraced rather tightly by mooney. His firmly toned body felt oddly comforting, and his white shirt smelled comfortingly clean. His arms felt warm around her, and, for some reason she still could not explain, she began to calm down. For some reason, she couldn't stay angry. Her body seemed to relax on it's own, and the glowing died down.  
"You have to stop this, Outai." he said, though she could sense panic in his voice, "If you don't, you'll destroy more than just us, or those two. You'll destroy everything. Calm down."  
Mooney was right. Sure, she could have destroyed them, but with the two stones reacting with each other, and some how the reaction amplified her power, she likely would have killed far more people than they ever had. Outai suddenly began to feel weak. She had used more energy than she thought, likely because of the reaction from the two stones together. She would be forced out of transformation soon, and when that happened she would pass out. It always happened like that. Yet, for some reason she couldn't explain, she didn't mind this time.  
"They got away." she said.  
"I know, but we'll find them." he said as he began to stroke her hair, trying to soothe her.  
Why was he so calming to her all of the sudden? Was it because he was embracing her, something that never really happened before? Was it because he was treating her as her late husband had when he was alive? Whatever it was, she just couldn't stay upset. Her whole body seemed to relax, including her legs. She nearly dropped to the ground, but Mooney held her up long enough to set her down gently, though still holding tight. He wasn't going to let her go.  
"Thanks, Mooney." she said faintly.  
The glowing around her stopped, and she fell limp in his arms. He knew she was out cold. She had used up too much energy, and those two stones only made it worse. Still, he was strangely happy. She had held him many times, mostly as a cat, but this was the first time he got to hold her. He smiled softly to himself as he adjusted her in such a way that she could recline while he still held her. He didn't want to let her go, but knew he would have to before she awoke. Still, he'd be able to tell when she was waking up, and then he would put her down. For now, a crowbar couldn't pry her from his arms. Why did she feel so nice in his arms anyway? It would be a while before she woke up, so he made himself comfortable, resting his back against a tree. Soon, he fell asleep with Outai still in his arms. 


	7. The Circle

Mooney woke up the next morning with Outai still in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be sleeping. But he knew better than that. She should be awake by now, because she never slept unless she was in stasis, and he could tell by her brain waves that she was not. A flush arose across his cheeks, and he went to set her down, but he realized what it was that woke him up. He smelled cooking fish, and indeed there was a small fire going with three large salmon laying close to it, cooking slowly in the fires heat. The fish smelled richly of his favorite herbs.  
Mooney looked down at his sleeing friend. Her face looked almost angelic, and in a way almost child-like in her peaceful state of slumber. She looked serene. She never looked like that before. When had that happened? Moreover, when had she gotten up and prepared breakfast for him? As he gazed upon her sleeping figure, he realized something else. She was cold, but not as cold as she had been before. Was it just him? Or had she grown warmer? He brushed some hair from her face, only to realize that her skin had changed too. It wasn't as blue as it was before. Sure, she hadn't been completely blue, just the normal complexion for anyone who had been frozen. But now it looked a bit more...pink.  
Outai began to stir, and Mooney panicked. If she woke up with him holding her like this, she was sure to punish him severely. He looked around for a good place nearby to set her, and as he began to lay her down, her eyes opened up.  
"Ah! You're awake." he said, a little nervously, "Uh, this isn't what it seems. You passed out, and I caught you, and..."  
"It's okay." she said quietly. "I already know. Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry I didn't cook your dinner last night."  
"Nah, it's okay. To tell the truth, I kind of passed out right after you did. Thanks for getting breakfast though. I didn't feel you get up."  
"That's because I didn't. My body doesn't want to move right now, so I used my mind. I think it's still reacting from yesturday."  
"Well, we'll just give it time to rest." he said as he lay her down on the ground.  
"I'm afraid we don't have time for that. We have to catch those two before they kill anyone else."  
"And what are you going to do about it? Weigh them down? Outai, you can't move, and I'm not about to leave you alone." he said, taking on his big-brother tone. She usually listened to reason with that.  
"Well," she said with a mental sigh, "that is true. However, we cannot allow any more atrocities. They already have one stone, and the only reason I can think of that they want another is so they will each have one. Though for what purpose I cannot say. One stone existing in this world is too much as it is. Now we have two, and the makings for a third. We can't let this go on."  
"I know about all of that. But you can't move, and I'm not moving until you do."  
"Don't be stubborn, Mooney. I can't do anything right now, but you can."  
"Right, and if I get cut up like you did? Who's gonna heal me? You know I have no skill in healing. I'd be killed for sure."  
"You can't stay dead though."  
"I know, but my failure would set us back any more. It would be time wasted. Just heal up and relax. We'll catch up to them later."  
"Let's just hope 'later' isn't when they have the third stone."

It had taken Outai two days to heal enough to be able to walk. Her body still ached, and now she was beginning to feel constantly warm. It made her feel weak, but she couldn't make it go away. She began to think that the two stones reacting together had somehow caused her body to begin thawing, and she didn't stop thinking it. Now, as they walked down a beaten road between villages, without a tree within half a mile, Outai moved in silence, in spite of her aching body. She had a lot on her mind. Why was her body thawing? Why had those two stones reacted the way they had, and why had her body reacted with them? And why had Mooney decided to be so close all of the sudden? She had held him close before because she was afraid he would try to harm himself again. But he knew she was safe now, so why? Was it because he had feelings for her? She knew he did. Perhaps it was time to figure out what her feelings towards him were. Before his suicide, she had seen him as a good friend, and an excellent guardian. She had almost seen him as a brother. Now she wasn't so sure how she saw him. Why was that? She'd have to meditate later and find out why.  
"They're close by." Mooney said, breaking the silence.  
During the fight, both Outai and Mooney had read their opponents brain waves. It was simply something they did with every person they met. It had become autonomic, like walking or breathing. But since they were opponents, they took the extra second to memorize the patterns in their brain waves. They used things like this to track people, and now in particular it had come in handy.  
It wasn't just Mooney who had sensed them nearby. Outai could sense them, too. They were only a few miles ahead. Apparently they, too, had lost time trying to find each other, and were now headed for the nearest large city, and that was only a couple handsfull of miles ahead. Outai nodded absent-mindedly.  
"I'll go ahead. You can catch up."  
"Not this time, Outai. I'm not gonna risk you getting another knife in your back while I'm not there."  
"I won't go near them. Not until you catch up."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"All right. I'll see you there!"  
Mooney gave a quick smile and a quick salute, before dashing off towards their goal. Outai transformed quickly and flew high into the air as soon as she had. She would use the sun to cover her glowing as well as hide her figure as she flew. With her altitude, she'd be mistaken for a bird. She flew forward, zooming past the now ant-like figure of Mooney running in his cat form.  
Miles travelled on foot could take hours. Miles travelled by air mere moments. As she neared those she persued, she descended to an altitude that was more suitable for her needs. She was still well behind them, but only by a handful of meters, and above them by about one hundred fifty of them. She clapped her glowing hands together, and as a ball of light formed between them, she expanded them outwards, dragging the light with it. The light between her hands had a curve to it, and when she dropped her hands, it stayed in place. She grabbed the curved bar of light with one hand, and touched her other to one end, dragging a thinner line of light from tip to tip. As the dragging hand rached the other end, the curve in the bar she held became greater, now resembling a bow of light. In the hand that she used to string the bow appeared an arrow, also made of pure light. She nocked it, and as she drew the bow taught, she took careful aim. The couple she had fought were now on the outskirts of a large city, and around it there had been dug a huge circle. She knew this pattern. She had seen it when the stone she now carried was made. She had to stop them before they could go any further. As the man finished digging the last trench, the woman began to kneel down to touch the circle. As she did so, Outai released her arrow.  
'Bulls-eye!' she could hear in her mind as Mooney caught up, just in time to see her arrow hit it's mark in the woman's right hand. She couldn't hear the woman scream, but she could imagine it.  
She quickly nocked and released another, that one also making it's mark in her left hand. Without her hands, she wouldn't be able to activate the circle. Now all she had to do was deal with the blonde man.  
The blonde man was quick of thought. No sooner was his companion disabled than a barrage of earthen spears flew up towards her. Outai dodged as many as she could, twisting and spinning in the air while backing away, but some could not be dodged. Those that could not were cut away with a blazing, pure white sword. The spears just kept coming, and she kept dodging. She couldn't get close and it was frustrating. However, if she could keep him busy...  
As if on cue, the spears suddenly stopped coming. The ground below her was a huddled mass of spears of earth that either missed or had been cut away, their remnants littering the ground. But that wasn't what concerned her. No, what concerned Outai was Mooney attacking the blonde man with his hands and feet in an ancient style that now only they knew. His opponent was quick, and able to dodge most of the attacks, but a few managed to break through, such as a claw that nicked his face, and a foot that nearly emptied his lungs and stomach.  
Seeing that the two were occupied with each other, and Mooney more than capable of handling himself, Outai flew to the disabled companion, who was desperately trying to activate the circle, even with pierced hands. She landed behind the woman, her sword to the woman's throat.  
"I am sorry." she said to the woman, "But I cannot allow any more atrocities like this."  
"Right..." the woman husked through anguish filled lungs, "I'll bet you're sorry. Or you will be!"  
Suddenly a knife was flying towards Outai's face, and she was forced to bend backwards into a back flip to avoid being killed. When she recovered the woman was in front of her, a dagger in each bloodied hand. Outai flew towards the woman in one of her most deadly moves. It appeared head-on, a straightforward shot, but at the last possible millisecond she flew up, and down behind her target, her blade of light becoming a pair of sais, one in each hand. One blade was to the woman's throat, the other to her ribs.  
"Let her go!" the man said, barely dodging an attack from Mooney.  
"I'll consider it if you tell me why you two want the stone so badly that you'll murder endlessly for it."  
The moment the man took to hesitate was the moment Mooney came in from behind and twisted his arm around his back, forcing him to the ground, placing a bare foot on the man's head to keep him from fighting back. His other hand was free for a moment, but he didn't seize the opportunity. Mooney, however, did. He took the stone from the man's free hand and pocketed it.  
"We'd let ya go with just taking the stone so no one can use it." Mooney said solumnly, "But you made one already, and are trying to make another."  
"So then, you two are going to use it?" he said.  
"Hardly." Outai answered. "Then it's wasted life." the blonde man replied.  
"Why do you want it so badly?"  
"Eternal life." the woman muttered. "We want to live together, and only we know how to do it. Let us go and you can have it, too."  
"Foolish humans..." Outai muttered. "Tell me, why would you want to live an eternity, watching people around you, those you care about most, die? Why would you want to live a life of lonliness because you cannot stand to watch another friend die of old age, while you continue on? Why live in isolation because people figure out you cannot die and thus banish you away from them? Eternity isn't what it's cracked up to be."  
"You sound like you speak from experience." The blonde man said.  
"You said once you mistook me for an angel. I will not tell you if I am or not, but know this: do angels die?"  
A sudden, sharp pain grew in Outai's stomach. She knew what it was without even looking.  
"Let's find out, shall we?" the woman said.  
An elbow connected with the knife in Outai's stomach, jamming it in further, and causing another explosion of pain. Even more surprising, her belly now felt wet with the cold blood that began to ooze from the wound. Outai was forced back, if not from the pain than from the force of the blow to her already injured middle. In a last second effort to do what she should have done moments ago, rather than talking, Outai shifted her weight to the side opposite of the hand holding the blade to the woman's throat. The blade slid against her neck, and the other towards her ribs, but she was too far back to make a decent purchase. The blade nicked the woman's throat, but was not quite deep enough to sever the jugular. The blade at her ribs, though finding purchase in her smooth skin, didn't go far enough in before she pulled away, the blade coming out of the fresh wound in the process. Blood dripped down her neck and side, but neither were fatal.  
Outai pulled the knife from her middle with a pained grunt, and threw it at the woman's retreating back side. Before Outai could stop her, she was on her knees at the circle dug into the ground, and the circle itself was glowing bright red. Mooney and Outai both remembered the last time this had happened, but had never seen it from the outside. The people inside the town all began shrieking in agony as their bodies began dissolving into nothing.  
Mooney left the blonde man on the ground, his first instinct to see to Outai. However, he knew that she would not let him help her right now. The woman had to be stopped. He flew at her, claws barred, but something grabbed him from behind, holding him down. It was the blonde man, and before Mooney could move, the blood red stone was taken from his pocket.  
"You're too late!" the woman cackled in glee.  
Outai was beginning to feel dizzy and weak. She had lost more blood than she thought, and at this rate she'd transform back quickly, and pass out. She had to do something. She folded her hands into a prayerful stance and began chanting a prayer in a language that only Mooney understood. She didn't understand it at all, but suspected it was a prayer from her home world.  
The stone around her neck began to glow, pulsing with a light that corresponded to the glowing circle, and the stone in the blonde man's hand. It filled her with a fiery pain, but she couldn't afford to stop because of pain or blood loss. She continued chanting the prayer, the glowing that enveloped her growing in intensity.  
'Outai, what are you doing?' Mooney told her telepathically, 'You don't have the energy for that yet! You haven't had enough time to rest, and you're injured!'  
'We have to stop them somehow. This should negate the circle.'  
'It will kill you!'  
'Does that still bother you? You know I cannot stay dead. Nor can you. Tie his hands for me, I'm almost done.'  
'I'm going to kick your ass after this!'  
Outai ignored him. The spell was almost done, and the blonde man was standing, getting ready to attack again. Mooney wasn't so light on him this time. He unsheathed his sword and sliced both of the man's hands from his arms. He screamed in rage and agony as blood began to spew from the now bloody stumps. The woman picked up the stone and managed to use it to stop the bleeding, but by that time Outai had finished her chanting.  
"Holy Blessing!"  
The area where the circle was glowing red, with lives rapidly disappearing suddenly turned bright white. The ground itself glowed with a heavenly light, and the reaction started that was taking lives, suddenly came to an end. By the time the glowing stopped, both man and woman had left.  
"Mooney, go check on the people, please." Outai said, now only faintly glowing, and barely at that.  
"No way. Not until I'm sure you're okay. Hurry up! You've lost a lot of blood already."  
"I guess I have." she said.  
Before she could heal herself, Outai's eyes closed, and as she slumped forward the glowing stopped all together, and she turned back to her normal self. Mooney caught her mid-way, and scooped her into his arms immediately. There had to be someone in the city that could help them!  
The city itself was in mayhem. Those who had not disappeared all together, or who were not missing parts of their bodies, were running about in terror, either trying to escape, or trying to find help for their loved ones. A few had seen the fighting and survived the reaction, and those that did reguarded them only in passing. They were too preoccupied with saving their loved ones or themselves to care at the moment. Mooney looked down at his old friend, her stomach bleeding badly, and her brain waves telling him that she was already dead. His heart ached in that old, familiar pain that had taken his life twice before now, even though he knew she'd come back. In all the times she had died, not once could he say in honesty that he was used to it. Each time hurt just as much as the time before it. He felt tears threatening to spill down his face, but he forced them away with sheer will. He hated how wreckless she was with herself, to allow herself to die like that, even if she would come back anyway. Still, he had to do something. Mooney lay her back on the ground for a moment. It was true he had no real talent for healing, but he could do enough to seal the wound. It would be a flimsy seal, but for now it was all he could do, and he did just that. The wound sealed itself, though barely, and what was left he wrapped up in strips he tore from his shirt. If he was going to be able to help her, he had to calm the city first.  
Sticking out like a sore thumb, a soldier in what was once new armor, now stained red from those seeking help at the last moment of their lives, approached him. Mooney had seen him near the edge of the circle, watching them as he himself screamed in agony. Indeed, he still looked to be in agony. He had circles under his eyes, indicating he had not slept well in a while. Still, he was alive, and relatively unharmed, as few were.  
"That woman stopped whatever that red glow was." he said.  
"Yeah, she did."  
"Bring her with you and follow me. I can get her some place safe, where she will recieve treatment."  
Mooney merely nodded and lifted Outai up in his arms. She was quite heavy, though she didn't look it, and he grunted with the effort to lift her. Was it just him, or was she a little lighter than she had been in past years? Maybe it was because of her body warming up. Come to think of it, why had she bled out? She hadn't done that in a very, very long time.  
Mooney pushed the questions aside and followed the man into what looked like the barracks for whatever military served in this city. They went through the barracks, which was oddly empty, and into what looked like a large palace that was in the middle of the city. The palace was in just as much mayhem as the city. Half-destroyed bodies littered the floors, with pools of blood quickly cooling around them. For the most part they all wore pure white dresses and coats, or burnished silver armor, all of which was now stained with their own blood. Those left alive who had not lost a limb were scurrying about trying to find survivors, all of which were carrying bandages to wrap wounds in. The carpet below them was already red, more so where the bodies were, and the walls were a soft cream color with paintings and tapestries littering the walls.  
"Is the regent okay?" Mooney asked as they hurried down the halls.  
"We're finding that out now." the man said, limping ahead of him.  
He lead them to a doorway carved with vines of ivy. He opened the door, revealing a moderately sized room, furnished in polished wood and green velvet. It was more suited for a high-stationed noble than an injured woman and her man. Still, it was one of few rooms not completely destroyed or filled with injured people. Mooney walked into the room and carefully lay Outai on the bed.  
"Thank you." he said to the man who had led them in. "Please, make sure someone takes care of her."  
"Where are you going?" the soldier asked.  
"Someone has to help get things under control."  
"Understood." the man said with a nod, "In that case, please take care of the south quarter. None of my men were stationed there today. Oh, what is your name?"  
"Just call me Mooney."  
"Mooney, it is a pleasure to serve with you and your woman. I am Captain Azarine, of the Royal Guard." Azarine said, giving a crisp salute.  
His...woman? Mooney nearly flushed at the thought, but he didn't dislike it. Nor did he correct the man. He didn't have time for petty things like that. He merely gave a brief nod and ran back towards the city. 


	8. Meeting the Regent

**WARNING:** Gratuitous use of FMA terminology and themes. All of which the creators of FMA own.

It had taken a few days for order - or some semblance of it - to be restored in the large city. After the panicking died down, people realized the long list of things that needed to be done. Houses had been destroyed in the upheaval and needed repairing. Bodies were still being buried, limbs and blood still being cleansed from the streets. Even the palace was more bustling than usual as serving maids and janitors scurried about trying to clean the blood off of everything it touched. As it turned out, the regent and his lovely wife had been unharmed.  
After order was restored enough for the city military to handle the rest, Mooney promptly made his way to the room Outai was in. She would be waking up soon, and he'd have a lot of explaining to do when the servants heard screaming. More than that, he didn't want her to be alone in a strange room when she finally woke up. He had been worried about her the entire time, wanting nothing more than to be with her, but duties in the city needed tending to, and it did keep him from brooding.  
Now he was finally sitting next to her on the green velvet decorated bed, lined with gold embroidery, the center of the comforter stained dark crimson. Her wound had opened when he moved her, and had been tended to by none other than the palace tailor, who promptly sewed it shut. Soft footsteps interrupted his racing thoughts, and he turned to see who was approaching.  
"My, but you do have sensitive hearing." said an older gentleman with his spine as stiff as a board, but his face kindly behind dark brown eyes. Silver flecked his hair, and his fine red silk coat, thickly embroidered in gold, spoke of richness. It was the regent himself. "The rumors were true."  
Mooney didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. Memories of old told him the courtesies he should give to someone of his standing, but he couldn't think of how to respond. If his cat ears and tail hadn't given him away, his heightened senses had, and yet no one seemed to mind. Well, almost no one.  
"So, is this your woman?"  
"I wish..." he muttered under his breath. "We're good friends, she and I."  
"You behave like a lover around her."  
"Not quite. I'm her guardian."  
"Pretty close for a guardian. Then again, I'm not one to judge. Has she woken up at all?"  
"Not yet. She should soon, though."  
"Well, at least you're cheerful about her condition. She will need that from you later."  
"Do you mind if I ask the reason for this...unexpected visit?"  
That had come across more harshly than Mooney had intended. He was annoyed with the incessant questions, some pressing too close to a sensitive matter, but that was no reason for rudeness. He supposed he was just on edge from being tired and worrying about Outai. Once she woke up and started screaming, people would wonder why, and it was either lie about it, or tell the truth. He wasn't very good at lying, and the truth would see them run out of town. If the regent was insulted, he didn't show it. Instead a pitying smile spread across his finely lined face, reminding Mooney of the kindly regent that Outai had served while her family was still alive.  
"You didn't answer any of my summons, so I thought to come to you. Now I see why you didn't answer. I wanted to tell you that I'm holding a celebration in your and her honor once she awakes."  
"It's an odd time to celebrate, don't you think? A lot of your villages were slaughtered, and a lot of people died in the attack."  
"True, but you two stopped the slaughter of several other villages, and even stopped whatever that red light was that was killing everyone. It's true a lot of people died," the regent said, sadness lacing his voice for a moment, "but a lot of people were also saved, thanks to your bravery. That alone is cause for celebration."  
Mooney gave the man an odd look. He certainly had an odd outlook about this whole situation. It was so...optimistic. But at the same time, he could see the logic behind it. There was no use in mourning losses forever. It would drive anyone insane. He'd seen that personally from Outai. So, why not pick up everyone's spirits with a celebration? Truly, this man was an outstanding ruler, and not just because of this particular situation. Mooney had seen the regent's hand in a lot of the aid efforts led by his own personal honor guard, and it was obvious he knew exactly what needed to be done.  
"Your people must love you." he said with a wry kind of smile.  
"Well, if not before this, then they will now." The king said, and it wasn't arrogance he was showing, but truth. "On a more serious note, I would like to meet with you in the main hall. We're all curious to know what exactly was happening. People are calling it a declaration of war, and I want to be sure of it before jumping to any conclusions."  
"You are a wise man." Mooney said solemnly. "How long can you wait?"  
"Not long, I'm afraid. Those who are over their shock are pressing for a counterstrike against a neighboring country that we don't get along well with."  
"Well, for now I can tell you it wasn't a declaration of war. It was an individual act, without ties to anyone."  
"I see..." the regent said thoughtfully, "Meet me in the main hall for dinner."  
"All due respect, sire-" Mooney began, but was cut off.  
"Yes, I know. You want to stay here and make sure your woman is all right. However, there are more pressing matters."  
Mooney heaved a heavy sigh. The best he could do is put a barrier around Outai to keep sound in, so that no one would hear her scream, but he wasn't sure how well that would work without being there to keep an eye on the barrier itself. He could do it without looking, but i required maintenance, and that did require looking. Still, he was left without much choice.  
"All right." he said, nodding in acquiescence.  
"Good. See that you wash up before you enter. I'll have some servants bring you a fresh change."  
Before Mooney could say anything further, the regent turned and left the room.

Mooney had wanted to clean up in the room adjacent to Outai's, but that would have scandalized the regent. He made it plain he wasn't Outai's lover, but still, modesty had to come first in a place like this. So, reluctantly, he washed and dressed in the room assigned to him. It was a small room, more suited for a servant or honor guard, but it was close to Outai's room.  
As it turned out, the clothes brought for him were finely cut and sewn silk, in rich blues that set off his eyes. Gold embroidery trailed up the sides of his pants and sleeves like vines, matching those that were carved into Outai's door. The same gold embroidery trailed down the front of his coat where it would normally button, and the silk shirt he wore held a little lace at the wrists. He was dressed to suit any kind of noble, and though he wasn't comfortable with it, he wore it just the same. It had been chosen for him to wear while his clothes were washed, and he doubted the regent would appreciate him turning up his nose to a favor. Even if the clothes fit him perfectly.  
Now Mooney was in the main hall, a huge room glistening in white tile and white wash walls, with rich red carpets and all sorts of tapestries on the walls, depicting battles centuries gone, some of which Mooney recalled easily. After all, he and Outai lived through those battles, and even fought in some of them.  
Everyone else in the hall was a noble of this country, all richly dressed in the latest fashions. It was a veritable ball, but there was no music, no dancing, no merriment. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Everyone sat at a long table set up for the evening meal, and everyone was quite serious. Some chatted like old friends, but others argued with each other about what should be done to rectify the current situation. All the chatter ceased when he entered the hall, causing him to flush with embarrassment. He really didn't like being put on the spot like that.  
"Ah, welcome, Sir Mooney." the regent said, standing and extending a welcoming hand.  
Sir Mooney? That sounded too strange to him, but he wasn't in a position to say anything about it.  
"Have a seat and tell us what happened." said another voice. Mooney recognized it as the Captain of the Royal Guard, recently promoted to Captain-General.  
Mooney sighed to himself and took a seat. A list of things ran through his head, different ways he could explain the situation without people thinking him crazy or chasing him and Outai off. He steeped his fingers in front of his face and rested his chin on his thumbs as he sat for a moment thinking. The only thing he could think of to say was the truth.  
"First of all, it was not an attack from another country or regency." he said, glad for the audible sighs of relief.  
"Then what was it?" said a man dressed in a rather vehement red coat with enough gold embroidery to fund a city.  
"It was alchemy." he said simply.  
"We know of alchemy," said a woman nearby in a beautiful green silk dress, with lace at the neck and sleeves, "but we've never seen anything like that."  
"Yeah, well, it was alchemy, performed by a couple we ran into. A man and a woman, to be precise. The man has blond hair and gold eyes. He looks like he'd be a blacksmith with his build. The woman is fair, and has brown hair and blue eyes. The man's hands are missing, but since they already have one stone, they probably replaced them."  
"What stone is this?" asked the regent.  
This was the part he was hoping to avoid. He REALLY didn't want to explain about the Philosopher's stone, the age-old end-all to all the rules of alchemy, the stone that could do anything without having to give anything. He sighed deeply.  
"It's a very dangerous stone. They were trying to make another one for themselves. Unless we find them, they'll succeed, and they'll take thousands of lives in the process."  
"The only stone I know of that can be that dangerous is the Philosopher's stone." the regent said, his expression now grim. "Many an alchemist has searched for it, and for many a reason. You mean to say they already have one, and want another?"  
"Yeah." he said, reluctantly.  
"What's the purpose of that?" said another gentleman, this one in dim yellow and green.  
"They said they wanted...to live...forever..." Mooney said hesitating. He REALLY didn't want to explain this much.  
"How do you propose we stop them? If they have one already, a whole army could disappear without a trace, and without even scratching them." said another, chubby man in deep purple.  
"I don't know." Mooney said, scratching his head furiously, "I'm not good with stuff like that."  
"An army would be seen too easily." the regent said calmly, but with no lack of force behind his words. "What we need is a private force, one that is well versed in the arts of war, as well as alchemy. Sir Mooney, I would like to send you. You seem to have more experience with them."  
"Me?" Mooney said incredulously. He cleared his throat, calming his tone. This was no way to act in front of a bunch of nobles, some of which obviously saw him as a Lord of a distant land. "Pardon, regent, but neither Outai nor myself have any kind of skill with alchemy. We've fought them twice now, and both times they managed to slip away."  
"All the more reason to send you. You know their tricks, and eventually they will run out of ways to escape."  
"Sounds like a suicide mission to me." said a young Lord with blond hair and a bright blue coat.  
Mooney knew it wasn't. He could fight off their alchemy, but he wouldn't let them know that. That would lead to them chasing him and Outai out of town with torches and pitch forks. Never mind the fact that they had saved them and helped restore order to the city. Never mind that Outai still needed care. So, with his silence, he told them he agreed.  
"Two alchemists against two people who know nothing of alchemy." Mooney said calmly, "It does sound like suicide mission."  
"Not quite." the regent said, "I know that your woman - Outai, isn't it? - yes, she has some interesting abilities. Perhaps you are lying about not knowing alchemy, to save her?"  
Mooney's hair went on end. He knew about that? He had thought that anyone who saw was either dead or lying low. Still, he assumed alchemy, and Mooney was inclined to let him think that. He heaved a small sigh, his face grim, though inside he was a bit more cheerful.  
"Well, can you blame me? I'm her guardian. I can't have her running into the fray like that, even if she tries to do that herself from time to time. She fought them twice as well, and both times she was injured. Fool woman..."  
"What a strange guardian, letting his ward get injured like that." said a woman nearby, dressed in enough pink frills to make two tents.  
"I am sure he did his best to protect her." the regent said, quelling the insultous woman. "I have word from my guards, who saw what was going on, that he was fighting with her to protect her. She was the one who jumped into the fight."  
"What a reckless woman." the woman in pink said.  
"That she is." Mooney said with a heavy sigh. "If you'll excuse me," he said standing and presenting a flourishing bow to everyone in the room, "I have some pressing matters to attend to."  
Mooney's appetite had been frail since entering the city, but now it was completely gone. He didn't want her getting hurt again, and here they were being sent off like a pair of soldiers, yet somehow treated as Lord and Lady. By the middle of the conversation his growling stomach had turned sour, threatening to give back anything it was given. Not only that, but a moment before excusing himself, Mooney had felt Outai awaken. His barrier would keep in her screams so no one would hear them, but her mind still screamed in his mind, and it was giving him a headache.  
When he entered Outai's room, he removed his blue coat, but left his silk shirt and trousers on, as well as his polished black boots. His clothes fit well, but he couldn't stand wearing anything so lavish. He was afraid of dirtying something so pretty, and frankly it was too frail for his tastes. Plus he couldn't move as freely in it. No, he preferred his baggy trousers and shirts. He hung the coat over the back of the chair that was still by the bed Outai was laying on and sat on it. He took her hand in his, allowing the barrier to open enough for his hand to fit, then to fit snugly around his arm so sound would not leak through. A brief burst of agonizing screams came through as he did so, but they were quickly cut off. After that, all that could be heard was the bed squeaking and groaning as Outai writhed in her agony. Coming back from the dead for him was very painful. For her, all she knew was agonizing pain, enough to even fill her mind. For a full day after coming back she would scream and writhe. After that it would be days before she could walk again. This was probably the hardest part of watching her wake up from the dead.


	9. Dreaming

It took a full 24 hours of screaming for Outai to finally calm down into mere moans and squirms in her anguish. The entire time she screamed, and even when she calmed into moaning, Mooney did not let go of her hand. He hated seeing her in so much pain, especially since he couldn't do anything to stop it. All he could do was let her know he was there, and he knew she appreciated it. Oddly, through all of this he could almost swear her skin was becoming a little more pink, albeit still cold and still deathly pale.  
The servants that came in to check on her definitely had questions as to why she was screaming and writhing, and why there was no sound. A simple lie of her being in so much pain that she couldn't make sound sufficed them, but the fact that she was in so much pain in the first place was harder to cover up. He explained she had a low pain tolerance, and that such a wound caused her more pain than usual, but was unsure if that sufficed the servants or not. Worse was when they noticed she had not healed at all. A simple explanation that she healed extremely slowly left them giving questioning glances, but it was the best he could do. The entire time she spent in pain before even then wiggling and moaning stopped, and even after then, Mooney did not leave her side. Luckily, meals had been brought to him, albeit with pitying looks on the servant's faces that he couldn't stand, so he didn't starve. However, he hardly slept, so he was bone weary. He was glad when he noticed her movement had stopped and she was looking at him.  
"You were really worried, weren't you?" she told him half with her mouth, half with her mind.  
"Yeah. I always am, remember?"  
"I remember. Go get some rest; you look haggard."  
"You're okay now?"  
"A day or two of rest and I will be."  
"All right. I'll be back in a little while."  
Outai gave a slow nod, wincing in the pain it caused, and closed her eyes. Even through all her pain, all that searing, unbearable pain, far worse than any kind of childbirth could provide, she had felt him holding her hand. It was a small comfort, but it was there. She didn't remember him doing that before, nor could she figure out why she liked it so much. His hand was warm in hers, and even though every fiber of her body was in searing pain, that one hand was all she needed at that time. It left her feeling...warm inside. When had that happened? She hadn't felt that since her husband and son had died.  
Even more than that, she realized that, when she spoke to him just now, half the time her voice sounded rough, as though she hadn't used it in a long time. Had she spoken with her mouth? And why was her body still feeling warm? She hadn't felt warm at all in a very long time. She tried to raise her arm to her face, to examine her skin, but her body refused to move. She was paralyzed for the time being, as was normal every time she died and came back to life. She knew it would at least be a full day before she could move at all, and the better part of a week before she could walk on her own, but that didn't keep her from trying. However, she did feel herself relaxing, and, surprisingly, she knew she was slipping in to slumber. So many surprises lately. Just what was going on? She'd have to ask Holy later. For now, she'd let the rest come.

Outai awoke in a field of flowers. The air was softly perfumed, and the flowers of all shapes and sizes left the ground looking much like a very colorful carpet. The air was cool and pleasant, and there was silence, save for the babbling of a stream nearby. It was all so...serene. She was wary at first, as she always was, but found herself relaxing in the grass, staring up at the sky. Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence sitting beind her, their back against hers.  
"You're doing well with your illusions, my friend." she said to them, taking in a breath of sweet air. When had she started breathing?  
"Thanks. It took me a while." came the playful, boyish response. "Do you like it?"  
"I do." she said calmly. "It's really...nice. I don't think I've had any dreams since I was alive."  
"A lot is happening. When I look at you, you look more and more alive. Just a moment ago you spoke with your mouth. Well, half the time anyway."  
"So, it did happen then. I'm going to have to relearn how to speak I guess."  
"Yeah. You don't have much time to learn, either. The regent is holding a grand ball in a few days to celebrate the lives that were saved. I think he gave us honorary titles of 'Lord' and 'Lady', because when I met with them they all greeted me as 'Lord Mooney'."  
Outai gave a laugh. When had she started laughing? This was the first time, wasn't it? Still it was nice. It was high, and almost musical in it's sound, in spite of her rough speaking voice. Mooney smiled to himself, relaxing against Outai's back.  
"Hey, that's a nice change. I haven't heard you laugh in a long time." he said, clearly quite happy.  
"It's good to laugh again. I forgot how good it feels. Still, I can just imagine you dressed up in something fancy, with everyone addressing you as 'Lord'."  
"Well they did, and I did. But I will tell you one thing: as soon as it was all done and I got my clothes back, I was OUT of those fancy clothes they had me wear. How can anyone stand those things? They're too restricting and too flimsy."  
"I suppose they consider the material to be comfortable. If I remember correctly from my day, nobles wore silk because it wasn't as rough as wool. It seems some things have not changed. Still, I think I would have liked to see you dressed up for once."  
"Oh?" Mooney said, cocking his head to the side for a moment. She wanted to see him dressed up? That was also a first. There were so many rapid changes lately, and he couldn't understand them, but he couldn't honestly say he didn't like some of them. "Well, I'll dress up, if you will."  
"It's a deal." she said without missing a beat, and this time Mooney turned around to look at her with wide eyes.  
"What? Is something wrong?" she asked.  
"No. Not quite. It's just...I have never seen you dress up before, much less willingly."  
"Well, it may not be as willing as you think, but it seems a fair deal to dress up for you if you are going to dress up for me."  
"WAHOO!" Mooney said.  
Promptly, he jumped up and began doing cartwheels and back flips in his excitement. He was so happy! She was smiling for the first time in thousands of years! She was laughing! Her skin was becoming warmer and pinker by the day. He didn't understand it, but he liked it. He also hadn't noticed Outai stand up, and ended up pouncing her, pinning her to the ground on accident, with his hands holding down her shoulders and sitting on her stomach. She gazed up at him, confusion in her eyes, and a hint of something else. Was it...laughter? Was she laughing again? His cheeks immediately turned color at the situation.  
"Well, this isn't awkward at all, is it Mooney?" she said, and he could almost detect humor in her voice.  
"Wah! Sorry, Outai." he said as he promptly rolled off of her and lay on the grass next to her, gazing up at the sky.  
An awkward silence passed between them, and it seemed to stretch on for quite some time. Neither could think of anything to say, so they didn't say anything, and just watched as the few, wispy clouds floated across the sky lazily. After a moment, Outai's body began to glow softly, and she herself grew more filmy and diaphanous.  
"Hey, Outai, what's going on? Where are you going?" he said as she slowly began to disappear.  
"Just going to have a little meeting inside my head. I'll tell you about it later."  
And with that she vanished.

...And woke up to pitch, heavy blackness. Only now, it seemed a little lighter for some reason. Yet another question for Holy. Even more strangely, she didn't have to go that deep to find Holy, like she usually did. As soon as she found Holy, she began her interrogation.  
"What is going on?" she asked curiously, "My mouth is beginning to move again. I've smiled a couple of times now. And my body feels so warm it's almost unbearable. Mooney says my skin looks more human, too. And when I'm around Mooney, I feel strange. What is going on? Are you doing this?"  
"No. You are."  
"I am? But how?"  
"You said you feel strange around Mooney. Tell me, how strange is it?"  
"I feel...warm. And sometimes safe. When did that happen? Why did that happen? He's my guardian, I'm supposed to feel safe around him, but this is different. I...I think I liked it when he held me when I passed out, and when he held my hand while I was in pain. Why did I like it so much?"  
"I think you love him." Holy said.  
"That's impossible. I still love my husband."  
"Your husband has been dead for ten thousand years. It's about time you moved on. I think he would understand."  
"You're a spirit. Can you speak with him?"  
"His soul is resting peacefully. I cannot wake those who rest peacefully, nor do I want to."  
"That's a relief. For a time I was afraid he and little Kenny were in pain all this time."  
"The vows you gave were 'till death do us part'. Death has parted you two, and you are not able to join him in eternal rest."  
"I have you to hate for that." she said spitefully.  
"However, this also means you can move on with your life. Staying in the past has not helped you, has it? This darkness that was consuming you, it's different now, isn't it?"  
"It is. It feels...lighter some how. It's not so heavy."  
"That's because the weight it had before was because of you. You kept your mind in the past, and it weighed you down. Now that you're realizing that someone else is there for you, that weight is being lifted. He is sharing your burden."  
"He shouldn't have to. I should do it myself."  
"Everyone needs help sometimes, even you. Let him share the burden that you carry. Without even knowing it, you've helped him carry his, and he wants to help you carry yours. Friends do that."  
"I...I guess so. But I've also hurt him all this time. I know now that he loves me, and all this time he was only a good friend and guardian to me. I don't think I have a right, feeling what I do now."  
"Perhaps not, but I've read him this whole time, and he likes the changes that are occurring in you. Are you going to hurt him again by stopping it?"  
"I...guess not. But, I don't think I'm capable of 'love' any more. I saw my emotions the last time I meditated, and 'love' was dead. 'Love' and 'passion' both. Besides, I don't think it would work out. I'm still frozen, so being affectionate would be painful for him."  
"But that's changing, isn't it?" Holy said calmly, "Look again at yourself. You'll be surprised. I'll leave you to do that."  
Instantly the light left, leaving behind it the oppressive darkness once again. This time, without even summoning them, her emotions sprung up around her. For some reason, Anger and Hatred were looking more filmy than they had last time, and decidedly weaker. Sorrow was still there, but her color was lighter, and rather than being curled into a ball, crying, she was standing, albeit hunched with her head down.  
Oddly, the first one she saw was Contentment. That dying emotion was now sitting calmly, her breathing now quiet, but deep. She was looking stronger, and smiling up at Outai. Beside her were her sisters, Love and Passion. Passion was still dead stone, but, for some reason, Love was alive, though barely. Her color was light, and almost nonexistent, and she herself looked filmy, almost to the point of not being there. Her breathing was heavy and labored.  
"She's...alive?" Outai asked.  
"She is." Contentment said with a nod and a smile. "The darkness that killed her and her sister is going away. Slowly but surely, it's going away. I'm content with that."  
"Why is it going away, though?" Curiosity asked, chorused by Confusion, both still as strong as they had ever been.  
"I think...Mooney is doing this."  
"Why would Mooney be doing this?" they chorused again. "Aren't you doing this?"  
"I guess I am, and it's because of Mooney that I am." Outai said, and the thought of it gave her heart a strange warmth that she hadn't felt in a very long time.  
Somehow, Love's breathing became a little less ragged, and her color became a little more pronounced. That warm feeling brought her back a little more. What was it? Did she want that emotion back? She was suddenly afraid, and Fear stood next to her, quivering.  
"I don't want to be hurt again. If Mooney dies, I'd die again. I can't stay dead. I don't want to be hurt like that again."  
"Mooney can't stay dead either," said Logic, cool and white and strong, "he'd come back to you."  
"What if he fell for someone else?" said fear.  
"He hasn't done that in all the time he's been with you, and he's not going to. If he did, he'd be hurt like you were, and he doesn't want that."  
Confusion stepped up this time, but Outai disappeared before she could say anything. She had a lot of thinking to do.

When she woke up, she found a servant checking on her wound. She should have been embarrassed that she was unclothed from the hips up, but it was a woman addressing her wound, so it didn't matter.  
"Oh, you're awake!" said the stern woman, who was frowning at her belly. "Your wound shows now signs of healing. Are you really that slow?"  
"I suppose so."  
"Well, I guess I'll have to take over your treatment. That tailor does a fine job sewing, but she knows nothing of dressing wounds." The woman said, her gray head bobbing for a moment as she reached into a leather bag, pulling out a jar of something that smelled awful. "This will sting a bit, but will help in the healing process."  
The woman began smearing on a greasy, yellowish concoction that smelled heavily of bitter herbs. Outai knew these herbs, and knew they were meant for healing wounds, but not deep ones like hers. Still, she wouldn't give herself away by telling the woman otherwise. It did sting some, but it was nothing to the pain her body still felt, so she didn't even flinch. After a night of rest she would have to heal herself a bit, though not all the way, lest she draw attention at her suddenly healed wound.  
"You are a brave one." the woman said, now sounding strangely motherly. "Not many would take a knife to the gut like that and keep from flinching while it's being cared for. But after the episode I heard you went through when you woke up, I suppose this is nothing now. Tell me, why did you go through so much pain from a wound like this?"  
"Being stabbed is no walk through the woods." Outai said simply.  
"Well, yes, but I can't imagine it would cause THAT much pain."  
"Some people just have a low pain tolerance. I take it my friend has given a thorough description of the ones who did this?" Outai said, changing the subject as the woman began wrapping her in bandages again.  
"He did. The regent wants to send you both after them, but I don't think that's a good idea. Seeing how slowly you're healing, you are definitely not up to the task. Here, eat this."  
The woman gave her a bowl of what smelled like hot beef broth, but Outai still could not move. How was she going to explain that? She wasn't surprised she and Mooney would be sent after those two. In fact, she had planned to do so as soon as she was able.  
"Aren't you going to eat, child?" the woman said when Outai didn't move.  
"Not at the moment." she said, trying to cover up. Unfortunately, her growling stomach gave her away. Since when did she feel hungry?  
"You must eat something or you'll never get better. Besides, I can hear your stomach complaining."  
"Your stomach would complain, too, if it had a knife buried in it."  
"That is true, which is why, for now, you're on a liquid diet. Still, you need nourishment. If I have to, I will feed you myself."  
"I won't fight you." Outai said stubbornly.  
Her ruse worked. Rather than explain exactly how weak she was and why, the woman simply assumed she was being stubborn and decided to feed her herself.  
"You are such a baby." she said, shaking her head regretfully. "But if you're going to be that way, I have no choice."  
The woman climbed up next to Outai on the bed and lifted the top half of her body to a sitting position. She quickly shoved several pillows behind her, so that Outai would remain in that position. Before she knew it, Outai was being spoon fed a hot, steaming broth of beef. It wasn't spicy at all, though this country was known for using lots of spice, but it did have a lot of herbs in it known for being nutritive. outai didn't fight the woman, as promised, as she was spoon fed like a baby. Her pride was too damaged for that at having to be fed like that, but she resigned to her current position. She couldn't move on her own, so there was no point in pouting about it. 


	10. Betrayed

As predicted, it had taken a full three days for Outai to heal enough to walk. By that time her wound showed signs of healing, and while the maid took credit with her ointment, both Outai and Mooney knew it was Outai doing it, slowly, so as not to raise suspicion. The very day she had been seen walking through the halls as part of her therapy, the regent declared a grand ball in their honor. Every noble was to attend, and any merchants that could come as well. The rest of the city populace would celebrate in the streets, with copious amounts of drink and merriment.  
Indeed, it was a grand thing at that. Mooney met Outai at the doors leading to the Great Hall, dressed in black trousers and coat lined in silver embroidery, with lace at the neck and cuffs. Outai herself wore a deep green dress that faded softly to white as it traveled from hem to neckline. She wore white silk gloves, and her hair had been pulled back into a tight roll near the top of her head. She flushed a little when she saw how Mooney had stared at her, but said nothing.  
"Ah, welcome!" The regent said loudly, and warmly, upon her entrance. "We've gathered here in your honor, to thank you and congratulate you on saving this city."  
"We thank you for this kind honor." Outai said with a long-learned curtsy. It wasn't her first time in front of nobility.  
"Well, let the celebration begin!"  
No sooner had he spoke than a band struck up in the far left corner of the room. Couples began to dance a grand waltz in the middle of the room, though some stuck to the sides sipping wine and chatting with old friends. Mooney offered a white-gloved hand for a dance, giving Outai a soft bow. She nodded her head and took his hand willingly, her hand still ice cold beneath her gloves. Emeralds and moon stones glistened in a string around her neck, and a fine string of emeralds graced one wrist.  
When had Mooney become so handsome? Was it the new clothing he wore? The cut of the fabric looked perfect on him, as though he were born for it, and the light of the candles and lanterns - backed by mirrors to soften the light and enhance it - seemed to make him glow in a heavenly light somehow. His hair had been brushed for once, though not in any local styles, and his eyes seemed to dance with delight as they glided across the floor in a dance that only they knew.  
"You're blushing." he said quietly, a playful smile stretching across his face. "That's something new."  
"Am I?" she said, "I hadn't noticed."  
"Then what were you noticing just now?"  
"How handsome you look." she said, surprising herself. She hadn't meant to tell him that.  
"Me handsome? Look at you! You're gorgeous!"  
"It's the dress..."  
"No, it's you. The dress is only an enhancement."  
This time Outai did notice her cheeks growing warmer. What was with that look in his eyes?  
"Well, I didn't really have much choice. It was either this, or something not even I would wear in public."  
Outai wasn't a bar maid, but she was known to be scandalous in her attire. She had been since she died, claiming that it allowed her to move. He couldn't see how a snug bodice allowed movement, but she was right about the skirt of her usual black dress. It revealed a LOT, but it let her move. Still, if they had offered something THAT scandalous...Mooney could only imagine what it was. It was probably something quite diaphanous, if even Outai wouldn't wear it. Probably enough so to show EVERYTHING underneath it...Mooney felt his face warm, and could see Outai glaring at him.  
"I would hate to think you'd embarrass yourself in front of all these people because you imagined something you should not." she said coldly.  
"N-no ma'am." Mooney said, visibly paling. He knew that tone of voice, and he knew it meant trouble. A LOT of trouble. "I was...uh...just appreciating the work that the maids put into dressing you up so finely."  
"Right." she said, clearly not believing him.  
"Sorry." he said, hanging his head dejectedly.  
"I forgive you. Let's just enjoy ourselves. It's been a while, not counting that dance a few days ago."  
"Sounds good to me!"  
As they danced, they received complements from those around them on how handsome they were together, how handsome Mooney looked, how gorgeous Otuai was. A few times someone tried to cut in, but neither would allow it. Before they knew it, they were the only ones dancing. Apparently the others had cleared out to see what strange dance they had concocted. When the dance ended, they found themselves staring at each other, somehow unable to look away.  
Perhaps they had been caught up in the moment, especially since it had grown dark and fireworks had started going off outside in the middle of the dance, blooming colors across the black sky. Whatever it was, Mooney bent down and pressed his lips against Outai's, both of their eyes widening in shock. Neither had expected him to do that, but neither pulled away. Her lips were soft somehow, even if they were cold, and his warm and soft to her. Somehow, she enjoyed it, though she couldn't say why, and though it embarrassed her endlessly, she couldn't bring herself to pull her eyes away from those deep blue orbs, much less pull her face from his.  
Suddenly his eyes grew wide with shock and filled with pain. Outai didn't know what was going on until a deep and burning pain filled her chest. When she looked down, she saw a sword sticking out of Mooney's chest at a downward slant, his shirt around it bloodied, and the same sword stuck in her own. Mooney's body went limp in her arms, his eyes now closed, and she held him upright in spite of her ever growing weakness.  
"That was a fine dance." a soft, but familiar voice whispered in their ears, "But it's time for this 'dance' to end."  
The sword was withdrawn from their bodies, for which Outai was glad. It was too late to preserve any dignity or secrecy for their identities, and perhaps it had been too late from the start. Outai's body glowed softly, and the first thing she did was heal Mooney, though he was already unconscious in her arms. She couldn't heal him well like she wanted - she was still too weak from just waking up, and now had her own injury to deal with. She managed to seal up the wounds fairly well, but too much would tear them open, and she was already feeling very weak.  
Oddly, she heard no soldiers coming in, no panicked cries from the others attending the ball, no orders for the assassin to be slain. Instead, she saw calm faces around her, and the only soldiers to come in were those standing and watching them die. She could see the regent approaching the crowd, his friendly brown eyes now ice cold and hard as rock.  
"These two monsters could not be allowed to live." he explained to the crowd, "No man has cat-like features, and no woman is cold as ice and lives to tell about it. They must have been the ones to set the city ablaze as it did a few days ago, and now we seek justice. For our husbands, our wives, our sisters and brothers. For our children, our aunts and uncles. For all those who died in that strange attack. We have our justice now."  
It was a grand soliloquy, and it was the last thing Outai heard before all went black. She was vaguely aware of falling back into the arms of a soldier, with Mooney in her arms, and being dragged outside into the cool evening air. After that, there was nothing.

Outai found herself floating through a thick blackness. She wasn't sure where she was for a moment, until she realized she was in her own mind. Suddenly around her were her emotions. This time even Passion was there, and oddly, was sitting up, alive, rather than cold stone. And Love was looking far better. In fact, she was standing, and smiling warmly, healthy as ever. However, the predominant emotion was Rage, and she knew why, even before Rage spoke.  
"How DARE they! How DARE they hurt Mooney and myself, after all we did for them! We saved their lives, and what do they do? They call us monsters! The lure us in with a nice party in our 'honor', and murder us!"  
This time, no others argued. Love and Passion looked hurt. Sorrow was strangely quiet, back down on the floor curled in a ball, but definitely not dying. Contentment was quiet, too, and hiding.  
"I love him." Outai said to herself, finally realizing the fact.  
"It's about time you realized that." voices chorused.  
Outai turned to see Love and Passion standing next to each other, accompanied by something else. It was another version of herself, dressed all in white, and glowing brightly. It was the part of her she became when she fused herself with Holy. In essence, it was Holy itself, taking the shape of her.  
"Is he okay, Holy."  
Holy was silent. Outai didn't like that silence.  
"Holy, answer me."  
"You lived through the attack. You are alive. Both of you were abandoned to the woods, not even given graves."  
"But what about Mooney?"  
Again there was no answer. She had to get out of there and get to Mooney. She turned, and was back into the blackness, which now began to grow again. This time, she couldn't bring herself to care.  
Outai woke up feeling damp earth beneath her, cool air around her, and a weight on top of her. From the smell of it, it was probably Mooney. She could smell him the way she smelled him during the dance, and with it was the twinge of blood. It took her a moment to open her eyes and see that it really was Mooney, laying on top of her, lifeless. Her body was in relatively little pain, save for the pain and weakness of having revived only a few days before, telling her she had not died. But what about Mooney?  
She carefully rolled to her side, taking the body of her friend with her and gently laying him on the grass beside her. She rolled him onto his back and rose herself to her knees beside him. His face looked almost peaceful in his rest. She bent down to listen for breathing, but found none. She tore open his coat and shirt, starting at the hole made by the sword, and listened to his chest. There was nothing. No breathing, no circulation, nothing. He was dead. She knew he wouldn't stay that way, but it still pained her greatly. This was the second time in a month he had died, the first by his own hand, and it hurt her as much as her husband's death hurt her.  
They did this. Those ungrateful bastards in that city did this. All the other humans were just the same, too. Everywhere else she had been, she had been exiled because she was different. Never mind that she saved their lives and helped rebuild in the past and present. Never mind that she had stopped loved ones from killing themselves and sent them back to their families. Never mind that she had done whatever she could to help them. No, they didn't care about any of that. All they saw was that she was different, and that was all that mattered to them. She was a demon, a monster, a thing to be feared and hated, no matter what she did, and all of the same went for her dear friend, now lifeless in her arms. She made an oath to herself then. She would never interfere again. Let that man and woman kill as many as they want and get that blasted stone. She no longer cared.  
Outai curled up into a ball on the ground, her head resting on Mooney's bloody chest, though the wound over his heart was now sealed, though barely. She knew he would be in a great deal of pain when he woke up, and she'd take care of it then. For now she finished healing what he had left to heal, and held him close. A sob rose in her throat, and she was powerless to stop it. Liquid tears began rolling down her face, but she didn't stop to realize that she was crying, let alone in a more human way. Sobs escaped her mouth, and tears escaped her eyes, and before she knew it, she had cried herself back to sleep, her own wounds still unhealed. 


	11. Giving Up

"Well, isn't this the picture of sweetness." Came an all-too familiar voice. Outai looked up to see the couple they had been fighting, both with weapons in hand, and both ready to use them. She didn't care any more. Let them do what they wanted. She wouldn't stop them. It was the woman who spoke, and at the moment she looked ready to loose the knives in her hands if Outai so much as twitched the wrong way. Oddly, she didn't care.  
"Aren't you going to try and stop us?" the woman asked when she saw that Outai wasn't moving.  
"No."  
"Not even to save so many people, like you did before?" The man spoke up this time.  
"Do as you like. I don't care."  
"That's quite a change, in quite a short period of time." he said, his voice wary, as though expecting her to attack them suddenly.  
"I don't care."  
"You keep saying that!" the woman said, peevishly, "If that's the case, then just give us the stone you have, since you don't care about it any more."  
"I never said I didn't care about the stone in my possesion." Outai said, bland as ever, "I merely said I don't care what you do. Go ahead, make another stone. Give yourselves immortality and see for yourselves how miserable it is. I don't care any more."  
"Why waste the effort when you have another stone?" the man said, "It's going to waste anyway, so give it to us."  
"Too many precious lives went into this one. I won't give it to any who are undeserving."  
"My, aren't we the hypocrite." the woman sneered. "First you stop us to save their lives, then you let us do as we wish, to make another stone. Yet you have one, and you say too many precious lives went into it. Aren't their lives precious too? It seemed like they were a few days ago."  
"Things have changed. The lives that went into my stone were ones I knew, ones I cared for. These people, this city means nothing to me. Do as you wish. It doesn't matter."  
"I see..." the man said, strangely understanding. "Let's go. They've given us a window. Let's not stay here until they change their mind. Whoever you two are, I hope we never cross paths again."  
"If we do, it won't matter what happens." Outai said, her voice still bland.  
It was true. Outai didn't care what happened any more. She gave up protecting humans, and now had no purpose to her eternal life. Humans were too evil, too self-centered to save. They'd steal the lives of others, if it meant their happiness, and not even give a single thought to the lives they were stealing to do so. So, she simply stopped caring. Right now, she couldn't care about anything or anyone but Mooney. She knew Mooney would argue her decision, but she was ready for that. All that was left to do was to find out how to stay dead. With no purpose in her life, what was she going to do for all eternity? It would just be too boring. However, the boredom would never be so great as to make her lend a helping hand towards humans ever again.  
As the man and woman began to walk past them, the man knelt down next to her, his gold eyes meeting her green ones.  
"Whatever happened in that city broke you, didn't it? Are you so easily broken?"  
"Does it matter if I am? Just go about your business and leave us be."  
"There's nothing so terrible as a broken spirit. I hope you find your purpose again one day." he said as he stood up.  
"Odd words coming from someone who tried to kill us not too long ago."  
"Your words are pretty strange too, you know." And with that, they left. As Outai watched their receding backs as they headed towards the city, she closed her eyes. She had stopped caring and interfering, but that didn't mean she wanted to watch such an atrocity for a third time. Besides, she was tired for some reason. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep forever. Except there was Mooney. So, for him, she'd only rest a few hours.

It was Mooney that woke up first after Outai's conversation with the couple. Really, it was his mind that woke up first, bringing with it sudden awareness. He was aware of the cold, damp ground beneath him, and a cold, heavy burden on top of him. He was aware of the cool, crisp air that was oddly laced with the stench of death. His first instinct was to jump up and investigate it, and possibly stop the cause, but he couldn't move. His entire body ached, though only barely enough to make him groan for it, and groan he did.  
Upon opening his eyes he found Outai laying on top of him, still wearing the gorgeous green dress she had worn for the ball, but stripped of jewelry and her hair slightly in disarray. Why were they in a forest, on the ground? It took a moment, but he finally remembered what had happened. They had been invited to a ball in their honor. They had danced. And after the dance, Mooney had bent down and...  
The thought made his face flush brightly. He had kissed Outai. That was the first time he'd ever been so bold with her with his feelings. Even more, he had expected her to pull away, to kick him, to yell at him. But she didn't. No, she kissed him back, and in her beautifl green eyes, he could see that shew as enjoying herself. That was the first time he'd seen anything like that since she had been alive with her family. The thought made him smile to himself. That is, until he remembered the next detail.  
To him it had been a fiery pain piercing his back. He'd seen her eyes grow wide for a moment, and didn't realize why until she pulled back and saw the sword through his chest, delving into her own. And there was that familiar voice...Who had spoken? He couldn't recall anything after that. That meant he had died. Likely, Outai had died, too, which meant she'd wake up in even greater pain, and take far longer to heal. That would explain why his entire body ached, though it never had before this. He faintly recalled how Outai suddenly started feeling pain upon revival, and how it grew worse with each death. Perhaps the same was happening to him. After all, he hadn't died NEARLY as many times as she had.  
The first thing Mooney did was check on Outai. Her brainwaves told him she was live - after a fashion, of course - but sleeping. So many strange things had been happening lately that he almost hadn't questioned why she was sleeping. She NEVER slept once out of stasis. Still, it seemed that, since his suicide, she had become increasingly human, and the oppressive darkness that he felt from her had gradually ebbed.  
Now it was coming back.  
It wasn't as strong as it had been over the last ten millenia, but it was stronger than it had been the last week or two. And her body felt colder than it did at the ball. Glancing at her, it appeared more blue hued as well. What was it that had made it go away in the first place? Mooney wished that he knew, so he could make it go away again. This time for good.  
Mooney could feel Outai stirring, and he tried to move away from her, so as not to embarrass her, but when he tried, she latched on tighter, causing him to groan in pain.  
"I'm glad you're awake." she said softly. "And I'm sorry you're in pain."  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm the one who failed to protect you. Again."  
"Well, neither of us saw it coming. We were both fools. So, don't worry about it."  
"What happened in there?" he asked.  
"They betrayed us. They said we were monsters, said we had caused the attack in the first place, and they killed you. I tried to heal you, once the sword was removed, but I was too late. I only healed myself in time. I'm sorry. I should have been faster. I should have focused on you more."  
"Knowing you, you healed the best that your strength at the time would allow. It's not your fault that it wasn't enough."  
"I reserved some because I had just come back from the dead, and didn't want to have to revive so soon. I was selfish. I put myself before you."  
"You did the right thing. Think of it this way: if you had died, then it would have taken at least twice as long to come back, and at least twice as long to rehabilitate. If you ever did. Reviving again so soon after reviving probably would have given you enough pain to kill you all over again, and then where would you be? Besides, I'm you're guardian. I'd die for you. I've done it before."  
"I know...but still..."  
"Enough of that." he said, again with his big-brother tone of voice. "I'm just glad you're okay. Now, what of the city?"  
"It's gone."  
"What? What do you mean gone?"  
"They came back, and they made a second stone."  
"WHAT? Didn't you try to stop them? Or...were you still feeling too weak?"  
"I let them. I don't care about humans any more, Mooney. Think about it. In the past all they did was shun us because we were different. We should have known they would lure us with a grand ball, just so they could kill us, thinking to do the world a favor. We were fools to trust them, or to ever believe any human could be grateful for the protection we've given over the years."  
"So, that's it then." Mooney said bitterly, "You're just going to give up. Just because they betrayed us again. That's never stopped you from caring before, so why now?"  
Outai said nothing.  
"If anything, they should be pitied! They don't know who to trust. They're born with a flaw in their minds that makes them distrustful towards others, and not without cause. Yeah, they steal from and murder each other, they betray those closest to them, but they don't know any better."  
Again, she was silent.  
"So, what are you going to do for all eternity then? Your whole purpose over these years was to find someone to take the stone and use it. Are you giving up on that, too?"  
Outai was still silent, and it infuriated him. He tried to sit up, to roll over out of her grasp, to do anything, but she only held tighter. And somehow, his shirt - which had been stiff from his own blodd drying on it - began to feel wet. He could understand her pain well enough - he'd watched a few too many times as she was murdered by those she had saved, and she'd seen the same several times, and now she really had no purpose in this eternal existence of theirs - but he was pissed at her. She was never the type to give up, so why start now? Now, when they needed her help the most? Knowing anything, those two lunatics would go mad with power and start wreaking all kinds of havoc. He wanted to get away from her, if only to clear his head a bit and cool off, but she wouldn't let go.  
"Let go of me, Outai." he said sternly, but she only held tighter, now wiping her damp eyes on his shirt. "I said let go!"  
Still, she would not let go. Though, now, there was a decided hitch in her chest, as if she really were crying.  
"Damnit, Outai! What's gotten into you?" he yelled at her.  
"That's twice in two months, Mooney." she said softly, her voice cracking, "Both times I failed to save you."  
"Holy damnit, Outai! I told you before, that's not your job! Now LET ME GO!"  
"Stupid fool!" she yelled at him, and that was soon accompanied by outright sobs. "Stupid, loveable fool."  
Why WAS she crying? She NEVER got this upset. Come to think of it, why had she enjoyed that kiss so much? What was going on in her head? Mooney resigned himself to his position, but was till angry with her.  
"Alright, there's something else you're not telling me. What is it?"  
Outai only shook her head. To tell the truth, she was afraid of telling him what was on her mind, though she couldn't say why. The thought had crossed her mind that, if those two ran amok with two stones, then maybe the world would see what a terrible idea it was to search for such a powerful stone, and thus stop. However, that wasn't likely. Why did she care anyway? She gave up on humans.  
But that wasn't what bothered her at the moment. She could still remember the kiss, how soft his lips were against hers, how beautiful he looked in the candle light, dressed in fine clothes. She remembered how his eyes seemed to dance with glee as he kissed her. And she remembered how they popped open as he was run through with the Regent's sword. She'd watched him die before, many times, but it was never like that. She had never watched him die when she...had feelings for him. She hadn't even realized that was what had been going on in her mind until her dream before waking in the woods. However, seeing her mind like that was a revelation to her. She loved him, but it couldn't work out between them. Sure, they were both immortal, so neither had to worry about the other, but her body...  
Outai finally realized her body had grown colder, closer to ice than it had been at the party. Why had that happened? Why had she began to thaw in the first place? Was it because of Mooney? Thinking back, she realized she hadn't begun to feel more human until Mooney committed suicide, when those first icy tears left her eyes in that cramped and damp cavern. She had cried for him then. She'd never done that before. And since then her body began to warm, she had smiled, she had spoken with her mouth. She even laughed, and ate food! So then, why was she freezing again?  
"Are you going to tell me, or are you just going to sit there and pout like a little kid?" Mooney's voice broke through her thoughts. No, she couldn't tell him now.  
"I was just thinking..." she said as she finally let go, and sat up on her knees, though her eyes wouldn't stop leaking. "If we let them do what they want, maybe they'll cause enough damage for humanity to realize what a mistake it is to chase after the stone."  
"Not likely, that."  
"But still possible. If we let them do that, humanity will learn it's lesson. If we intervene, they will never learn."  
"Or they'll want it more. Now tell me, what's going on with you? Lately you've been different. And I don't just mean your body either. You've been more emotional, where usually you're stoic enough to teach a gargoyle how to hide his emotions."  
Outai fell silent. She would NOT tell him.  
"I'll read your mind, if I have to."  
"You can't even get through my barrier. Do you want me to be stoic again?"  
"Nah, not really. I like seeing you be more normal, and frankly, I really missed hearing you laugh and seeing you smile. It's been too long. I just gotta know, what's going on in that head of yours?"  
"These clothes won't do for travel." she said, changing the subject as she stood and smoothed her skirt unconsciously, "We'll have to loot the town for supplies. No use buying anything if no one is alive to sell."  
"You're not going to slip me on this one." Mooney persisted as he, too, stood, though with a cringe of pain. Every fiber of him ached. "So, tell me."  
"What if I don't want to? What if I don't even know?"  
Outai flushed and quickly turned around. She hadn't meant to say that last part! That could lead to too many questions, leading to subjects she didn't want to explain. Fortunately, Mooney got the hint, and left it alone. 


	12. The Secret is Out

**WARNING:** Gratuitous use of FMA terminology and themes. ALL of it belongs to the owners and creators of FMA.

Mooney and Outai sifted through the city in silence. Though they knew that everyone was gone, somehow they felt inclined not to bring attention to themselves. Or perhaps they were both still upset. Either way, as they walked through barren streets, searching the occasional house for supplies they might need, they remained quiet.  
Outai didn't do any real searching until they reached the palace. The halls were, of course, completely empty. The walls still held their hangings, the rugs still on the floors. Nothing was amiss, except it lacked human life completely. There wasn't a drop of blood to be found, as was expected, but it was still eerily quiet. In spite of her dirty and wrinkled dress, Mooney thought she very much belonged in that palace. Or maybe it was BECAUSE of the dress. Who knew?  
It took hours searching the whole palace. They both knew they could have found whatever they needed in the city, but since everyone was gone, perhaps they could reclaim what had been taken from them. Sure enough, in a small closet in the kitchen, piled on the floor to be burned later, were Outai's dress, boots, and cape, and Mooney's baggy pants and shirt. They both heaved a sigh of relief as they scoopped the old, travel worn clothes into their arms, and looked for a place where they could change in privacy. A few minutes later, they met up in a hallway, out of the fancy silks they had been wearing and back to sturdy cotton or wool. Mooney missed the fine dress on her already, but knew she couldn't move well in it. It was not built for travel.  
Oddly, Outai felt the same way about Mooney. She remembered how dashing he looked in that fine coat and breeches, his hair combed nicely, and how the light seemed to dance around him. Still, she knew he preferred clothes that were baggy, so he could move freely. Though frankly, she couldn't see how he could move without his pants falling down. Not that she minded. It was a rather amusing mental image.  
Not much else had been needed. Mooney had found some travel bags in the stables, and Outai filled it with some foods they normally didn't get - crusts of bread, logs of cheese, a few fruits and vegetables that weren't found in the forests - as well as a blanket roll for each of them. They normally didn't need any of that - they were used to living off of the land - but it was nice to have a blanket for once, and fruits and vegetables they didn't normally get. And it meant Outai didn't have to worry about buying bread for a little while. Really, they indulged themselves, and Outai found nothing wrong with it, though Mooney felt guilty. He still believed the humans could be saved from themselves.  
It was Outai that decided to spend the night at the palace. They were used to the forest, and that was well and fine, but if there was an opportunity to sleep on a nice, soft bed without being run out of town for it, they'd take it up in a heartbeat.  
The next day found Outai and Mooney walking down yet another unbeaten path, this time through a prarie. Outai had wanted to carry the pack, but even though it was fairly light, Mooney insisted on playing the part of the pack mule. She found this chivalry endearing in him, if not slightly annoying at times. Now as they walked across waist-high grass, the sky above them clear and crisp, damp with the morning dew yet to fall, they walked in silence. Outai was deep in thought, nearly meditative as they walked, as was Mooney.  
"Outai," he said, breaking the silence, "where are we going to go now? What are we going to do? Since you gave up on your mission, we have nothing to do and nowhere to go. It's going to be really boring."  
"Still going on about that? Well, if you remember, my 'mission' said nothing about helping humans. All it was, was to find someone worthy of taking this blasted stone and putting it to good use. We will still search for that person, but from now on, we will not interfere with any human transmutations, nor will we step in and fight their wars. You can converse with them if you want. I have no intention of going near one, unless I suspect they are worthy."  
"Right, I almost forgot..." he said, almost sounding forlorn.  
And...she was back to where they started when she woke up. True, her mind didn't seem so stuck on the past, for that he was grateful, but her demeanor of distrust towards anyone save the two of them was back, as was her cold, logic thought patters, though now it was mixed with bitterness and hatred. Or, more correctly, MORE bitterness and hatred. She'd had those to begin with. Why had his death affected her so badly? It never effected her before, because of her cold reasoning, that he would come back shortly anyway. Even worse, the darkness was growing heavier, and it was beginning to weigh him down again.  
"Are you upset with me?" she asked.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"You've been unusually quiet. And you look almost forlorn again. You're not thinking of suicide again, are you? Don't forget you made a promise to me."  
"Nah, but I AM worried about you."  
"Me?" she said incredulously, "Why would you worry about me?"  
"You were doing so well for a while. You were less gloomy, and that darkness in your head was starting to reced. Your body and your manerisms were becoming more human. Then this happened and you're back to square one again, and all because of what? Because you were betrayed? That's nothing new. We've both experienced it thousands of times. Was it because they killed me? That's nothing new either. That never bothered you before. So, what's got your panties in a knot?"  
Outai heaved a heavy sigh through her nose. She had no intention of telling him what she was going through emotionally with him. After ten thousand years of mourning, she didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't know what to say, or how to react any more. Or rather, she didn't remember. She had shut off those feelings, that knowledge of what to do, when her family died. When they had died, a part of her had died with them. And now it had come back to life.  
"C'mon, Outai, let me take a peek in your head." he said, breaking the brief silence.  
"No."  
"I promise I won't peek at your thoughts. I just want to run a diagnostic."  
Outai gave this a moment of thought. She did NOT want to risk him reading her surface thoughts, or even her subconscious ones. However, a diagnostic didn't look at those. It just checked the overall health of her mind, body, and spirit.  
"All right." she said simply.  
Outai knew the drill. She'd continue on, though there would be a prying sensation in her mind. As soon as she brought down her barrier, though, she saw blackness. All was blackness. That heavy, oppressive blackness she knew was in her own mind. Instantly, Anger was next to her.  
"Mooney! You said you wouldn't pry!" she said, speaking Outai's thoughts.  
"I know." he said, appearing before her, sheepishly scratching his head, "It was the only way to make you open up. You healed my mind, and I want to see why you haven't healed your own, and if I can help."  
"You should have said so from the beginning." Anger said.  
"If I had, would you have let me in?"  
"No." said Logic, popping up cool and calm. There was no logic in emotion. "I knew you'd find your way into my conscious and subconscious thoughts, and I don't want you knowing those."  
"Why not? Keeping it in like that will only hurt you."  
"True." said Logic, "Still, it is not something we want you to know just yet. We haven't figured it out ourselves just yet."  
"What is it you're trying to figure out?" Mooney said, knowing that Logic was a close sister - twins really - with Honesty. There was no chance for Deception to be there. Deception ceased to exist a long time ago.  
"Why does it matter so much to you what I think or do?" Outai asked, Curiosity standing next to her like a close shadow. That one was always particularly strong in her.  
"Because I love you. Because I care about you, Outai. I don't want to see you get hurt any more, but you keep bringing it on yourself. You fling yourself into battles without thinking, you bottle up your thoughts until they explode and you end up hurting yourself intentionally."  
"You're just saying that because you swore to protect me." said Doubt, close cousin to Sorrow. "You're only protecting me because you promised my mother you would."  
"Only part of that is true." said a golden Mooney, behind the real one. "Yes, I swore to protect you. But if I didn't care, I would have stopped by now. I know you can take care of yourself just fine, but because I care, I WANT to protect you. Even if it means protecting you from yourself."  
"Why haven't you purified yourself?" the real Mooney asked again.  
"Holy won't let me." the real Outai said. "Believe me, I tried. Holy said it was too dangerous."  
"Ever think it's because you're trying to do it alone?"  
"Perhaps." said Logic.  
"But I do it alone because I don't want you getting hurt." said a soft voice from behind.  
Mooney turned around, and found a golden, glowing Outai, looking strong and happy. The real Outai's eyes widened, and she rushed to tackle the golden one, but it was not in enough time to silence her.  
"I love you Mooney." Love Outai said, smiling warmly at him.  
"Are you happy now?" Rage Outai screamed at Love Outai. "He knows our secret now! He's going to expect more from us now, when we don't even know what to do about you!"  
"Then let Mooney help." Love said, "He wants to help, just as you wanted to help him. It goes both ways."  
"She is correct." Logic said, nodding in approval. "We all know he loves us, even though not even I know why. We've known it for some time now."  
"And now that he knows our secret," came a mournful voice. Mooney saw it was a blue version of Outai, sitting on the floor, back to back with the real one, each a mirror of the other. He felt he knew this one all too well. It was too strong not to know. "He will leave us. He will find some other girl. Or he will eventually grow tired of us and leave us alone."  
"Foolishness!" Logic asserted, "That has no logic to it whatsoever. He loves us, and we love him. He would not run from us for loving him, since he loves us. Not only that, but he knows as well as we do that he'd be hurt in only a lifetime when that girl dies. Sooner, when she finds out that he doesn't age and runs him out of town like everyone else. The only logical match-up - if a match-up could be said to be logical at all - would be him and us."  
"Logic is right." the real Mooney said, chorused by Love Mooney. Usually her cold logic annoyed him, but now he was beginning to see the bright side of it. Oddly, his own Logic had shown up with him.  
"You see? When you apply logic, rather than emotion, the true answer comes out." Logic Outai said triumphantly.  
Neither Outai or her emotions said anything after that. Love Outai and Love Mooney seemed to be holding each other like a couple watching a sunset. Mooney sat behind the real Outai, seeing that sorrow had moved off a little distance, and held her closely in his arms. Even in her mind, his body felt warm and comforting. Even though she was frozen still, she could some how feel him holding her, and, for whatever reason, she liked it. Contentment showed up next to her as her body seemed to act on it's own and relax, rather than obeying and standing up. Somehow, Anger and Rage seemed to be fading away, and Bitterness and Hatred, who had been silent but watching, began to fade with them, even if only for a short time. Everything bad began to fade, and all the positive emotions - even some she had forgotten that she had - grew a little stronger.  
"I think I get it now." he whispered in her ear as his chin rested on the top of her head. "I know why you started changing, why you started becoming human. I know what it is that began to banish this darkness inside you. It was Love, wasn't it."  
"You caught me, red handed." Love Outai said happily, rocking back and forth contentedly in Love Mooney's arms. "But you have yourself to thank for that. You're the one who woke me up and brought me back from my ten thousand years of being dead. When my family died, I died. You brought me back."  
"Is this true?" he asked the real Outai.  
"Yes." she said reluctantly.  
"Why didn't you say anything before? Geez, this whole time you knew that I love you, but you wouldn't tell me that you love me. Why wouldn't you say anything?"  
"Because, I didn't know what to do. I still don't. It's been so long...those emotions were dead for so long...I don't know what to do with them. I don't know how to act or anything. I'm so confused!"  
Mooney could feel Outai tensing in his arms. She was visibly upset, now that her secret was out, though for the eternal life of him he couldn't understand why. She should be happy! She kenw he wasn't going to run. She knew he loved her, and here she was upset because he knew she loves him.  
"You big dope." he said affectionately, as he hugged her a little closer, "You were worried about that all this time? Don't you remember growing up? We're not born with the information of what to do when we love someone. We learn it as we grow up, as we love that person more over time, as we interact with them. Do you really think that would have hurt me to know you love me? Do you really think I wouldn't help you know what to do? Hell, I've loved you for ten thousand years, and I STILL don't know what to do, but I'm not giving up on it. From now on, no more hiding things from me. I always knew you wanted to help me, as you've done so often before. Let me help you now."  
"All right." she said, with a resigned sigh. What was done, was done. The honey could not be put back into the comb now.  
Suddenly that heavy darkness didn't feel so heavy any more. Somehow, it had lost it's weight, and some of it's opressiveness with it. Outai stood up, with Mooney not far behind in doing so as well, and looked around.  
"The darkness is fleeing again. It really was because of you."  
"You had doubts?"  
"I always have doubts." said Doubt Outai, standing on his left side.  
"But there is still darkness here." The real Outai said, "Some of it will never go away. Holy said that if it did, I could lose my mind."  
"Then we'll get rid of what we can get rid of, safely." the real Mooney said. "Now that I'm here, do you think you can use Holy?"  
"No." said a glowing white Outai in front of them. "What darkness is left cannot be cleansed. Not without risking her sanity. The darkness continues to flee, and that is fine. But when it stops fleeing, then you know that the darkness she brought on herself is gone completely, and all that is left is the impurity she picked up from her home world and refined in this world. That is why I would not let her purify herself."  
"So, you're Holy."  
"I am merely the embodiment of Holy in her mind. The true Holy is far deeper."  
"Well, if doing anything else risks your mind, Outai, then I won't do it. I won't risk losing you. Not when I've just found you again."  
"Thank you for trying, Mooney." The real Outai said, "and I'm sorry I'm such a pain."  
"None of that, now." he said sternly, though he couldn't help but smile at her and lift her chin a little with his finger, "I'm a pain too, remember? It's payback. Now, I think it's about time we get back to our bodies. Otherwise we're likely to run into a tree or something."  
"Okay." Outai said, and stepped back into consciousness.


	13. Kissing

When Outai came back to the conscious world, she realized she had run into Mooney. She hadn't realized he had stepped in front of her, and the way he was facing, he must have woken up before her. The first thing she knew, after the fact that she had walked into him on accident, was that his lips were pressed against hers, and his eyes were dancing with glee. She wanted to step back and apologize for bumping into him, but her body wouldn't obey. Instead, it wanted to melt, but she willed it not to. She tried to pull away, but when her arms came up to push him away, they instead wrapped around him and pulled him closer. It was almost enough to make her smile. Almost.  
'Not bad for a second kiss.' Mooney said, telepathically.  
'The first one wasn't so bad either. I actually...liked it.'  
'Hey, for not kissing or doing anything in ten thousand years, you're pretty good at this.'  
'So are you, and I don't even know if you ever kissed the last one you loved.'  
Mooney pulled back after that, but not with offense or affront. Instead, he was smiling at her, his eyes still dancing with an unconcealable joy and love.  
"I did. Several times." he said playfully. "If you want, I can show you her favorite moves on my part, and see if you like them as much."  
"Well, you certainly have grown cheeky." she said, almost playfully. "Perhaps another time, though."  
"Why? We're the only ones for miles."  
"That's as may be, but..." Outai trailed off.  
Why WAS she putting it off. She liked how he kissed her - so far it had been fairly chaste, nothing too cheeky - and, strangely, she WANTED to know. But at the same time she felt like a farm girl kissing for her first time. She didn't want to move too fast, and, even though they were DEFINITELY alone, she didn't want to be caught. It was all too rediculous for words. Oh, blast it all!  
Just as Mooney was about to ask what excuse she was trying to give, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down towards her, pressing her face to his. His eyes widened with surprise, and they both almost fell over, but she could tell - without reading his mind - that he DEFINITELY liked it. A low growl was heard from his throat, one that sounded neither upset nor threatening, but instead playful. She liked that sound, and wanted to hear it again. As their lips parted and met again, she nipped his lower lip playfully, earning another surprised stare from him, and another gutteral growl of pleasure, and this time she did smile as she watched the light of love and joy dance playfully in his eyes - a sight she knew she would never tire of.  
"Now, who's the one being cheeky?" he said when they pulled away long enough to catch their breath, his voice low and playful, a wry grin on his face.  
Outai's face promptly turned shades of pale pink - shades that would have been red if she were not frozen - that Mooney did not think was possible for her. The realization of what she had done, of how forward she had been, just hit her. She promptly hid her face in her hands in shame.  
"S-sorry, Mooney. I don't know why I did that." she squeaked.  
"You know," he said, folding his arms across his chest in mock sternness that he just could not pull off, "each time you say the 'S' word, I'm going to kiss you. Just to make you stop. Then again, it just might encourage you."  
"'S' word?"  
"Yeah. 'Sorry' being the 'S' word. Either way, don't apologize so much. You didn't do anything wrong."  
"But...that was too forward of me."  
"Outai, you're not a farm girl any more. You're a grown woman, and have been for a LONG time. Hell, no offense, but you could EASILY put ANY great-grandmother to shame. No one is going to punish you for kissing me. I certainly won't." he said ruefully, his eyes still dancing playfully.  
"Well, it's not like we're married, and it's all so...sudden."  
"Well, what does it matter? You're backing off from humans anyway, so why do their social norms mean any thing to you? Besides, you don't have to be married to kiss a person."  
"I...guess not. I just...don't know how to go about all of this." Outai said, sitting down. It was getting dark, and this was as good a place as any to set up camp. "Besides, things are moving so quickly, don't you think?"  
"Well, what difference does it make? We've known each other longer than any human has known another. FAR longer. Does it matter how fast we go?"  
"You're pretty laid back about this." she said wryly.  
"Of course! It's how I am. Anyway, I can see what you mean. I'll slow it down for you, if you want."  
Outai thought hard on this. The truth was, she was fine with how things were...progressing. She still felt guilty for it, like a farm girl caught kissing the shepherd from next door. On their first night meeting, no less. Still, he was right. They had known each other for centuries, and he had admitted loving her weeks ago now. Things had progressed some since there, and the most serious they had been was kissing at the ball and just now. So, why sould she feel guilty?  
"Let's set up camp." she said, changing the subject, though her mind was still on it.  
"Hm, there's a small wooded area up ahead. We should find what we need there."  
"Good. You gather the wood. I'll see what we can do about food around here. Something to stretch what extravagances we have now."  
Mooney nodded in affirmation, but gave her an odd look. She wasn't the type to waste anything, and he knew that, if she wanted to stretch the food, it would end up spoiling before they ate it all. True, they had not brought a lot to begin with - Outai had planned on it spoiling lest they eat it soon - but with what they had, and what time there was before it was no longer safe to eat, there should be no reason for Outai to gather more food. However, he let her go anyway. If he argued with her about it, things would just be unpleasant, and he didnt want that. Besides, he figured she really just needed to go for a walk and straighten out her thoughts. It was a good idea, really.  
Outai walked next to Mooney in silence. She needed to think, and not around him, lest he cloud her thoughts more, as he had done so well lately, and not just since he had died. She gave the excuse for hunting, but really had not planned to do so. They had plenty of food, and frankly she wasn't feeling hungry. Either her metabolism had stopped again, or it was just stress. Her stomach had long since healed, so she could eat what she wanted...if she could still eat, and if she still had that necessity as she had when she was in the city. After being thrown away, she had no appetite.  
Mooney must have chosen a place to set up camp, since he was no where in sight when Outai came back to herself. That was fine. It gave her space to think clearly. She couldn't do that when he was around. Blasted cat.  
She continued to walk, however, using the excuse of exercise to help clear her mind a bit more so she could concentrate. Why was she being so bashful? She had been married before, had kissed, had even made love. It was nothing new to her, so why was she acting like a blushing farm girl?  
Perhaps it was the fact that she had been married. She still thought of herself as married, though she was beginning to move on from that. Perhaps it was the guilt that she was being unfaithful to her husband, even though he had died ten thousand years ago. No, she had to let go of that. She should have let go sooner, except...  
She was afraid she would forget him. That was why it took her ten millenia to start moving on. That may also be why she felt guilty, like she was breaking her wedding vows. She had married, and, in attempt to never forget her family, the ones she could NEVER forget, she still considered herself married. So, the fact that she had fallen for her eternal friend and guardian made her feel guilty. But she had to push past that some how. She wasn't married any more. That had ended long ago, and she couldn't afford to live in the past any more. She smiled to herself softly as she slowly figured out a piece of the puzzle in her mind.  
"I guess the wildlife around here is pretty shy." A playful voice broke through her thoughts.  
Outai looked around to see that her feet had carried her to where Mooney had set up camp. Mooney himself was sitting on a fallen tree in front of a small fire, the fire itself surrounded by a wall of sandy soil and rocks, to keep it from spreading or getting out of control. She then realized she hadn't caught any game to cover up her ruse.  
"Y-yeah." she said hesitantly before sitting on the opposite side of the fire from Mooney.  
"Ah, it's okay. We've got plenty with us. Besides, I already knew you weren't going to catch anything."  
Outai looked up at her friend, surprised. Had she been that obvious?  
"C'mon, Outai. I don't need to read your mind to know when you've set up an excuse to get away for a bit. You were so distracted you didn't even hear me tell you I was going to set up camp. There was no WAY you were gonna catch anything like that. Here, sit next to me." he said, patting an empty space on the log next to him.  
Outai stood from the ground she sat on, and looked around. This was the first she had noticed that they had made it to the small wood. It was thinner than a forest, with most of the trees being decidedly deciduous, and still with new spring buds. The deadfall from the winter provided seating and firewood for them, and Outai was now certain he knew exactly where she was, just from the sound of brittle twigs snapping beneath her feet. She hadn't exactly been stealthy in her steps. Still, she sat next to him, and immediately his arm was around her shoulders, pulling her close. Strangely, she found herself leaning on him.  
"Did you find the answers you were looking for?"  
"I did." she said quietly.  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
"I might. Later though. I don't feel like moving or explaining anything right now."  
"That's fine." he said.  
Mooney smiled at her again, but this time it was different. It wasn't cheeky or playful, as it normally was. It was...soft, and full of understanding. It was one she had never seen on him before, and she couldn't honestly say she disliked it on him. It was a nice smile.  
"Hey," he said a while later, "I heard from a random palace mouse that you actually ate food."  
Outai looked up from her daze. She hadn't realized she had spaced at all, much less for this long. The sky had grown dark and stars were beginning to peek out from the curtain of blackness that seemed to envelop the sky. Even the moon was out, thin and wan, just waking from the new moon.  
"I did. They gave me some beef soup with herbs in it."  
"Well, that's an accomplishment in itself!" he said cheerfully, as was his norm. "But you haven't eaten since then. You must be starved!"  
"Not really. I haven't felt hungry at all."  
"Well, it was worth a shot." Mooney said, sounding a little disgruntled as he pulled an apple from the bag they brought with them. "But at least you're still speaking with your mouth, so your mouth can still move."  
"I think we decided that earlier, without speaking." Outai said wryly.  
"That we did!" he said with a sheepish chuckle. "Hey, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier."  
"It's okay. And next time you say the 'S' word, I'll...Well, no. You'd like that too much. Hm...well next time I will feed you beef for dinner."  
"Aw, but I don't like beef!"  
"Exactly."  
"Damn...crafty woman..."  
"I've learned from the best."  
"Hey, you got me off topic!"  
"I was hoping you wouldn't notice."  
"Well, anyway, if I do something that makes you uncomfortable, just tell me and I will stop. That applies for anything and everything."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise. Now, for my sake, will you try eating?" Mooney said, offering the apple to her.  
Outai didn't really want to eat anything. She wasn't hungry, and the thought of food made her feel queasy - yet another first in he last ten millenia of her existence. Still, she didn't want him to worry, so she took the apple and took a big bite out of it. It was crisp, and juicy and sweet. She remembered liking those kinds of apples the most when she was alive - she never did like the squishy, grainy type. She chewed the bite and swallowed, willing her stomach to keep it down and digest it.  
"There, I ate." she said, handing the apple back to him so he could finish it off.  
"Well, I guess that's the best I'm gonna get tonight." he said, taking another large chunk off of it, next to where she had bitten it. "Hm, an indirect kiss..."

The rest of the meal had gone quietly, and Outai found herself strangely tired. Aside from when her body began to thaw, she hadn't felt that before. Just to check, she did a mental scan of herself. She DID feel a little warmer this evening, warmer than she had in the morning. Perhaps it was just the evening air? Either way, she was tired. She pulled out a blanket roll and unrolled it near the camp fire. She wanted to keep an eye on things until she fell asleep. She didn't need to worry about wild life - Mooney ALWAYS put up a barrier at night, even when she never slept unless in stasis, just to make sure they were safe. Still, she wanted to be aware until sleep took her over.  
"Are you tired?" Mooney asked, surprised. "Are you actually going to sleep?"  
"Yes, I am." she said sleepily.  
"Maybe you're warming up again. Let me check."  
Outai thought he was going to kneel down next to her and place a hand on her forehead or cheek, but he didn't. Instead, he surprised her by laying down next to her and pulling her close to him, blanket around her and all.  
"Yep, you are. Just a little, but you are. I'm really happy that you are."  
"Hey, Mooney?" she said groggily as her eye lids became heavier with each moment.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for helping me out today. I just hope...he'll...understand..."  
The last had nearly been cut off as she slipped into a deep slumber, her chest rising and falling with deep and even breaths. Mooney smiled to himself and stood up. He would take the first watch...  
...Except one wasn't needed, and he knew that. He kicked himself mentally for that, but soon rectified his mistake. He was tired anyway, so he grabbed his blanket and used it to cover himself as he curled up next to Outai, holding her close. This was his payback for all the times she let him sleep in her arms, never once getting anything so comforting in return, and it was just as nice for him. The stench of death that seemed to permeate her was fading, and though it still was not a pleasant scent, he still liked holding her close. It was oddly comforting for him, too, and he soon found himself drifting to sleep. 


	14. Nightmares of the Past

Outai could feel herself drifting, but all she could see was darkness. Was she in her own mind again? Perhaps so, but something nagged at her, and she couldn't put her finger on it. What was so different about this darkness? Still, she gave it little thought. She felt inexplicably tired, and just wanted to sleep, perhaps for eternity. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed, and it didn't matter. She just let herself float, relaxing into it, hoping to get some rest.  
Except, she couldn't.  
Faces appeared above her, and she knew her eyes had been open indeed, though how she could see these faces was beyond her. She knew these faces, and now nothing else mattered as she stared up into bright green eyes, full of love and kindness, and now full of pain. She wanted to kiss him, to hold him tight, to make the pain go away, but she could do little more than stand up and talk to him face to face.  
"How could you do this, my wife?" he said mournfully. "Don't you love me any more?"  
"Of course I do! In all this time I never forgot you. Either of you."  
"Mommy, who's this uncle you keep cuddling with?" said the younger face, bright green eyes sparkling with curiosity.  
Her heart ached. She had known it was wrong of her to cast them aside like that, even though they had been dead for ten thousand years. Her heart ached wildly, because she loved them, but now she also loved Mooney. What was she to do.  
The child's arms - no, not THE child. HER child. - stretched out to her, wanting her to pick his little body up and hold him close. She wanted to so badly! But her body would not move.  
"Why won't you hold me, mommy? Don't you love me any more?"  
"I do. I love you both more than I can express. You two are my most precious."  
"Then why won't you hold me, mommy?" the child ask.  
"Why are you holding another?" the man asked.  
"You two died so long ago. I've held that pain and grief for so long now. I...need to move on." she said, her body now shaking, though she fought not to.  
"So, you'd just forget about us? And for what? Someone who is like you? Someone who can't die? You'd forget us, your two 'most precious', so easily?"  
"No! I could never forget you two..." she said, her voice shaking with the effort to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.  
"Then why are you with another man?" the man said, his voice full of pain and his eyes full of sorrow.  
"Because..." she said, but stopped herself. She didn't know why. She loved Mooney, and she had no idea why she did, least of all now, after all these millenia of keeping focused on her bygone family. She had no explaination.  
"I see you've made your choice then." her bygone husband said, his eyes full of inexplicable grief. Her son's eyes were just as grief stricken. "We'll leave then. We'll no longer be a burden to you."  
With that her husband took her son in hand, turned, and walked away. She watched their retreating backs in horror at the realization of what she had done. She didn't want them to leave! They were her life!  
"No, please!" she called after them, tears streaming down her face, "Come back! I'm sorry! Please, don't leave me!"  
They continued on as if they had never heard her, until nothing was left but blackness and cold tears streaming down her face.

'Her grief makes me strong...' came a thick, sinister voice in Mooney's mind as he slept.  
Mooney's eyes popped open. Who had spoken? Where had it come from? He and Outai were the only telepaths, so who could have possibly spoken to his mind like that. He looked around, careful not to stir Outai - who was twitching in his arms and moaning, tears running down her face - and found no one. His barrier was still whole, so nothing had come in. He relaxed for a moment, and looked back at Outai.  
The only thing that could make her twitch and moan and cry in her sleep was a nightmare, or so he thought. He could faintly make out pleas for someone not to go, to stay with her, that she was sorry. It pained him, both emotionally and physically to see her like this. It was as though someone had taken his heart in hand and gave it a rutheless squeeze in his chest. She was hurting, and because of her barrier on her mind, he couldn't go in and help her. He hated not being able to help her, especially when she was in pain like this. All he could do was try to wake her, or hope that she woke herself soon.  
"Time to wake up." he whispered in her ear as he squeezed her closer to him. "Wakey wakey, Outai."  
She did not wake up. However, the moans and weeping did seem to calm a bit as he held her, and he noticed it. Since she wouldn't wake up, and yet seemed to calm down with comforting measures, there was only one other thing he could think of to help comfort her as she slept. So, he began to sing softly in her ear an ancient lullaby that she often sang to her son when he was upset. As he sang, he could feel her tense and twitching body relax in his arms, as slowly the tears stopped and the moaning quieted to soft, even breathing. Keeping an arm draped around her stomach, holding her close, he used his otherh and to caress her forehead, as if to will her into a more peaceful slumber. Somehow, those gestures, and her lullaby, seemed to calm her completely. Her eratic brainwaves slowed soon after her body relaxed, and he could tell now that she was in a deep, and dreamless slumber. It wasn't until he was POSITIVE that she would not have another nightmare that Mooney finally sat up, covering her with his blanket atop hers, and started to rebuild the fire that had died over night. The morning was still chilly, and he wasn't about to let the cold get to either of them. Besides, he needed to do something so he could think.

Amidst the darkness around her, her own heart aching in her chest and her face turning stiff with drying tears, cool with more tears that spilled down them, Outai suddenly felt a warmth around her. It was...firm. As if someone had been holding her, but no one was around. Firm, yet gentle and relaxing. It seemed to comfort her, though she didn't much feel like being comforted. Not after her husband's words, how they had left her behind, even though it was her own fault. She should have known better! True, they had been dead a long time, but she had always known they had been watching her. She could never forget them, she knew that. But it seemed that they could not forgive her for loving another, even though they were dead and had never contacted her before. Then again, she never slept, except in stasis, and when she was in stasis her mind was always awake, never allowing for dreams.  
A soft voice arose in the darkness, but when Outai looked, there was no one around. She knew those words, even though they were spoken in a language she did not know. She knew Mooney knew the language, and she knew the tune too well to ever forget it. It was her lullaby, and she knew that the voice singing it came from Mooney. Why was he singing her lullaby, and why in their ancient, and native, tongue? Still, it seemed to calm her mind, even though she didn't feel like having it calm. Being so calm and loving Mooney so much is what had hurt them in the first place. That was why they had left her. She fought with herself on this, both wanting to be comforted, and wanting the punishment she deserved for hurting the two most precious to her, simply by trying to move on. She should have known better than to try and forget them.  
No. She had not tried to forget. She remembered them, and she knew she always would, and she was fine with that. She NEVER wanted to forget them, and yet...she missed being comforted, being loved, and loving in return. She missed those all too human emotions that had died with her when her family was murdered before her. But was that any excuse? She now knew she deserved those titles of 'monster' and whatnot, simply for forgetting her family.  
As the song continued, those thoughts began to fade as the lullaby continued in her mind. She didn't realize what was going on until she felt herself drifting once more, and by then it was too late. Her body and mind seemed to drift into nothingness, and soon, the lullaby itself stopped.

It took the better part of an hour or two before Outai's eyes opened. She remained still, not looking around, not sitting up, not doing anything but think. Her husband and son had visited her, and she had made them go away. What kind of wife and mother was she, to do that to her two most precious? Tears began to spill down her face as she thought of it.  
Suddenly she heard humming. She knew it was coming from Mooney, and once again, he was humming her lullaby. Why was he doing that? Did he know she was awake? More than likely he did. Still, she did not move.  
"C'mon, Outai, time to get up!" his cheerful voice rang in her ears.  
She didn't want to get up. She felt horrible! And she deserved every moment of the pain she felt through every fiber of her being for it. In retaliation, she curled up tighter in the blankets covering her, and covered her head with them. She would NOT get up. She just wanted to curl up and die and stay dead. Even if she went to hell for it, she knew she deserved at least that much.  
Mooney must have sensed this from her, because the next thing she knew, she felt someone holding her from behind, and holding her tightly.  
"You had a pretty nasty nightmare, didn't you?" he said quietly. Outai only nodded her head. "Thought so. Wanna tell me about it?"  
Outai shook her head.  
"That's fine then. You can tell me when you want. Just remember it was only a dream. Dreams are not real. They are only projections of your mind."  
Were they really? Her husband and son were real enough in her 'dream'. She would never forget the pained look on their faces, either. Suddenly she felt him give her a gentle squeeze with his arms, and, to her horror, she realized she liked it.  
"Cheer up. I don't want you going back to what you were. It was too painful for you, wasn't it?"  
Outai only nodded, and she could feel herself relaxing. She wanted to get away from him, but she couldn't move. If she got away, would her husband and son come back? Would they forgive her? It could be worth a shot, but she held back. Why was she hesitating?  
"You saw them, didn't you?" Mooney said, now realizing why she was behaving this way. There was only one thing in all the world that could hurt her so much to make that darkness come back to her, to make her behave so much like a terrified child. "You saw your husband and son, didn't you?"  
Outai nodded slowly, and Mooney could feel her body growing cooler. Suddenly, he knew what the voice had been.  
"Outai, don't let it get to you. It was only a dream. Are you feeling guilty for moving on?"  
Outai nodded, and Mooney knew she would. She had grieved for them for ten thousand years. Moving on would be painful for her, and he knew it. He knew she would feel guilt, but it was far better for her in the long run to move on. Moving on did not mean forgetting, and they both knew that, but right now he suspected she felt guilty because she was afraid of forgetting. Or, perhaps, she was afraid her husband's spirit knew about their growing relationship, and she was afraid he would be hurt.  
"Holy told you they were resting peacefully, Outai. Do you think they would suddeny wake up, after resting for so long? Do you think they can see you in their eternal slumber?"  
Outai didn't respond. She knew he was right. Still, this feeling wouldn't go away. She began to cry, the pain being too unbearable for her. Mooney squeezed her in his arms softly, as if to will her to cry, but be comforted, and she did both.  
"You and I both know they are not watching over you, and even if they were, they would want you to move on. I know it's not easy moving on - I've been there, too - but in the long run it is better for you. Let me help you."  
The invitation was tempting, and before she realized what she was doing, her barrier was down just enough for Mooney to intrude. She didn't want him there, but pushing him out would hurt him, and she wouldn't do that.  
Again, they were in that black void, their present emotions surrounding them. With the real Mooney was Love, Concern, Compassion, Wisdom, Logic, and Sadness. With Outai there was Sorrow and Guilt. Both were particularly strong.  
"I've hurt them." Guilt and Sorrow said, "I should have known better. I shouldn't have tried to move on. It's all my fault. I deserve to rot in hell for what I've done to them."  
Even in her mind, Outai was curled into a fetal possition, a cloud of blackness around her, dimming his view of her. The real Mooney picked her up and held her close.  
"It's not your fault." Logic Mooney said, stepping forward with Love, "What you saw was only a dream, your own Guilt speaking to you in it's loudest form. You already know they cannot see you, and if they did, they would not leave you just for trying to move on. They both loved you as much as you loved them. What would you do, in their possition."  
"I would..." said Love Outai, who had suddenly appeared, but now looked near death, "I would...tell them to move on. I would...want them to be happy..."  
"Don't you think they want the same for you then?"  
"I...guess..." said Logic Outai, stepping forward but looking decidedly filmy. "It only makes sense that they would."  
"I don't want to forget. Moving on means forgetting." Guilt and Sorrow chorused, though now both were looking weaker.  
"You know better than that." said Logic Outai and Logic Mooney. "Moving on is not forgetting. Moving on is still remembering, but moving past your grief."  
"Is it really?" said Doubt Outai, still as strong as ever.  
"It is." chorused Love and Logic from both sides, Love Outai beginning to look stronger.  
"Well, I guess so...if you say so..." Doubt said as she slowly began to fade away.  
"Guilt, why do you torture yourself so much?" The real Mooney said.  
"Because I deserve it. I failed to save them, and now I've broken my wedding vows."  
"You and I both know there was nothing you could do then. You did the best you could, and that's all they could have asked for and more. Your vows became null and void when they died."  
Guilt began to fade, and so did the cloud of darkness that was surrounding the real Outai, who was now curled up in his arms, and now seemed to be leaning in to him. He gave her a brief, yet sad smile. It would be a while before these emotions of hers were under proper control. He smoothed her hair with his free hand and held her a little closer.  
"But..." Guilt argued, but Mooney cut her off.  
"Enough, Guilt. You don't belong here. You know you did nothing wrong, so you have no place being here. Don't come back until you really have done something wrong, and even then don't torture Outai any more."  
Without a word, Guilt began to fade, and Contentment appeared next to them, along with Love, both of which were growing stronger once more.  
"It will be a long battle." said Wisdom Mooney, to both the real Mooney and the real Outai.  
"I know that." Mooney said. "And for her sake, I'll keep fighting. I won't let her suffer any more than she already has."  
Outai was much more calm now. Her nagging feelings had faded off some place, and her body had relaxed in his arms, almost as though she were sleeping. As he left her mind, he could faintly hear that voice again, giving the same heed he'd heard when he first woke up. And now he knew what it meant. 


	15. Drinking

**WARNING**: Gratuitous use of FMA themes and titles. All of it belongs to the makers of FMA.

Upon waking again, the two packed up camp silently. Outai was still deep in though, considering Mooney's words, at war with herself trying to decide what to do. She loved Mooney, she finally admitted that now, but at the cost of her bygone family. She still wasn't quite convinced it was only her guilt that had made that dream.  
Neither was Mooney. Now that he'd heard that voice twice in the same morning - once upon waking, and again upon leaving Outai's mind after calming her - he now began to think that the evil she had contracted from her home planet was what was tainting her emotions, doing things to make her sorrowful, so that it could grow stronger. He had thought before that it fed on hatred and homicide, but now he began to think it was feeding on other emotions, negative ones. The problem was, negative emotions happened, with or without the taint. On this planet there was no helping it, so he couldn't stop her from feeling it. What could he do? Sure, he could be there for her, to comfort her, and nothing would stop him from doing that, but how long would it last? How long before it got old and she gave in, going back to her frozen self? Or worse, lose her sanity to it? How could he stop that taint from using her like that? It would be like trying to stop Holy from using her. He really felt sorry for her now.  
It had been sooner than either had expected to reach a village. Outai would have rather kept her distance, but both knew they had to listen to rumor to find someone to test. Otherwise they'd be searching blindly. The nearest village that had not been decimated in an attempt at making another stone was at least a days walk, if not more. At least, they thought it had been. However, the city came in view as the sun began to bow towards the horizon, though still well over it.  
Even as they drew close, Outai was still hesitant to enter the city. Her body still glistened with frost, though her skin was turning a bit more pink, and the frost was becoming dew on her skin, glistening in the sun. It only made her look more gorgeous to Mooney, in almost a seductive way. Frozen water on her skin glistened like pixie dust, as well as on her clothes. Liquid water on her skin glistened like a cleansing sweat, not mixed with dirt or stench, and on the clothes...  
Mooney shook the thoughts away. He was already having a noticeable reaction to it, and was glad that Outai seemed so distracted. "Is something the matter?" Outai said, breaking through his troubled thoughts, "Do you have a fever? You look red."  
"N-no!" he said cheerfully, trying to hide the fact and failing, "I just...uh...Well, it is kind of warm today..."  
"It is at that." she said with a brief nod.  
Suddenly the air around Mooney cooled. It really had been warm for a spring day, and he hadn't noticed it, not with how deeply in thought he had been. The cool air felt nice, and helped reduce the reaction he himself had caused.  
"I think I'll ask around at the inn." she said as she approached the entrance to the little village.  
"R-right. I'll check the taverns; they're usually a good source of information."  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You're doing a lot of stuttering and you look flushed. Have you had enough water today?"  
"I don't think so. I'll get something to drink while I'm looking. You should get something, too. Just because you can't metabolize right now, doesn't mean you won't need water."  
"Hm, I think I will. I may need the extra blood volume."

As expected, their search for information revealed little. Outai had found nothing at the inn where she rented a room for them, just to keep from looking suspicious, and Mooney had only gotten a far out tale from some drunken farmer who had a few too many steins of ale. The man had reeked of it, but spoke as if the tale he were telling were the only truth in the world.  
"Rumor haz it," the man slurred, draping an arm around Mooney's shoulders and breathing stale booze breath in his face. Mooney ignored it, and played along, as he had so long ago become accustomed to doing, "Rumor has it tha thiz guy with flaming yellow hair and eyes of gold iz really good with achlemy. Achlemy? Bah, you know what I mean, don' ya fella? Anyway, says he's the only one to make the Philosophers stone. Made it outta normal rock, he did! Jus' squished it together," the drunken farmer said, measuring out a small space between both hands, and closed the distance the best he could, though in the attempt to clap them, they both missed each other, and he nearly fell over, "an' bam, it was there."  
Mooney knew that for every lie there was a truth barried in it. There was some credibility to this incredible story, and Mooney would have to sort that out later.  
"Wow, really?" Mooney slurred. He was really only approaching tipsy, but he had learned to act a long time ago. "Thaz great man! Hey, hey, where...where can I fin' this fella? I wanna ask him something."  
"Oh, I dunno." the farmer said, tipping his stein to his face and guzzling the last of what it contained, "Damn, that's good ale. Hey, keep! Bring me another! Anyway, no one 'round these parts knows. This is a sleepy village. Only time we get news is if a merchant comes through."  
"Aw, damn..." he said dejectedly, "Well, we're jus' passin' through. Figured we'd see whatz goin' on in these parts. Thanks for the information, bruther."  
Mooney slapped a few coins on the table to pay for the drinks, and nearly fell as he made his way to the tavern door. However, once the tavern was a good distance behind him, he walked normally, making his way to the only inn in town.  
The inn itself was the opposite of the tavern. Where the tavern had messy floors and sticky tables, full of rocous fellows getting drunk and a bar keep that had an apron suited for a butcher, the inn was neat as a pin. The floors had been swept and waxed to shine, just as the tables had. Outai was sitting at a nearby table, reading a book that was no doubt borrowed from the inn's small library.  
"You reek of booze." was her first comment as she placed a finger in the book to mark her spot.  
"I had a couple while I was there. Don't worry, I'm not actually drunk. I was just sitting next to a guy that, by all means, should have died of alcohol poisoning by now."  
"Well, it's not the first time, I suppose. Did you glean anything useful?"  
"Yeah, I did. They said they heard of a man with 'flaming hair and eyes of gold' who had supposedly made the stone by crushing rocks together."  
"That's complete nonsense."  
"Not quite. The best lies have some truth to them. In this case the 'flaming hair' could just be blond hair, and the 'eyes of gold' could refer to the color of the iris. As for the meathod, I agree, it's completely rediculous, though it does seem someone is boasting his talents." Mooney said carefully. The inn keeper was in the kitchen, where the smells of something spicy being cooked could be smelled, but still he wanted to be careful.  
"I told the inn keeper that we would take our meal in our room."  
"Room? Singular?" Mooney said, surprised through the slight haze in his head.  
"Had I asked for more than one, it would have drawn suspicion. Farmers pay attention to merchants and nobles, and had I told them you were my guardian, they would have thought me a noble, or a merchant."  
"With no wares?"  
"I know, it is unlikely, but better safe than sorry."  
"So what did you tell him? They'd pay even more attention with a man and woman sharing a room."  
"Not if said man and woman are married. So, I told them we were married."  
Mooney's eyes went wide as saucers. He wasn't going to suggest such a thing, not even as a disguise, because he wasn't sure how Outai would take it. No, she saved him that trouble just now. Still, he smiled to himself and leaned against her.  
"May as well play the part then."  
"Just don't get ahead of yourself." she warned.  
"Aw, spoil sport. Well, in that case, let's go talk in our room." he said standing up.

Dinner had been served in an orderly manner, one of the kitchen maids bringing it to their door and knocking before leaving it on the floor for them. Tonight they were serving a spicy beef stew with turnips and lentils, crusty bread fresh from the oven, and dried fruit for dessert. A pitcher of good wine and two goblets had accompanied it, but Mooney was the only one to partake of any of it. Outai still could not bring herself to eat, and was unsure about drinking wine. She had always been a lightweight when it came to alcohol.  
Mooney was already buzzed, yet the spice of the stew - which practically rendered it inedible - made him drink his fair share of the wine. Because of this he had become borderline drunk, so, until he was sober, Outai refused to even sit next to him. She did not like the smell of stale alcohol on him, and knew that, with inhibition gone and hormones likely raging because of it, he might try to get a little too frisky for her. Mooney didn't like this, but he complied, for her sake. It wasn't until he was sober and Outai was asleep on the bed that he turned into his cat form, curled up in her arms, and slept contentedly.


	16. Dresses

**WARNING**: Gratuitous use of FMA themes and titles. All of it belongs to the makers of FMA. Also contains some small themes from the Wheel of Time.

A month later found Outai and Mooney on their way to a large city in another country. Outai's skin had become more pink, as well as growing warmer, and her moods seemed to improve some. Sure, she was still stoic and sad, but her grief seemed to be going away, as was the darkness that seemed to envelope her before. Her skin was still cool to the touch, but if you didn't look hard enough, you couldn't tell she was still very pale. She had even started eating and drinking again, though at night her sleep was still disturbed by nightmares, which Mooney helped bring her down from. Those, perhaps, would be the biggest challenge.  
Mooney liked to think the change had been because of him, and perhaps it had been. Every night, when she curled up to sleep, presumably by herself, he would conveniently move close to her and hold her in his arms until she was fast asleep. Most of the time he didn't even let go then, and he noticed that, the next morning, she seemed a little more alive. All of these changes made him very happy, and he often found himself humming for no reason. Still, there were things that needed to be fixed. Some seemed so small, but now that he viewed them in another light, they only APPEARED small. Really, they were some of the largest obstacles for her in overcoming her grief.  
The city they now approached was at least triple the size of the city he had been killed in. There was a line of travellers waiting to get behind those gates, those bronzed bars sealing the only entrance through the tall stone walls that bordered the city. Voices buzzed in conversation, and much of the conversation was about the city whos inhabitants had disappeared without a trace. Outai and Mooney had known from the beginning that it would not be long before word spread, and they were not surprised at some of the incredible rumors it had spawned.  
"You know," Mooney said thoughtfully as he gazed around at some of the merchants seeking trade while waiting to enter the city, "it might be easier if you stopped wearing so much black."  
"Why does that make a difference?"  
"Well, looking through the eyes of a normal person, it's kind of creepy. I mean, I know you like it for stealth and all, but if you're trying to ask questions, not many people would answer to someone who looks so...threatening."  
"You think I look threatening?"  
"I do. Try taking off your cape for starters. Show off that awesome figure of yours."  
Outai gave him a level look. To her, he was just trying to see more of her, as she knew he would want to. But to ask in public? That was going a little far.  
"I mean it! Not many normal women dress all in black. At least without the cape you don't look like you're about to assassinate someone."  
"I'm keeping the cape." she said flatly, though she did remove the cape.  
A man close to her seemed to suddenly notice she was there and gave her the once over with his eyes. Outai glared at him. She didn't like that lustful look in his eyes. It made her feel dirty. She threw the cape back on, and the man frowned in disappointment.  
"I'm keeping the cape on. I don't especially like being undressed by someone else's eyes."  
"Hey, you chose the dress. I didn't. Though maybe you should keep the style, just get another color."  
"You'd like that too much."  
"Aw, ya caught me!" he said playfully, "But I am serious when I say that perhaps black isn't so good a choice. It looks like you're still mourning. That or you're about to kill someone."  
"I guess so. In a way, I still am mourning."  
Mooney sighed to himself. He had tried anyway. He just wished that she would stop grieving and move on more. She had made great progress, but something was still holding her back.  
"I think maybe brown will work." she suddenly said, as if to herself, "If I look like a village girl, no one will notice or remember my face."  
"Good point, except one thing." he said.  
"What's that?"  
"No one could forget that gorgeous face."  
Before Outai could argue, Mooney pulled her in close with his free arm and gave her a chaste, but rather long kiss. A little color rose to her cheeks from the fact that he had kissed her in front of all these people, but it dimmed quickly when she realized - with great relief - that no one had been paying attention. So, before he could pull away, she kissed him back and gave his lower lip a playful bite.  
"That's for not being wary of your surroundings."  
"I should do that more often." he said, his voice a little thick with emotion.  
"When we get into the city, the first thing I'll do is commission a dress. Considering the current population, we may be here a while."  
"That's fine. There's a lot of places to check out, so I'll need the time."

Indeed it had taken time. It had taken half the day just to get through the gates, and the rest of the day - which meant only an hour or so - to find an inn to stay at. Again, it was a clean inn, but far more expensive than some village inn. It was fortunate that Mooney had saved up some coin from jobs he held while Outai was in stasis. He knew that, when she woke up, they would be going to inns and taverns to buy information, if nothing else, save for a good meal for Mooney. Now that Outai was becoming more human, the coin was needed for her as well. True, she was just fine camping out on the ground - that had never changed - but it looked less suspicious to stay at an inn where you asked a passing question, then to ask a passing question at an inn and move on. It meant you were looking for something specific, and people were always wary of that.  
True to her word, Outai had commissioned a dress to be made, though it would take a week or more to make it. With so little coin offered, the tayloress was reluctant to even start on it, especially since she had richer orders coming in. Still, with encouragement and gratuitous compliments from Outai, she was assured less than two weeks.  
During this time, Mooney hunted at the taverns for information, and Outai at various inns and shops. Even though Mooney didn't know it, he was not the only one of the two who was good at coaxing out answers. All she had to do was keep her cape in her room, though it did attract unwanted attention a few times. However, a look at the sais tucked in the back of her belt kept away anyone who wanted to pursue those attentions. Most ran when they saw them, but only after she had gotten the information she wanted. She would be glad when that dress was done.  
As Outai wondered down a particularly bad street, where homes with white washed walls were not so white, and badly chipped, where the cobblestone street became trampled mud from the spring rains, where it was common to find a bar fight or a cutpurse, she heard a voice behind her.  
"Are you all right, girl?" came a voice from behind. It was an angry voice, but one that cared anyway. "You don't look like you've gotten enough sun."  
Outai turned to find a young woman with a long, dark braid and stern brown eyes. Were it not for her scowl - which seemed constant - she would have been quite pretty. The first thing Outai could think to say was that she was fine, but that would raise questions she did not want to answer.  
"No, I'm afraid I do not feel well." she lied. "It's so hot today, isn't it?"  
The woman stepped up to her quickly, her hand to Outai's forehead. Outai couldn't make her skin feel warm, but she knew the dew that gathered on it still would be mistaken for sweat.  
"Cold sweat. How's your head?"  
"I feel...a bit dizzy. I was just looking for a safe place to sit." she feigned.  
"Follow me."  
Outai followed the woman into a little shop that smelled strongly of herbs. And why shouldn't it? There were all kinds of herbs hanging from the walls and ceiling to dry. The walls that were bare of herbs were covered in shelves lined with bottles of various medicines. The woman led her to the back of the shop, which held a stairway up to what Outai presumed was the living quarters, and a small kitchen with a table and two chairs. The woman motioned for Outai to sit as she bustled about the kitchen, heating water for tea and adding herbs to a pot, and she did.  
"How's your stomach?"  
"Not well, I'm afraid. I've had little to eat these few days, and almost none of it would stay down. May I know the name of the kind woman who decided to help me, without provocation?"  
"Nyneave." the stern young woman said as she poured the now boiling water into a little tea pot that held the herbs. "Drink this."  
"Thank you, Mistress Nyneave."  
"Just call me Nyneave. And who are you?"  
"I am Outai." she said as she poured herself a cup of tea. It smelled bitter, and she knew it would be ten times as bad in her mouth, but she would just have to control herself.  
"What are you doing in these parts? You're not from around here, I can tell."  
"My partner and I are travelling around. We had heard there was an alchemist gone mad, and we were hoping to avoid him. Do you know anything about that?"  
It wasn't a lie, exactly. She HAD heard of an insane alchemist, one with blond hair and gold eyes, who had gone insane with power and was destroying every city and village he came across. Those rumors had been spread by the survivors Mooney had rescued.  
"I've heard those rumors, but I don't believe them. That sounds too much like an old friend of mine, and he's not the type to do that. Though, I haven't seen him in the better part of a decade."  
"Oh? What is your friend's name?"  
"Hoenheim. He left town several years ago with a woman from this city. I haven't seen him since."  
"Was he good with alchemy as well?" Outai said, sipping the tea and barely containing a powerful cringe. The tea really was quite bitter.  
"He was. In fact, he's the best I've seen. He didn't use it to hurt others, either. He used it to help them."  
"Do you mind if I ask why he left?"  
"Her family was against her marrying him, so I heard. They thought he was too good for her. You're not really ill, are you?"  
Outai held back the surprise she felt. This woman had to be very perceptive.  
"Oh, don't give me that look. You don't have a fever, and you don't reek of sweat, yet you're covered in it. And you're not just pale, you are deathly pale."  
"My, but you are a talented mind."  
"Are you going to tell me who you really are?"  
"I'm afraid not, miss Nyneave, though I do thank you for your kindness, and your information."  
"Very well. But if you see him again, tell him that Nyneave misses her old friend."  
"I will. For the interesting tea." Outai said as she lay a few coins on the kitchen table. "Shepherd's knot, wasn't it? Not much good for anything, except to use to make children tell the truth when they feign illness. It is good to see you've put that talented mind of yours to good use. May you always be well, in mind, body, and spirit."  
Outai left the little shop, leaving the woman to stare at her in confusion. In a way, it was gratifying - the woman had a haughty air to her that Outai didn't like, even if it was deserved. Still, she had walked away with something useful, and that was something to be grateful for.

A/N: If you know who Nyneave is, then you are awesome. 8D


	17. Besieged

WARNING!: Some use of FMA and WoT themes or characters. All credit goes to the creators of FMA and the author of WoT, Robert Jordan. May he rest in peace. 3

"Mooney," Outai said as she tossed the pack on the bed she had rented from the inn keeper, "I have a question that's bothered me for quite some time now."  
"What is it?" Mooney said as he lay their blanket rolls on the floor at the foot of the bed, covered in clean white linens.  
"While I am in stasis, what do you do to keep yourself occupied? I mean, aside from odd jobs."  
"Travel and study mostly." he said, sitting cross legged on the floor as Outai sat on the bead, the frame itself squeaking loudly. "I try to keep up with the language as it changes and keep up with scientific advances. Important stuff like that. Though every couple of decades I'll settle down in a small village and earn a little money for a while. Until they start to catch on that I'm not aging that is."  
"What about your ears and tail?"  
"I keep those hidden with an illusion. I don't cover my whole body in it, because that's pretty complex to do, and tiring over time, for the mind that is. Not to mention trying to make that illusion appear older a day at a time is extremely tricky. If I go too fast, then they will think something is wrong. If I go too slow, then it's as though I weren't hiding myself at all. So I just skip it and hide the ears and tail whenever there is someone within range to see me."  
"Weren't you lonely?"  
"Of course. I couldn't live with any of the families for long - just long enough to get set up on my own, and even then I had to be several miles away from the nearest village. And besides that, you weren't there."  
"Why not find a village girl?"  
"You said yourself they'd run me out of town after only a couple of decades. Besides, even if they hadn't, she eventually would have died on me. I saw what that did to you, and I've been through it myself before. I wasn't about to go through something like that again."  
"So you waited..." she said to herself, now deep in thought. "Even though you were lonely. Did it hurt much?"  
"Like crazy! Some of the villages I set up in thought me a shut-in because I'd never visit, and if I went to buy supplies they told me I looked like my best friend had died or something."  
As he spoke, his deep blue eyes went from bright and playful, to dim and sad. It was so thick - in spite of his mask of a smile, which Outai didn't believe for a second - that Outai could almost see it oozing out, permeating the air around him.  
"I'm sorry." she said quietly. She knew she was to blame for his sadness. She hadn't even thought of what life would be like for him while he waited for her to wake up. In the thousands of years that they traveled together, not once did she think of what he was going through, and she felt badly for it.  
Before her brooding could continue, however, she found herself face-to-face with her old friend, his mouth on hers and his eyes beginning to shine again like they normally would. As usual, his mouth was oddly sweet, and, in spite of her shock, she found herself enjoying it very much.  
"That's for using the 'S' word." he said playfully when he finally pulled back, his tail swaying back and forth lazily.  
"I had a right to." she protested, though there was no heat to her voice, "I never once thought of what you would go through, what you went through, while I slept peacefully in stasis. If you've ever hated me for that, or anything else, I wouldn't blame you."  
Again she was met face to face by a rather deep kiss, this time lasting a little longer. However, rather than playful, his eyes looked...angry? Irritated? She couldn't tell, but the sadness that had been growing in her as she sat brooding about what she had done to him began to melt away.  
"None of that." he said, indeed sounding a bit agitated, yet still playful, "No more brooding."  
"But I-"  
And again she found herself being very thoroughly kissed, this time so much that she had to lean backwards to keep her face from being squished. She leaned back on her hands to keep herself balanced, and began to flush a little from all the kissing.  
"Done arguing?" he said, quirking an eye brow, his eyes growing more and more playful, and his voice thick with emotion.  
"But-"  
Another kiss, this one longer and deeper than the last. This time his tongue found it's way into her mouth and began to play with her teeth and tongue tentatively. His taste was sweeter than she had thought, and she found she couldn't pull herself away. Even more surprising, she found herself playing back, not wanting him to ever move away. Her balance gave way and she found herself lying on the bed, pinned by Mooney's weight, still kissing him. Color rose to her cheeks, and when Mooney finally realized what was going on, he pulled back.  
"S-sorry about that." he said sheepishly, color on his cheeks as well.  
A small smile curled the corner of Outai's mouth. She promptly sat up and kissed him fiercely. Her hands went to his back, holding him close so he could not pull away, and she was surprised to find them moving along his back, causing his body to relax. Just before she let go, she nipped his lower lip playfully.  
"That's for using the 'S' word." she said before quickly leaving the room. She still had a lot to do.  
Mooney was left in the room alone, his face full of shock, but still plastered with a lazy smile. Slowly, but surely, she was breaking out of that shell of hers, and he liked it.  
Outai wasn't gone long. Mere moments later she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Her pace was quick and orderly, as it normally was when there was a lot to do and no time to do it in. Her face was calm, but her eyes looked concerned, and she was most definitely NOT smiling, as she had been only moments before.  
"Time to leave town." she said, picking up the travel bag from the bed.  
"What? We just got here!"  
"I know. And now it's time to get moving."  
"What's going on?"  
"There's a raid outside. An army is just outside the walls, trying to break in. It's pretty sizeable, I might add. The guards on the walls are trying to fight them back, but it won't be long before they break through."  
"Right, and how do you propose we escape if there at the back door?" Mooney said, picking up the blanket rolls and tying them back together. "Besides, we can't leave these people to their fate."  
"Sure we can." Outai said as she tightened the straps on the bag, "I'm not going to interfere any more, Mooney. I won't protect them any more. It's not my fight any more. There's a small bridge at the east side of town that spans the river. It is heavily guarded, but if we're careful we can sneak out from there."  
"You may be able to leave them to die," Mooney said crossly as Outai flung the pack on her back and moved to leave the room, "but I can't. You go ahead. I'll meet you outside of town."  
"What, and leave you to die with them?" Outai said in surprise as they made their way out of the in and into the chaos that now filled the city, "That won't be happening."  
Outside it was clear that the invading army had gotten through the gates. Civilians were running in terror, and those who couldn't keep up were either trampled, or slain by the invading force. It was all too familiar to Outai and Mooney alike. It was too close to the horror they experienced when the stone that was around Outai's neck was made. Before he could retort to her comment, he drew his sword quickly, slashing the throat of an invading soldier in the same movement. Outai already had her sais drawn, the pack now on the ground where she would pick it up later. For now, she had to move lightly, and that was proven when two soldiers came up behind her. With movement so fast that Mooney almost hadn't seen it, one soldier went down with a slashed throat, the other with a sai in his chest. She cleaned her weapons and moved on.  
"Thought you weren't going to protect them." Mooney said as he fended off two more soldiers.  
"I'm not protecting them." Outai said, preoccupied with a small group of her own to contend with. "I'm protecting you."  
Silver whirred in her hands, and throats and guts alike opened up before her, each oozing or squirting blood, much of it landing on her. She was deadly with her sais, but with as many soldiers as there were attacking, they both began to wonder if they were in over their heads. Even Mooney began to wonder as his sword found it's home in more bodies than he could keep track of as he danced the forms he had learned so long ago, when he thought they would never be needed. Now he was glad that he had learned.  
"That's supposed to be my job!" he said as he drew his sword one way, feinted, and slashed the other way, catching the soldier off guard, and costing him his head.  
"Well, call it payback then." Outai said as she fought.  
Though both fought well, they began to grow weary. They had fought for what seemed like hours, Outai gaining a deep wound in her smooth thigh and a nick at the throat for her trouble, and Mooney with a slash down his face and across his chest for his. Not once did they move so far from each other that they could not see each other. Often, they ended up guarding each others backs, killing the unlikely assassin before he could strike.  
"Outai, if you get killed in this because you wouldn't go like I said, I'll kill you myself!" Mooney said, beginning to get flustered.  
"You think I'll let anyone kill you like that again?" Outai said, finally resorting to forming sharp crystals of ice out of the blood that began to flood the streets.  
Mooney took the cue from Outai. Blood red ice crystals flew through the air, slicing many an assailant before he could strike. Balls of fire began to erupt from the ever growing crowd of invading soldiers as the civilians either ran or were killed, and the guard being thinned out embarrassingly quickly by it's force. Earthquakes erupted, swallowing hordes of men whole - quite literally - as though it had been a Venus fly trap from the beginning. As men randomly erupted in fire, suddenly froze into nothing more than a Popsicle of a human, were blown away by an unseen force, or were swallowed up by the ground itself, the invading army began to retreat. So many unexplained events at once had struck the fear of death in them, and in their terror they even trampled each other trying to reach safety. When at last it seemed the last of the soldiers were gone, Mooney and Outai surveyed the damage.  
Indeed there were many civilian casualties. Bodies were piled in the street, which was now completely crimson with blood. Now that it was relatively quiet, those who had gone into hiding began to peek out, trying to find family and loved ones that had been left behind in the chaos. Wails of agony now filled the air, as well as the thick, pungent scent of death and blood. Both Outai and Mooney stood in the street gasping for air from the exertion of battle, both bleeding from deep wounds that needed healing quickly.  
As usual, Outai was on the ball. However, rather than heal herself first, she walked up to Mooney, her hands glowing softly as she took his head in her hands. His wounds immediately began to seal themselves up, and in moments it was as though they had never happened. This left Mooney feeling even more exhausted, and he now fought just to keep his eyes open. Outai healed herself shortly afterwords, now feeling just the same. And both were now ravenous.  
"You okay?" he said, his eyes beginning to droop against his will.  
"Yeah." she said, her voice sounding just as tired as he felt.  
Outai turned to face him, as though she were about to embrace him. She even had her arms around him briefly. But before Mooney realized what was going on, he found the world spinning around him until he faced opposite the direction he had been. Outai had spun him around, and when he was going to ask why, he found her eyes wide and full of pain, the point of a spear just sticking out between her breasts. Her hands now clung to the head of the spear, pushing it back, though it did not move. Mooney looked up and saw behind her one of the soldiers that had been fighting against the invading army not too far from them, holding the end of the spear in both hands. His eyes were full of hate and murder, and he looked to be trying to shove it through her more. Mooney came back to his senses just as the last of her strength waned and she fell first to her knees, then to her face on the ground now littered with bodies.  
Mooney felt tears welling up in his eyes, and rage burning hot inside him. This was the man he had protected when a soldier was about to run him through. Quickly, almost without thought and with absolutely NO regret, he drew his sword in a smooth motion that left the man gaping, wondering why he had not seen the draw himself as the light suddenly blinked out from his eyes and his head separated from his body. Mooney cut the shaft of the spear in Outai's back short and he carefully rolled her over on to her back. Her eyes were open, though barely, and dull with death. Now Mooney understood why Outai had become so enraged at humans when they had been betrayed at a ball in their honor. He now felt that same rage as he carefully yanked the spear from her body, stood up, and scanned the area, staring hatefully at the survivors. He had fought to protect them, and now Outai was dead because she had protected him. True, she would come back, but how many more times could she die before the pain of resurrection killed her again, beginning a vicious and never ending cycle of pain and death?  
"Foolish humans." He muttered at those hateful faces, the faces of the soldiers he had fought beside and had protected with his sword. "So quick to bite the hand that protects you, just because we're different from you. Outai was right: we have no place trying to save your worthless lives."  
The hatred he felt must have shown in his eyes, because the soldiers he stared at became wide-eyed with fear. Some began to retreat, but Mooney launched himself forward before they could get far. Blood splattered his face and clothes even more, his white shirt now nearly completely stained crimson on the front and his face just as dirtied by the blood of the soldiers he had killed, and was killing now. The only part of his face to remain clean were the streaks beneath his eyes where tears flowed freely as he danced his way through the survivors, and the survivors began to drop like flies. It wasn't until his own exhaustion overcame him that Mooney stopped fighting. He didn't even feel the wounds he had received for his troubles, nor did he know he had bled out badly, both before being healed and after Outai's death. When he passed out on the ground, the remaining survivors - few as they were - mistook him for dead, and were glad of it. Rumor spread then that this boy with cat ears and a cat's tail, followed by a woman made of ice - no, she threw ice; or she was the embodiment of an ice demon - had been the trump card of the invading force, come to decimate anyone who survived. Their bodies had been quickly disposed of, tossed into a shallow ditch with all the other bodies and left there to rot.


	18. An Unlikely Ally

WARNING!: Some use of FMA and WoT themes or characters. All credit goes to the creators of FMA and the author of WoT, Robert Jordan. May he rest in peace. 3

Mooney had been the first one to awaken, and also the one deepest buried in rotting bodies. It smelled absolutely horrid! The first thing he did upon waking was empty his stomach because of the smell. The second was somehow swim his way out of the sea of corpses. He was grimy, covered in gore, and still felt very weak from blood loss, healing, and further blood loss. However, he couldn't bring himself to care. The only reason he stopped to find something to eat was because he knew he would need it if he had any chance of finding Outai and digging her out of that disgusting sea of corpses.  
In spite of his tired and aching muscles, his limbs that burned with the pain of injury, and what he now feared was a nasty infection, he pushed bodies aside, looking for one in particular. Frankly, he wondered how he made it as far as he did, but only briefly. The deeper wounds were looking inflamed already, and for a moment he was concerned about gangrene, but that disappeared quickly. To him, it was pointless to dress the wounds now that they were infected, so he used his time to dig Outai out instead.  
As the hours passed, Mooney felt himself growing weaker, now racked by waves of chills and heat so fierce he sweated buckets. But he did not stop. He had to find her, whatever the cost to him. Just when he thought his body would shut down on him, he felt cool skin - much like that of the other bodies - however, it wasn't clammy, like that of a corpse. It was cool, but somehow alive. He took hold of that cool arm and pulled it up with his mind, his body lacking any more strength than he could provide, save for basic, life-sustaining functions. He watched as Outai rose into the air, her head lolling to the side limply, her body coated in a thick layer of blood and grime. Her body floated into his arms, where he held her closely and carried her as far as he could go away from the city before collapsing.

Outai woke up hours later, and was surprised to find that, though she was in incredible pain, she no longer felt the urge to scream at the top of her lungs. She writhed and groaned in pain, but somehow it was more manageable. Was it because she was more human now? Why was she in so little pain? She thought back, trying to remember what had happened.  
Outai remember fighting a fierce battle, not in protection of the inhabitants of the city, but in protection of the one she loved most, the one who had spent thousands of years protecting her. They had resorted to their elements to make the enemy retreat. The enemy fled and...  
Then she remembered. She saw a man with a spear aimed at Mooney's back, so she turned him around and guarded him with her body. The spear had gone right through her, and the man at the other end of it was trying to break through her to kill Mooney. Was he all right? Had she kept the spear back? She searched with her mind and was relieved to feel his brainwaves nearby, though they were extremely weak.  
In spite of her pain, Outai found that she could move a little. It wasn't much, but considering that, until now, it would have been a day at least before she could move, it was a miracle. She rolled onto her side to face the direction where she had felt his brainwaves, and found that she was in his arms, his unconscious body laying next to her. His skin felt clammy, and parts of his arm felt as though they were on fire. His breathing was short and ragged, and his face was red and warm. Whatever had happened to him after her death, he was now sick from it. She wanted to heal him, but found no strength even for that.  
"You're alive!" a surprised voice came from nearby.  
Outai tried to look up, but felt as weak as a newborn kitten. The best she could do was roll onto her back again and search with her eyes. She saw no one, but heard footsteps approaching quickly through the grass. In moments a young woman stood above her, brown eyes blazing with concern, and brown braid dangling over her smooth shoulder.  
"Nyneave...You survived..." she managed between groans of pain. "He's hurt...he needs help...I-I'm too weak to help him..."  
"Calm down." the young woman said as she knelt next to Outai and Mooney, reaching for her belt. "You both look like you've been drug through a particularly deadly bramble. Just how are you alive? I heard you two had died in the attack."  
"If I told you," Outai said, her voice now thick with concern and tears, "you'd think me insane. Or a demon. And then you'd kill me again and think it a service to the world. Just like everyone else."  
"I don't care who you are." she said defensively, "I'm an apothecary, and my business is healing, no matter who it is. Move aside so I can examine your friend."  
Outai tried, but her body would not cooperate. It hurt too much and she had too little strength. She knew the wound in her chest and back had healed when she woke up, but that took all her strength, so she neither worried for herself, nor could she move. Nyneave had to move her aside, and she began to mutter soft curses as she examined Mooney's inflamed and badly infected wounds. She began to pull herbs and concoctions from something nearby that Outai could not see and used them to first clean the wounds, and then patch them up.  
"Gangrene is setting in, and pretty badly." she said as she began preparing a cold tea of herbs that smelled quite bitter. "I'm not sure if he will survive."  
"Why did you decide to help?" Outai said quietly, "I'm not ungrateful, just curious."  
"I told you." the woman said sternly as she began to pour the concoction down Mooney's throat, little by little, "I'm an apothecary. My business is healing."  
"How do I know you're not giving him poison instead?" Outai said. Even with such a generous gesture, she did not trust humans at all.  
"Could you stop me if I were? Besides, it's bad for business to poison your customers. If you want me to do this properly, then I suggest you keep quiet and wait your turn. Unless you plan to tell me just how it is you two survived, and what you two are."  
Outai closed her mouth and relaxed. There wasn't a blessed thing she could do anyway, so she decided to save what little strength she had left to gain some more.  
Nyneave worked quickly with Mooney, doing what she could, but it still looked grim. He was as pale as death now, and a cold sweat broke on his forehead. His lips looked parched from dehydration, and his breathing was shallow. His brain waves were still weak, too.  
After Mooney, Nyneave moved on to Outai. The first thing she did upon feeling her skin was cringe and pull back.  
"You're as cold and clammy as death itself!" she exclaimed. "I should have started on you, first!"  
"It is not necessary. I am not ill, and my injuries have healed." Outai said simply.  
"Don't be foolish!"  
"Tell me, Nyneave," before the girl could go on, "do I have a fever? How is my breathing? My pulse? Do you see any injuries?"  
Scowling, the young woman checked all of these. A baffled look came over her as she found only cool skin, an even pulse, and strong breaths, and yet no injuries at all. The only suggestions of injuries were where the spear had pierced through her dress, and a couple of tears in her dress from swords that had come too close. The skin beneath all of those was clear and smooth, albeit covered in grime and gore.  
"Who are you?" she said firmly, glaring at Outai.  
"Someone who has lived entirely too long, but has been denied the blessed embrace of death. He is the same way."  
"So you believe you cannot die?"  
"We can, but we never stay dead." Outai said, surprising herself.  
Outai had never said anything like this to a human before. Why was she confiding now? What was it about this girl that made her want to tell everything? Whatever it was, she had to keep a tight reign on her tongue, so she remained silent after that.  
"You are right." the woman said, still scowling, "You are insane."  
"The hole in my dress, where my chest is," Outai said suddenly, "Do you think it was made from nothing?"  
"No. It is obvious something tore through."  
"Do you think it missed my organs?"  
"No. But the skin beneath it doesn't look hurt at all."  
"You are correct. A spear was run through me, and it killed me. When I revived, it healed."  
Outai could see conflict in the girl's eyes. She wanted to deny it, but she could see the clear evidence before her. Outai had a conflict with herself as well, wondering just why she had given them away so easily.  
"Whatever it is you plan to do, be done with it so we can rest. You wouldn't be the first to betray us and kill us." Nyneave said as she walked away, a packet of herbs falling on the ground next to Outai as she left.  
"Well," Nyneave said, standing and brushing herself off, "I don't suppose you can kill the dead. It's a sad thing, seeing such a cute couple dead on the road like this, but it happens in times like these."  
Nyneave left Outai looking and feeling perplexed. She had expected this woman to draw her belt knife and slice their throats open. She had expected a knife in the heart, or poison slipped down her throat, and Mooney's as well, if he wasn't already poisoned. She had NOT expected the girl to let them go, much less to help them. Perhaps she was planning something then? Whatever it was, Outai owed her thanks, but would not be a part of anything the humans did ever again. She wanted to feel glad that someone had not betrayed them, but she could not be sure this girl would tell no one what she had seen, nor could she be sure that she had not poisoned Mooney. She wouldn't be sure of that for a day at least.


	19. Recovery

WARNING!: Some use of FMA and WoT themes or characters. All credit goes to the creators of FMA and the author of WoT, Robert Jordan. May he rest in peace. 3

ALSO!: Contains some nudity.

After a day of nothing but sleeping, Outai felt stronger, but had barely enough to crawl, let alone walk, and not enough to take Mooney with her. She wasn't about to leave him alone, so she gathered her strength from resting and picking fruits from nearby bushes. Mooney did not wake at all, and once she saw the contents of the herb packet Nyneave had left behind, she had no doubt that he would, for it contained herbs she knew were the best for reducing fever, as well as treating infections from the inside. Outai had to crawl to the river nearby with a cup that had been lost in the mayhem of citizens leaving the city to get water for a cold infusion of herbs. She had to crawl back to Mooney's body, carefully dragging the cup with her so that it would not spill a drop, and as soon as she did she curled up in his arms, waiting for the cold infusion to be ready to give to Mooney. She thanked Holy that the grass in that area was short, so she could see for some distance ahead of her. Once the infusion was ready, she rested his head in her lap and poured the tea into his mouth, little by little, and rubbed his throat to help it go down without him choking. That was all the strength she had to do. She barely managed to fetch water for Mooney as it was, while getting water and tidbits of food for herself so she could regain her strength.

It took a total of three days for Outai to gain her strength enough to drag Mooney off into the woods where they could hide and heal, and even then she ended up collapsing as soon as she was sure no one could see them. During that time, travellers came and went, and any that passed within range to see them merely saw two corpses a distance off from a sea of them that rotted just outside the city walls, filling the area with a putrid stench. The smell alone kept most travellers away, as well as causing some of the residents to move just to get away from it.  
After she had rested more, she dragged Mooney down to the river. He had been drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness the entire time, and she had to keep him near water so she could brew more tea for him and keep him hydrated. She also did so because his bloodied clothes were only contaminating the already infected wounds, and she knew she had to get him clean if he was going to recover. She was still too weak to heal him well enough to get rid of the infection, so she settled for the old fashioned way.  
When she reached the river, she took a moment to catch her breath. Both of their clothes were rendered unusable now that they were soaked in dried, crusted blood, so she had to end up cutting away the clothes Mooney wore, leaving behind only his small clothes. She flushed a bit for it, but knew that getting him clean would be vital to his recovery, so she pulled on her oiled leather gloves she always had with her, dragged him into the water where it was shallow, and, while resting his head on her shoulder so it would remain above water, proceeded to wash the blood and grime from his body. The cool water served a double purpose in helping to lower his high fever, which was now showing signs of breaking. When she finished, she dragged him back on shore and coverd him with her cape to keep him warm, and it wasn't a moment later that he began to stir.  
"Someone get the name and location of that herd of cattle that just trampled me." he said faintly, and for a moment Outai thought he was delerious from his fever, but when she looked, he was smiling wanly and she could tell he was making a joke.  
"All ready butchered and put up for sale." she joked back.  
"Good. Beef stew sounds terrific."  
"But you don't like beef."  
"Well, in a case like this, I can make an exception." he said, this time managing a snicker.  
"Right. Just get some rest my friend."  
"Okay." he said, as his eyes began to droop, "Hey, are you okay?" "Yeah, I am, thanks to you and Nyneave."  
"Who?"  
"I'll tell you later. Just rest."  
Before the words were completely out of her mouth, though, he was fast asleep. Outai took a moment to rest again before she lay glowing hands on his chest. She had healed the wounds already, but now the infection had to go, and the tea could only do so much. His fever had lasted so long that she was worried his brain had been damaged by it, and now that she had some strength - though not enough for complete and instantaneous recovery - she would use it to heal what she could of the infection. Her strength left her quickly as she seemed to, in a way, pour it into Mooney's body, watching as the inflamed wounds began to look more pink than red. After which she promptly passed out on top of Mooney.

When Mooney woke up later, he first noticed a weight on top of him. He wanted to toss it off of him, jump up, and see what it was, but his body would not cooperate. He felt better than he had in days, but he still felt weak.  
The second thing he realized is that things were decidedly breezy, save for the rocky sand that scraped his back side. His face turned bright red, and when he looked around for his clothes, he saw only Outai on top of him, still in her bloodied dress, with her cape being the only thing between them. He squirmed trying to get free, hopefully without waking Outai. Unfortunately, she seemed latched to him like a barnacle, so he stopped his squirming and lay there pouting in a furious blush of embarrassment. All he could do was lay back and wait for her to get off of him.  
His wait was not long. His stomach began to growl furiously, and it was the growling that caused Outai to stir. She looked up at him bleary eyed, her face wan and pale as usual, though for being dead...how many days ago? He couldn't remember. Anyway, for being dead only a handful of days ago, she looked pretty good. Still, he couldn't help but wish he had more on than just her cape.  
"Oh, you're awake." she said groggily. "I'll get you some food. You must be starving."  
"Got that right." he said as he sat up, but made sure her cape was wrapped around his waist sufficiently. "Where are my clothes?"  
"They were covered in blood, and it was not conducive to proper healing, so I had to get rid of them. I'm sorry, but I haven't had the strength to get you some new ones. I'll do that today."  
"Can you even walk?"  
"I can."  
"You're going to need something new yourself. If they see you like that, they'll try to kill you again." Mooney said, now sounding rather glum.  
"I suppose you are correct. I'm reluctant to go back to that city again, so I'll stop at a nearby village. Do you think you can walk?"  
"After a good meal, I can."  
Mooney continued trying to sound his normal self, but he was finding it difficult. The events of the siege in the city had replayed themselves over and over in his mind as he slept, and even now they would not go away. He would not ever forgive them again. He'd been betrayed many times before, as had Outai, but his view changed when she died protecting him from the people they had fought to save. That left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
"She saved you, you know." Outai said as she sat next to the river, watching the fish swim.  
"Who?"  
"Nyneave." a silvery fish lifted into the air out of the water, flipping and flopping about, trying to get free as she spoke, "You asked who she was earlier. She's an apothecary I met in the city, just before the siege. I got some interesting information from her by feigning illness. She spotted me for a liar almost immediately, but played the fool until just the right time. She's really a sharp person. And she's the only human who knows of our fate."  
"You told her?" he practically screamed at her.  
"I didn't have much of a choice." Flip, flop, another fish flipped from the water and onto the shore. "We were in the road together. You were sick with infection, and I had no wounds, but could do little more than talk and had holes in my dress that made it obvious something had pierced my vital organs. There's no way exlaining your way around that without the truth. To be honest, when she helped you, I thought she had given you poison. But when she left, she said that she 'could not kill what was already dead', and spun this tale of finding the both of us dead on the road. When she left, she convienently dropped a packet of herbs that just happened to be the medicine you needed to fight of that fever and infection."  
"Well, that doesn't mean I trust her."  
"Nor do I, though I find it strange coming from you."  
"Yeah, well, I finally realized just why you stopped protecting humans, and I agree with you now. They're not worth it."  
"Who knows? Maybe some of them are."  
"That's strange, coming from you."  
"I know. It's strange even to me, but...Well, she has a brilliant mind, and she did help us. I don't think she'll tell anyone about us, either. After all, we're just a couple of dead corpses in the road, at least to her. We both owe her."  
"Hm, maybe we can make an exception for her."  
"I don't think she will need it. She survived the raid, and has moved out of the city I think. But there are other ways to offer thanks."  
"Sounds good to me. I'll cook those."  
The heads of the fish seemed to suddenly detatch themselves, and the stomachs themselves seemed to split open and spill the organs they contained. A touch of Fire and in moments they were ready to eat. They were not as good as being cooked over an open fire, with all the herbs he liked, but they were sustinence, and he was hungry enough to eat a bull elephant. Mooney downed two fish before slowing his pace and eating two more. Outai ate two fish herself, but though she was hungry, she could not bring herself to eat any more than that. Whether she realized it or not, she had worried about Mooney so much that she began to feel ill from it, and now that he was awake and coherant, she was glad. She still felt tired, and the remainder of the stress from all of that worry had killed her appetite for a good long while. She had only eaten because Mooney would have scolded her if she didn't. As soon as she was done, she sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Hey, what's with this? Are you okay?" Mooney asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just worried about you, that's all. You were really sick. Your fever was so high for so long that I was afraid your brain had been damaged."  
"Well, my brain is fine, and though I would love to hold you right now, the current situation remains...er...embarassing on my end."  
It was true. The sudden, unexpected display of affection left him blushing again, and though he wanted nothing more than to hold her close and comfort her, he had to occupy himself with thinking of something OTHER than Outai. He shifted the cape on his lap and had to bring his knees up to his chest to hide anything obvious.  
"I'm reluctant to leave you here alone just yet." she said, not daring to let go.  
"I'll be fine. I've slept for what feels like a month, and I've had a good meal. If someone comes along, I'll dive into the nearest bush and pretend I'm a squirrel."  
Outai couldn't help but chuckle at this. It left a rather vivid - and amusing - mental image, and Outai couldn't help but laugh. She gave him a gentle squeeze in her arms before standing again and turning towards the nearest village.  
"I'll be back in a few hours then. Get some rest if you can."

True to her word, Outai had returned later that evening, carrying a pack on her back, large and stuffed to the brim. It contained some small provisions they would need, the clothes she had promised Mooney, a new dress for herself, as well as a few smaller things, like a sewing kit to mend their clothes as needed, and a couple of skin bags that were tightly sealed around the seams, perfect for carrying water. However, when she returned, she looked more exhausted than ever, and when she set the bag down on the ground, she nearly fell next to it.  
"Hey, you don't look so good." Mooney said, holding the cape around his waist as he wobbled up to her, his own legs still weak.  
"I'm fine." she lied as she shuffled through the bag, pulling out a nice linen shirt, linen undergarmetns, and a stout pair of trousers for Mooney. "Though I could do with a bath. Being caked in blood for five days has not been pleasant."  
"All right, but if I find you floating down stream butt naked I'm not gonna fish you out." Mooney said as he grabbed the clothes and made his way towards the bushes.  
Outai went the opposite direction, heading upstream to find a private area where she could wash and dress. She found such a place about a mile upstream, where the forest was more dense. The water there was cold, but refreshing. Even with her body becoming more human, she still preferred the cold over heat, and found herself enjoying her cold bath far more than she thought she would. A stiff brush and a bar of mild soap had been brought with her, and had provided a means of scraping off the blood that had caked onto her, staining the water red as she steadily became cleaner. As refreshing as it was, though, she was still too exhausted to do much. She managed to wash her face, arms and legs, where the blood was the thickest, but after that she found it difficult just to move at all. She finished what she could before dragging herself back to shore, wrapping up in a towel she had spread on a nearby bush to keep it readily available. She still felt filthy, but she could finish bathing after she got some rest.

It seemed like hours had passed since Outai had gone off to bathe and get dressed, and she wasn't the type to take so long. She only did what was necessary as quickly as possible, so to take this long worried Mooney. He could still sense her brain waves, telling him she was still alive, if barely so. However, his mind was still so tired and foggy that he could not tell if she was awake or not, or just what she was doing. He decided to check in on her and make sure she hadn't actually passed out in the water and was now drowning. His muscles were still sore, but during his time waiting he'd had time to rest, so he felt a little better. He grabbed the blanket roll Outai had left out for him, as well as the towel and her cape, and headed upstream where he knew he'd find her.  
Sure enough, he found her a mile upstream, dressed in nothing but a towel as she lay crumpled on the ground unconscious. His first concern was for her safety, but when he checked, she seemed well enough. She was just really tired and weak still. His second concern was that she wasn't dressed. He couldn't lie to himself and say it wasn't temping - in fact, it was EXTREMELY tempting - but he couldn't take advantage of her, either. If he was going to do something like that with her, it would be on her terms, so that she would not be hurt or feel regrets over it. Being the gentleman he was, he left the towel on her and carefully slipped the deep green woolen dress over her sleeping form, leaving the towel in place. The dress bulged where the towel was, but he suspected that, once it was removed, the dress would be a perfect fit, and from what he could tell, it was a similar style to the black one she had worn for so long.  
Rather than moving her, Mooney set up camp next to the river, buiding the fire near her so she would keep warm. He even covered her with one of the blankets, and set the other blanket roll under her head for a pillow. He felt pretty tired himself, but with the warmth of spring coming, and the heat of the fire, he felt no need for a blanket, so he curled up next to Outai and fell asleep once more.


	20. Chapter 20 Prologue

**WARNING!:** Gratuitous nudity and sexual themes. IF YOU ARE NOT 18+ OR DO NOT OTHERWISE WISH TO READ 'HENTAI', CONTINUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SKIP THIS ONE! Otherwise enjoy, and be prepared to clean up afterwords. ;D

Outai woke up feeling warm. Of course, nowadays she always felt warm, but this heat was different. It wasn't the oppressive heat of summer - though that would be coming later in the day. It wasn't the almost itchy heat of her new found body heat warming the blankets around her. No, this heat was...soft. Gentle. Comforting. This heat was a body heat from someone else, someone with a toned body and a wonderful, endearing scent. She found herself enjoying this heat, this scent, this comfort that she knew was Mooney. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder a bit, reveling in the comfort of his arms.  
Her hips, however, had begun to ache with the strange position they were in, so she sought to adjust them carefully. She moved carefully, not wanting to disturb Mooney, but could not avoid brushing something hard, yet strangely soft, with her hips. She realized what this was, and her face flooded with red. She froze where she was, hoping that had not awakened him, but it seemed as though he was already awake.  
"'bout time you woke up." he said, his voice thick with sleep, sounding oddly sultry in the process. "Good morning."  
Outai looked up to see his warm, smiling face. His deep blue eyes seemed to dance with joy, and behind that there was a spark of something else, something she had seen before but could not quite identify it. The smile on his face was warm and inviting, and she couldn't help but smile at him in return and brush her lips against his in a soft, chaste kiss.  
"Morning." she said in return. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Well, sort of." he said, a sudden blush rising to his smooth cheeks.  
Outai suddenly found herself pinned to the ground, Mooney on top of her has he kissed her quite thoroughly. She didn't fight back, either. In stead, their lips met first with slow, chaste kisses, that stretched into slightly faster, more heady kisses. Outai nibbled his lower lip, causing Mooney to groan a little, and she found she liked that sound. As repayment, his tongue found it's way into her mouth, softly caressing hers, tasting, playing. The sensation was exhilarating for her, and she couldn't hold back the soft moan that rose to her throat. Mooney pulled back for a moment, gazing at her with wide and playful eyes, that spark of something seeming stronger now.  
"Is something the matter?" she said, panting for breath.  
"No. It's just I've never heard you moan like that before." he said, before moving down to kiss her again, his teeth nibbling her lower lip. "I like it."  
Outai gave no verbal response. She couldn't, with his mouth exploring hers as it was. An odd warmth flooded her body in response to the attention he was giving her, and her hands began to explore on their own. Of course, hers weren't the only ones exploring. Color rose to her cheeks as she realized that Mooney's hands were gliding gently along her body, trying to discover every nook and cranny, not wanting to miss anything, just as her hands were doing to him. She gave a sharp intake of air as his hands brushed smoothly over her breasts before gently cupping them in his hands, all while his tongue danced with hers.  
Outai wasn't the only one enjoying herself. Mooney had woken up feeling warm all over, both with her heat and with the heat of the steadily rising passion in his body. It embarrassed him, but he didn't want to move. He liked holding her soft, and newly warm body to his, even though it risked certain complications. As reserved as she was before this, he found himself enjoying her sudden exploring with her hands. He knew she was skilled - she had been married long ago, after all - but he hadn't know exactly how skilled until he found her hands exploring his chest and stomach. His whole body had become extremely sensitive as the kissing continued, and as her hands brushed his nipples and slowly made their way downward, he couldn't help but groan a little and press his now hard crotch against hers.  
Surprisingly, Outai didn't pull back. Instead, one hand made it's way to the small of his back, softly caressing his spine while simultaneously pressing him closer to her. He took that to mean that she was enjoying herself, especially as his hands made their way to her luxurious bosom, acting on their own as they both caressed and held them. Her soft moan nudged him onward, making his hands close on them firmly, but gently. His kisses now led to the shelf of her lower jaw and down her neck, bring more of those glorious purrs and moans of pleasure.  
Outai knew what was happening, and she couldn't stop herself. Her logical side had tried to argue, but had oddly silenced when Mooney began to grope her and play with her neck. It was oddly exhilarating, a sensation she had completely forgotten, and had missed for far too long. She had wanted to pull away at first, and found herself unable as her hands roamed his back side, pulling him closer to her, and now she found herself wanting him more and more as his hardness pressed and rubbed against her hips. All she could think to do was to return the favor, and she was afraid she wouldn't remember how. That fear, however, disappeared when he moaned softly at her touch. She bowed her head down to his neck, playfully nipping and licking the sensitive skin, and she found that it wasn't just his mouth that tasted so good.  
Sudden warmth and wetness on his neck drew his attention for a moment, but only long enough for him to nibble her neck in return, grinding against her more as his body urged him forward. His left hand trailed down her body slowly, softly caressing her stomach, her hips, her thighs as the right hand continued to caress her soft, but firm breasts, interrupted only by a small, stiffened peak at their height. He just couldn't help himself. Her body was so warm now, her taste so sweet, her scent now sultry with passion, and her moans delightful. Blind hands fumbled around the waistline of his pants, but soon moved up, taking his shirt with them. Their playful nibbling halted just long enough for the shirt he wore to be pulled over his head, and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at his bare chest for a moment. Their mouths met once more, their tongues dancing, and their eyes didn't move from each other. There was a light in her eyes that he hadn't seen since before she died, and it was far more intense than he had ever seen it before. That intense, glittering light that made him smile through his kisses as he fumbled with the buttons down the back of her dress and pulled it down to her waist, exposing her torso completely.  
Outai purred softly as his hands once again began exploring her now naked bosom, and Mooney smiled at the soft, yet exhilarating sounds she made has his fingers flicked and played with her stiffened nipples. And it wasn't as though she was the only one having fun. As Mooney's mouth made its way down to her chest, playfully kissing the swell of her breasts and licking her nipples playfully, her hands began to playfully squeeze his backside, a sensation he found altogether quite pleasurable.  
Mooney took a moment to pull back and admire the view. Her breathing had become a bit quicker, and her now pink skin was flush and warm, her darker nipples adding just the right contrast. He had been right - her breasts really did fit perfectly in his hands. She gave him an odd look, almost pleading.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Not at all." he purred, "I'm just admiring the view."  
"You mean like this?" she said, a playful light in her eyes as her own hands came up and gave her perfect breasts a playful squeeze. This earned her a well deserved, and not at all unpleasant, thrust of his hips, pressing his against hers.  
"Oh? You liked that."  
"You bet I did." he growled, his voice almost feral with emotion and hormones.  
Somehow he had managed to miss seeing a hand slip away from her bosom, and he was surprised as that missing hand began to press and rub his crotch. He gasped a bit, partly in surprise, and partly in pleasure. Same said hand squeezed him playfully, and he couldn't hold back a moan.  
"Have you ever done this before?" she asked as her other hand disappeared, now fumbling with the button on his trousers.  
"N-not really." he admitted sheepishly as her hand found it's way inside his pants and gripped the base of his crotch firmly.  
"I never expected you to be a virgin." she said, that playful light still dancing in her eyes. "You never even had a one night stand?"  
Mooney wanted to be angry with her. He wanted to be upset. But all he found himself feeling was pleasure and passion he'd never felt before, edged forward but the sensation of his trousers slipping off from his narrow hips and her hand gripping him firmly, pulling him, playing with him. He awkwardly kicked off his trousers as his hand trailed up the inside of her skirt, gliding along her smooth, firm thighs.  
"Nope. I never wanted to." he said as he bowed his head forward, turning his attention back to her breasts as his mouth explored.  
Outai murred in pleasure. It had been too long since she felt anything like this. A pang of guilt passed through her as thoughts of her bygone husband flooded her mind briefly, but she shoved them away. It was time for her to move on, and she wasn't about to let anyone or anything ruin this moment. His gentle touch thrilled her, especially as his hand found it's way to her most sensitive area, rubbing the unexpected wetness that was there. Her hand, likewise, glided along the length of his member, and she got a pretty good idea of what his 'size' was. She blushed briefly at the thought and gave a devilish sort of smile. As her thumb passed over a small ridge of skin just below the head, she could hear him moan as his fingers seemed to slip in and rub a very special, and very sensitive, nub in her nether regions. The sensation made her moan again, and she was sure he was determined to tire her voice out by making her moan. However, she enjoyed it quite a bit. Before she knew what was happening, her dress disappeared, and all that now covered them was the thick wool blanket on top of them, and even that was slipping.  
Mooney grew curious, as was his nature. Her skin and mouth tasted sweet, peppered with just a hint of sweat now. How did she taste elsewhere? Deciding to find out, he let his mouth trail kisses and nips at her skin down her stomach. His hands caressed her thighs briefly, before pushing them outward gently. He would not risk injuring her, and frankly, he liked how she reacted to his gentle touch. And react she did. She gave a small gasp of surprise, but did not fight him as his mouth came to an area of warm wetness, his tongue lapping up the slimy wetness he had felt with his hands and managed to rub elsewhere down there. Given her reaction, this was probably something her husband had either not done at all, or had done quite well. He'd be sure to ask her later. Right now he wanted to continue reveling in her sweet, yet spicy scent and her slightly salty taste.  
Outai was surprised to find his mouth going down her stomach, and she knew what was coming. When his hands pressed against her inner thighs, she couldn't fight him, and frankly didn't want to. What truly made her gasp was the sensation of something firm, but wet, and warm, sliding it's way along her crotch, trying to taste every inch of it. She enjoyed the sensation thoroughly, especially as that wet, firm something brushed against her sensitive nub, causing her to moan.  
"You like that." he said, his voice thick and sultry.  
"Yes, I do." she said with a moan.  
Outai took that brief pause to surprise Mooney. With a quick movement, she was now on top of him, and with one more move she was facing the other direction. Mooney's eyes popped in surprise, but when he realized what was going on, he continued with his attentions to her nether regions. She moaned again, and this time let her tongue do a little dance of it's own as it first slid up and then down the length of his stiff member. He smelled sweetly of passion, and tasted a little salty from pre-come, and she found herself enjoying that, too. Her hand trailed over his scrotum, clenching it gently as her tongue passed over the head and back down the shaft. This little dance made him moan with pleasure and buck his hips, trying for more. As her mouth encompassed the head, her tongue dancing along the protrusion in her mouth, she gave a brief moan as she felt that warm, firm, wet something slipping inside her body, lapping up every drop of the wetness it was producing.  
Outai let her tongue pass over his scrotum, not paying any attention to the hair that brushed her face, before enveloping it with her mouth, and briefly sucking on it. This earned her a similar sucking sensation on her nub, which she enjoyed immensely. Her mouth came back up to his member, completely enveloping it just as she felt his tongue lapping at her nub quickly and playfully, sending shudders of pleasure through her every fiber.  
Mooney moaned deeply as he suddenly felt heat and wetness around his stiff member, and it was all he could do not to lose control of himself right then and there. It was all he could do to keep lapping at the sensitive little nub he had found between her legs - a sensation she clearly enjoyed quite a bit - as that warmth and wetness prodded him ever closer to a finale. As much as he enjoyed it, he had to make it stop or he was going to lose it in her mouth. He didn't know if something like that had happened to her before, and he would wait until later to find out. For now, he let his head drop back to the ground, another moan escaping his mouth as he flipped her back onto the ground, aligning his body with hers.  
Gazing into her eyes once more, he found a new light in them, one he was now sure only her husband in the past had seen. A brief wave of jealousy passed through him, but he pushed it away as he began to slide his member along the slit of her crotch.  
"Can I have you?" he found himself asking.  
Outai gave him a strange look. He wasn't sure how to interpret this, and was afraid he had done something wrong until she smiled at him. A hand pressed on his middle back, just between his shoulder blades, urging him closer to her, and he obeyed. The other hand gripped his member and tugged on it, urging it forward as well.  
"You may have me." she whispered in sultry tones. "Thank you for asking."  
That was all he needed. He had been afraid that penetrating without permission would frighten her, so he had felt the need to ask first, and he was glad that he did. The same warm, wet sensation enveloped him again, this time with increased pressure that made him gasp in pleasure as his hips began to thrust forward and back on their own. The sensation was incredible, and Mooney fought to control himself through waves of heat and pressure in his body, though her ever deepening moans didn't help with that.  
Pressure. That's all she could describe it as, and it felt wonderful. She had forgotten how pleasurable it was to be penetrated, especially but such a length and thickness that Mooney provided. Her moans had become higher in pitch as his hips moved him forward and back in a motion that was all together outstanding. She pulled his body close to hers, her hand softly pulling his head closer to hers as she gazed into his beautiful, azure orbs. She knew what that light was now, and she found it fascinating. Before she could even think of what she was doing, her mouth met his, her tongue dancing along his as her hands glided along his back.  
Mooney began to pick up his pace. The sensation was so incredible that he wanted more of it, and all though of anything else left his head immediately. He didn't realize that Outai was kissing him until her tongue was in his mouth, soft moans vibrating from her throat. A hand glided softly along his back, making him want to relax, though his body wouldn't allow it. He could feel his muscles tensing with the pleasure, and her muscles seemed to be doing the same as he picked up speed. His hands began to roam her body once more, one lingering on her breasts as the other made it's way back down to the nub between her legs. Her moaning intensified, getting higher in pitch and frequency as his hips thrust forward faster and with more force while his fingers rubbed and slid along that tasty little nub. The tightness that was around him began to grow tighter, and somehow he knew what was coming.  
"Outai," he said, his voice desperate with pleasure, "I think I'm going to..."  
He couldn't bring himself to say the rest, and she seemed to understand. Her back was arched from pleasure and tension, and her moans had become deep, rough groans of pleasure. She knew what was coming, just as he somehow knew that she was at the same point as he. With a final, deep thrust, he released his load inside her as the pressure around him suddenly began to squeeze and release, squeeze and release, urging more out of him. Both groaned loudly in this intense pleasure, neither wanting it to stop. He thrust his hips a few more times, wanting to bring her as much pleasure as he could, before his body forced him to stop and he lay on top of her naked form, shuddering briefly from the release. Both were gasping for air as their bodies seemed slick against each other from sweat and pleasure. Mooney's eyes hadn't left hers even briefly through any of it, and the light that was in those emerald orbs hadn't died down even a bit. After all was said and done, they lay together, gazing at each other, neither wanting to move.  
"Pretty good for your first time, wasn't it?" Outai finally said, breaking the near silence with a cocky grin.  
"Mmm, I'll say." Mooney said, purring contentedly as he remained relaxed on top of her, holding her close.  
"Well, you're pretty good yourself, especially considering that I just took your virginity."  
"You didn't take it. I gave it to you." he said, mock scorn clear in his voice.  
Neither said anything after that. Instead, they remain on the ground, holding each other close as they waited for their racing pulses to slow, and allowing their muscles to rest. Eventually, they fell asleep in each others arms briefly, willing only to take a short nap before they had to get ready for the day ahead.


	21. Proposals

**WARNING:** Contains some themes from Wheel of Time, which belongs to Robert Jordan, and gratuitous use of themes from FMA, belonging to whoever made that anime. DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!

Six months had passed, and Outai and Mooney were now in another country, seeking information on a rumor they'd heard of the man Hoenheim in another country. During this time, it seemed that Outai had become much more human. Her skin was now a healthy pink, and while she still ate very little and still tended to be stoic, she seemed...warmer. Indeed, her body had gained warmth - save for her still frozen hands - with her pinking skin and her warmer attitude. She seemed to laugh and smile more often, changes that Mooney had never thought would happen, but was glad to see.  
As they walked down the packed dirt road - if it could be called that - Mooney's mind kept fading back to the activities of that morning. They had become far...closer...than ever before that morning, and he kept smiling to himself over it. The comfort of her new found warmth was enough to send warm shivers down his spine just thinking of it and he couldn't help but grin like a fool.  
Outai, too, seemed pleased by the change. She was smiling to herself, and a faint light danced in her eyes. The sun seemed to make her skin glow, and her once dangerous stride was now only partly so, the other part being something new he had never seen in her. Was it confidence he saw in her stride? Was it something more personal?  
As they walked down the road, a hand slipped into his own, fingers lacing between his, giving his hand a brief squeeze. He turned to see Outai smiling up at him, that light still dancing in her eyes, and an aura of confidence and contentment emanating from her. He smiled back at her warmly, not saying anything as they walked. Even the beating heat of the mid-day sun could not ruin their happy mood.  
Suddenly, Mooney could hear the sound of hoofs plodding along the ground some distance behind them. He could hear the squeaking and groaning of what he figured was a wagon being pulled by the horse, so he guided Outai to the side of the road, keeping himself between her and the road itself, just in case the driver of the wagon was drunk. Sure enough, a few minutes later a man driving a wagon full of potatoes plodded up behind them, the wagon being dragged along the road by an old mare, dangerously close to her final years and looking decidedly scraggly. The gentleman driving it had dark hair with wings of silver at the side and gray peppering his full beard. He smiled at them as he pulled to a stop beside them, seeing only a cute couple traveling the road alone, without horse or wagon to ease their travel.  
"Hello, there!" he said warmly, not a hint of alcohol on him, "How about a ride into town?"  
"How far is it from here?" Outai asked.  
"Several miles yet. I'll give you a ride if you want."  
"Thank you." Outai said, "Your service is appreciated."  
Both Outai and Mooney climbed up beside the driver of the wagon, Outai sitting not quite comfortably between the driver and Mooney. With a hitch of the reigns, the horse continued plodding down the road, not minding the extra weight it had to pull. Outai leaned on Mooney, partly because she wanted to, and partly because the wagon was so small that she had no other choice. Mooney smiled down at her warmly, accepting the gesture of trust and comfort.  
"You two must be newly weds." the man said as he guided the horse around pits in the ground that could other wise make it break a leg or a wagon wheel. "What brings you all the way out here?"  
Outai and Mooney flushed for a brief moment. Did they really look like a newly wed couple? They must, if someone so far in his years took notice and made comment. That set their minds on a completely different track for a moment, before Outai snapped back to reality to give a plausible excuse.  
"Our farm burned down, and we had nothing else to do in our village, so we came this way looking for a means of living." she lied.  
"That's sad." the gentleman said, and indeed his soft gray eyes did look sad, "Yet you two look as happy as can be together. You must really love each other."  
"We do." she answered, and that was most definitely NOT a lie. "He has been my strength, and if not for him, I don't think we'd have made it this far." Also not a lie. Just cleverly concealed truth.  
Mooney's thoughts reeled for a moment. Outai had lied. Sure, she did that from time to time, but only when needed. Thinking more, he supposed it was needed. There was no need to tell this gentleman of their true purpose, and if he thought they were married, that was all the better. The idea did sound rather appetizing. His heart warmed when she admitted he was her strength, and he couldn't keep himself from wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, jostled as they were by the uneven road.  
"Well, I'm pleased to see it. Seems like a lot of couples today take each other for granted. Rather than relying on each other when trouble arises, they argue over what's to be done and end up splitting for it. But to rely on each other like you do, I can see you two will last a long time."  
"Thanks!" Mooney said, obviously quite happy to hear it. "What about you? I take it you're taking your crop to market here?"  
"That I am." the gentleman replied as the city came into view, though still a distance off. "Crop ain't so good this year, though. Summer's been a mite too dry and there's been a problem with water flowing in the river."  
"What kind of problems?" Outai inquired.  
"Well, the river just suddenly dried up a few days ago. Town's getting pretty parched now. People are starting to leave for places with more water."  
"That does indeed sound bad." Outai said thoughtfully.  
"Yep. If I can, I'd like to talk to the emperor in this city. Hear he's got an alchemist for an adviser, and a pretty good one at that. Maybe he'll know what to do."  
"I hope he can help you." Mooney said, some of his cheerful mood slipping a bit.  
"Well, that's only if I can get around to it. Getting these poor excuses for potatoes sold is going to be my top priority for now."  
"Perhaps we can ask for you." Outai said, much to Mooney's surprise. After all, she had been the first one to forbid herself from helping humans. "What is the name of your village?"  
"Binjin. Just about two days south of here."  
"I cannot guarantee anything," Outai said, her business tone now taking root in her voice, "but if we are able, we will ask."  
The rest of the ride was made in relative silence, save for the older gentleman giving the occasional story of something that had happened in his life, telling how it had been handled and the wisdom to be gained from those experiences. Mooney and Outai had seen and been through all of the things he had said, several thousand years before he had been born, but said nothing about it.  
When they were within the city gates, Outai and Mooney departed from the wagon with thanks given, as well as a few coins as a fair trade for the ride. The gentleman tried to deny it, saying it was a gift, but eventually took the few coins with thanks of his own. Once he was out of ear shot, Outai made her way down the streets, looking for an inn to stay at. Mooney was right behind her, his face oddly stoic.  
"Thought you said you weren't going to help humans any more." he said grimly.  
"I did. But I think an exception can be made once in a while. Maybe not all humans are that bad. Don't forget it was a human that saved us."  
"Yeah, and it was humans that had killed us before. I'm all for testing someone to get rid of that curse you're carrying, and if doing so means helping them, that is fine. Outside of that, I want no part of it."  
"That is fine. We can just use that old man's story as an excuse to get what we want."  
"You're becoming increasingly devious." he said with a devilish grin, "You spun that tale about the farm burning down pretty quickly."  
"It's not the first lie I've told, and you know it. Would you rather I had told him the truth?"  
"Nah, I'm fine with spinning tales to humans. Just don't spin any with me."  
"There'd be no point to that." she said, shaking her head, "You'd know it for a lie before it would come out of my mouth."  
That much was true. Along with her increasingly human anatomy, other changes had occurred, such as dropping her mental barrier around him. With any one else, it was up and strong as a precaution, but she had given him a key of sorts to get through it with ease. There would be no more secrets with them.  
Outai lead them into a small in that was none too tidy. Unlike her usual pick of places to stay over night, this was border lining on run down. The floor was un-swept, and several of the tables had pits and mars where knives had been stuck in the wood. The inn keeper was thin, almost enough to look like he'd blow away with the next stiff breeze, and his once crisp white apron was now wrinkled and stained to the point where it could no longer be called white. His voice was dry, and his beady eyes looked almost like he was undressing them with his eyes. It was not the best of places to stay, but it would be cheap.  
"A room for two, please." Outai said, all business now.  
"You two married?" Outai gave a nod of her head and the inn keeper fished a set of keys from under the pitted counter, "Take the marital suite. Second leve, second door on your left."  
Mooney lead Outai upstairs, grateful to be away from those little beady eyes and that dried out sleazeball of a human. He did NOT like the way the little man had been looking at Outai. Once they were alone, Outai gave a little shiver, surprising herself and Mooney.  
"I don't like him." she said simply as she set the bag that had been strapped to her back onto the dusty floor.  
"Neither do I. So, why rent a room here?"  
"It's closer to the palace, and it's cheap." she said, giving a wary eye for the unsteady looking bed against the wall. The mattress was lumpy just looking at it, and the blankets were stained with who knew what. They'd sleep on the floor tonight, just to be away from those stained blankets.  
"I'll trust your judgment on this." he said carefully.  
"As though you haven't before?"  
"Well, before you started changing, you weren't exactly careful about jumping into situations that weren't your business."  
"You jumped in, too, you know. In fact, I seem to recall a certain battle where I jumped in to pull you out."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Though, that one aside, I only jump in so I can watch your back and keep you safe. Not that it ever did any good."  
"Well, sometimes things are going to happen no matter how hard you try. I have to say, though, I am worried about you."  
"Me?" he said incredulously, "Why would you worry about me?"  
"Aside from today, you've seemed...Cold almost. Not towards me, though. I can almost sense a darkness in you, like what you had when you...Well, we both know that situation." Outai said, obviously unwilling to bring up such a touchy subject. She still appeared sad every time it came up. "Anyway, I'd like to take a peek inside your head. I don't like this darkness, and I want to nip it in the bud before it can grow."  
"You don't trust me to take care of my own mind?"  
"Not so much that, and you know it already. Stop pouting, Mooney. It isn't like you."  
"I'm not pouting!" he snapped, unfolding his arms from across his chest and sucking in his lower lip.  
"You know I only want to help you." Outai said as she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm afraid this darkness may be the very same as what is in me, and if that is the case, then you wouldn't be able to take care of it yourself. It would just fester, like a never healing wound, until there would be nothing left of the Mooney I know and love. I won't let that happen to you, love."  
Mooney's expression softened. He knew it wasn't because she didnt trust him, and could not explain why the thought had come up in the first place. He let his body relax as he leaned into her touch. A smile spread across his face at the mention of her new nickname for him.  
"Well, as usual, you have a good point. In that case, I'll leave the door open for you."  
True to his word, Outai found it quick and easy to enter his mind. True, had his barrier been locked against her, she could have torn it down, but doing so would hurt him, and she wouldn't do that. She was glad he trusted her in his mind, though there was never doubt that he would. Not after traveling with her for so long. As she stepped in, the dirty marital suite disappeared, and all she saw was the same blank, white world that Mooney normally made when entry was not planned ahead. A darkness in the distance seemed to consume the whiteness, though, emanating a dimming gloom on the rest of the world. Mooney was beside her, dressed in a uniform she didn't quite recognize. It was black and silver, the breastplate covered by his coat, but the shin, knee, and shoulder guards covering their respective areas over his clothing. As usual, his sword was strapped at his side.  
"You're dressed appropriately." she said with a little laugh, though she had to admit he looked quite handsome in it.  
"What?" he said, looking down at himself and finally realizing what he wore. "Oh, sorry. I guess I was concentrating on it a bit too hard."  
"Leave it. It looks good on you. Now, that blackness ahead worries me. How long has it been there?"  
"Since the last time you died, when you took that spear in my place." he said grimly.  
"Are you still beating yourself up for that? Well, don't. I had joined that battle to protect you, and I accomplished my goal. Consider it payback for all the times you've saved my life."  
"Nah, I stopped blaming myself for that a month ago."  
"Glad to hear it. Now, all that leaves is the possibility for hatred and bitterness from that incident. Why so suddenly? It's not the first time something like that happened."  
"It is since I admitted how much I love you. Before that, I loved you for a long time, but I never admitted it. I guess admitting it made it stronger or something. I don't really know. All I know is that I think I know how you felt when I died in your arms at that dance."  
"But bitterness and hatred are not a part of you. They never have been. Because of you, I've fought back my darkness, and have it under control. At least, as much as it can be said to be in control. I think, somehow, you got some of it from me, and for that I apologize. Let's destroy this bitterness and hatred inside you."  
Mooney leaned forward and gave Outai a deep and thorough kiss, lifting her chin with his hand so his face could meet hers. There was no warning, and her eyes had widened briefly in surprise as he did so.  
"I didn't use the 'S' word." she said when he finally backed away a bit.  
"Close enough." he said, smiling and shrugging his shoulders.  
The darkness in the distance suddenly began to groan and shrink, followed by growing, and then shrinking again. It was as though it struggled to survive, to spread, in the face of what had just occurred. Outai and Mooney stared at it in surprise, before a smile tugged at the corners of their mouths.  
"Come to think of it," Mooney said devilishly as he recalled the events of that morning, "that thing was gone this morning for a while."  
"Yeah, I don't remember sensing it in you at that time either."  
"And even now it's weaker."  
"Then that gives us the solution. We cannot go romping about like that all day, every day, but if we work together at it, we can make it disappear over time. I'll meet you outside." Outai said before suddenly winking out of his mind.  
Mooney opened his eyes to find he was still in their rented room, still standing in front of Outai as she remained holding him in her arms. Her soft, steady breath was warm on his neck, and the placement of her arms was almost erotic, but he ignored it. For now, he was just happy to be with her.  
"So," he said, turning himself around in her arms so that he could hold her closer to himself, rocking them both back and forth softly, "details about our mission today."  
"Nyneave told me she knows the blond man we met and fought. She said his name is Hoenheim, and he's apparently a very talented alchemist."  
"He's gotta be, to make the stone."  
"We're going to start by hunting rumors, to see what he's done in this town. So far the rumors have pointed us here, so we have to make sure he actually is here, and what he's doing here. Then we need to determine for ourselves just how talented he is. If he IS the prodigy we seek, we will, unfortunately, have to support him. Just like all our other tested subjects." Outai said, the last being said with more than just a hint of stress and regret.  
"If it is him, then I think we can make an exception to that rule. He won't need our support anyway, and frankly I'd rather not support someone who stuck a knife in your stomach."  
"Very well. If it is him, then we will make an exception. Truthfully, I don't want to support him either."  
"How soon do we need to get started on rumor hunting." he said softly, nuzzling her soft, ebony hair.  
"Why do you ask?" she said softly, clearly enjoying the attention.  
"Just wondering how much time we can spend together before getting business done here."  
"Is that an offer?" she said, her voice laced with amusement and lust.  
"Perhaps it is." he said, grinning devilishly.  
Outai lay her head on his chest as they rocked back and forth in each others arms. She was enjoying this so much she didn't want to move, and she made that clear. She closed her eyes as the swaying movement seemed to lull her, and she took a deep breath of his unique scent.  
"Hey, Outai," he said softly, still nuzzling her soft hair, "Let's get married."  
Outai looked up at Mooney incredulously. Why had that come up all of the sudden? She sure hadn't sensed it a moment ago when she was in his head.  
"I'm not sure, Mooney. I don't trust humans or their vows."  
"We can do it in your head then, since you can communicate with Holy. I don't trust humans either, and I think having the blessing of Holy would be far better."  
"Hm, good point."  
"So, is that a yes?"  
"Indeed it is."  
Mooney smiled and squeezed her softly in his arms. Right then he couldn't be happier, no matter what environment they were in, and it appeared that Outai was just as happy as he.


	22. Vows

Darkness abounded. All around them was darkness. But this darkness was different. It was not heavy, nor oppressive. In fact, it seemed more like the twilight before dawn than the heavy, burdening darkness that it had been in years past. She was, indeed, improving. Mooney smiled to himself at this, knowing fully that he had been the one to spark this change. As they travelled deeper into her mind, their fingers intwined with each other as they held hands, Mooney's smile began to spread, and his heart was filled with a feeling of warm welcoming. Perhaps it was the changes he saw in her, or perhaps it was the fact that they were drawing closer to Holy. He didn't know which it was. All he knew was that, in the wake of the growing light inside her, his own darkness began to shrink back in fear.  
Suddenly they were surrounded by a brilliant, and blinding, white light. Mooney had to shade his eyes for a moment so they could adjust, though in reality it was not needed. A glowing figure appeared in front of them, the source of the blinding light. Neither could see a body, as the light made that impossible, but they could see a smiling face. Holy knew why they were there.  
"Moonstar," the voice said, cheer thick in it's calm tones, "it is a pleasure to finally speak to you. I've wanted to tell you much over the years, but couldn't get through to you. I'm sure you have the answers to the questions you sought so long ago."  
Mooney glared for a moment. The spirit within her had referred to the first time he had killed himself, slicing his throat open with his own sword soon after finding Outai and her family dead. He had gone to Holy seeking answers then, and when he got none, he thought he was damned. As punishment to himself for failing his mission, he had ended his own life, only to find he couldn't stay dead. Indeed, he'd found his answers since then, and he didn't like them.  
Outai, too, glowered at this troublesome spirit. She hadn't found out about what he had done until after she had recieved the crystal and made comment about the blood on the floor. He had explained then - rather sheepishly - what he had done, and it had taken her two months to forgive him. Bringing that up now was like pouring salt on an open wound.  
"My apologies for being rude, but there was something I wanted to say about that point in time. Moonstar, you were never damned or condemned by me for failing."  
"Is that all you had to say?" Mooney said, rather irked now. "'Cause you could have said that without bringing that particular incident up."  
"There is plenty more, but it will have to wait. Aurora, Moonstar, you've come to me with a special request, haven't you?"  
"Right." Mooney said, clearing his throat at the reminder of the real reason they had come so far into her mind to visit this spirit of light, "We wish to be married, and have come to ask your blessing."  
"This is wonderful!" The spirit praised, "For so long I have hoped that Aurora would see past her grief and move on to you. She was meant for you, and you for her, since the day of her birth."  
"What?" they chorused.  
"Indeed, it is true. I'm not sure why this bit of the revelation I had was not passed on, but I told them that the daughter of the high priestess would wed the head of the military guard, the son of the lands of the elmental."  
"You mean, you already knew, and you didn't tell me any of this?" Outai said, near apoplexy.  
"I thought Mooney had explained it to you. Apparently that part of my revelation didn't even come out to the people at all, or he would have known it by now. It's odd, though. The high priest and priestess were always careful to relay my every word."  
"Uh, actually..." Mooney said, now looking rather sheepish, "I do remember hearing it, now, but...I didn't tell Outai because I didn't think I was the other one. I didn't want her to worry. She would have been so sad if it had been someone else, and that someone else had died before she even got a chance to meet them. She's been through enough pain."  
"Such deep seated love is so warming to see. You two cannot believe how happy I am that you have finally come together to be wed. You not only have my blessing, but I will perform the ceremony myself."  
Mooney's eyes nearly bulged from his head. Holy would do the ceremony? He had never heard the like! On their world, the ceremony was done by priests and priestesses, speaking on behalf of Holy. But no one had EVER been wed, directed by Holy itself.  
"Mooney, are you okay? You look like you're choking." Outai said, her voice laced with concern.  
"Outai, let me fill you in a bit. On our world, wedding ceremonies were carried out by priests and priestesses who spoke on behalf of Holy. No one has EVER had their ceremony lead by Holy him/herself. This is the greatest blessing and honor of all time."  
"I see." she said thoughtfully, "Then let us begin."  
Holy smiled at them both brightly, and if they didn't know better, they would say the light had grown even brighter around them. Outai suddenly found herself wearing the most gorgeous, pure white gown, shimmering with pure light. White gloves that reached her elbows covered her hands, as silk of pure white was draped about her shoulders loosely, exposing her chest a little. The gown seemed to flow about her in an unfelt breeze, layers of silk and sating fluttering in nothing. A golden circlet encompassed her head, with a small white jewel dangling on her forehead, right where her crescent moon and star had begun glowing.  
Mooney suddenly changed as well. His soldier's uniform had become a pure white suit of shimmering silks as well, with a ruler straight line of buttons down the front going all the way up to his neck, and loose trousers covering everything from the waist down to his feet. On his head was a small, golden circlet with a pure white stone in the middle of it, resting on a small peak of gold just above his hair line and out of the way of his own crescent moon and star mark.  
"You two have come before me in purest love and compassion for each other, connected at the heart and spirit for all time. Today your lives are to become one, two spirits coming together as one, two hearts joining together as one. Not just for today or for tomorrow. Not just on this living plane, but for all eternity. May your hearts be together in all things and all times, whatever trials and tribulations may come. May your love remain strong and true, never faltering, never seeking another, never dividing over trivial matters such as income or illness. May you stay true to your vows this day for all eternity, never once looking back or regretting your words.  
Moonstar Orion, do you vow to keep Aurora Cygnus as your eternal life, to love her and keep her, to never let your mind dwell on others, to never leave her side for worries such as income or illness, to protect her and honor her as your wife, to hold her and comfort her, to be her wisdom as she is yours, for all of eternity?"  
"I do." Mooney said, his smile beaming brightly as he held hands with Outai, dark cerulean orbs focused on her deep green ones.  
"Aurora Cygnus, do you vow to keep Moonstar Orion as your eternal husband, to hold and cherish throughout eternity, to be his wisdom as he is yours, to keep your mind from all others, to stay with him in poorness and illness, as in richness and healt; to honor him as your husband and never leave his side for all of eternity?"  
"I do so swear." Outai said, her own smile nearly dwarfing Mooney's.  
"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you two husband and wife for all of eternity, in life and in death. You may-"  
Before the final words could be spoken, Mooney already had Outai in his arms, his mouth on hers in a deep, passion filled kiss that made her eyes sparkle. Holy, but he loved it when her eyes sparkled like that! His heart felt so light and happy now, like nothing he had ever felt before, even after the cleansing Holy had done on him. Finally, they were married. Finally, she was his wife. No longer just a travelling companion, but his WIFE. And he was now her husband. That would take some getting used to for both of them, but he had a feeling it would be an easy change.  
Eternity itself seemed to pass before Mooney pulled away, though only just enough so they could breathe.  
"Well, husband," Outai said, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dancing with joy, "we should go back to our bodies now."  
"HATCHA!" he said excitedly, picking up the hint she had so deviously dropped in those simple words. "Meetcha there! Thanks, Holy!"

The previous night had been...eventful, to say the least. Both Outai and Mooney were now exhausted from getting so little sleep, but they were both also content. The next morning, Outai and Mooney had taken breakfast in their room - a simple, bland porridge and a crust of bread and tea. Of course, Outai's tea was a little different from Mooney's. Since they were in the marital suite - appropriate, as they'd just gotten married the night before - breakfast, lunch, and dinner all came with a special tea for the woman of the room, served with as much honey as the inn could spare. Surprising for such a sleezy, run down place, but welcomed. Mooney wasn't really happy about the tea, but he said nothing about it. He knew there was good reason for it, and for now, he was content to just eat breakfast while sitting next to his newly wed wife. Odd how that seemed to settle so well in his mind, and how sweet it sounded to him.  
"I never knew your last name." Outai said as they were eating.  
"Don't worry about it." he said playfully, "You never even knew your first name, let alone your last, so I can't expect you to know mine."  
"You never told me what it was though."  
"I figured being on a first-name basis would be better, and knowing you at the time, you would have used my given name instead."  
"I guess I am due for another name change. 'Outai Tabibito' no longer fits."  
"The only name I can think of that would fit you now is the name you were born with."  
"Not quite. I'm no longer a Cygnus, remember? I'm now an Orion. I know it will be kind of difficult, but from now on, please call me Aurora. I don't think I want to hear the name 'Otuai' again."  
Outai - or rather, Aurora - suddenly found herself pinned to the bed in a rather risque possition. The tea she had been drinking had spilled to the floor, and the first thing that ran through her mind was that they were under attack. That is, until she realized she was being kissed. She looked up to see deep azure eyes mere inches from her own, and a new happiness she had not seen before danced in them.  
"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that, my wife." he said when he finally pulled back, though only enough to speak, "That means you've finally moved on. I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry. I feel like doing both, and both for the same reason."  
"Seeing you happy makes me happy. I'm not sure why, but I won't question it, husband. Don't forget, though, that we have business to attend to today. Save some energy for that."  
"Aw, but I'm comfy!" Mooney whined and only seemed to tighten his grip on her. "I don't wanna go! You can't make me!"  
"Oh? Can't I?" she said, a dangerous spark in her gorgeous green eyes.  
"Uh, Aurora, what are you planning?" he said nervously.  
Before he could react, fingers began stroking and tickling his sides. Mooney squirmed and laughed, trying to pull away without moving, but it was useless. His own gales of laughter and cries for her to stop weakened her hold, and in a last, desperate attempt to just make her stop, he jumped off the bed. Once he realized what she had done, it was too late. She was standing already, and had already pulled on her shift and was starting to pull on her dress.  
"Oooh, I'll get you back for that." he said, trying to glare but failing.  
"Oh? How do you plan to do that?" she cooed, "If you remember, I'm not ticklish."  
"Wanna bet?" he said, his grin hinting at more than just playfullness.  
"Bring it."  
Perhaps Aurora had been better off keeping quiet, without questioning him, because no sooner were the words out of her mouth than she found herself on the floor again, finding out just how 'ticklish' she was. Of course, doing so earned Mooney a set of claw marks on his back, which she refused to heal for the moment. 


	23. Testing

**Warning!:** contains gratuitous use of FMA themes. Credit goes to the creators of FMA, NOT ME!

Rumor hunting had proven useful, if pointless. Some said the adviser to the emperor was a noble from another land, some others said he had hair and eyes made from gold. Both said he could transmute without circles, and all agreed that he was not only in the city, but in the palace itself, and that he was, indeed, a talented alchemist. That made their next goal clear, without even speaking, save for a brief telepathic message on where to meet.  
As expected, they met up at the palace, it's tall spires topped with roofs made of pointed triangles angled upwards towards the sky. The grand doors were carved with long, serpentine creatures that bore fangs and claws like a lion, and it's body was covered with metallic discs representing scales. It was an odd creature, of which neither had seen the like, and both figured it to be the product of someone's fantasies. Ahead of them was a large crowd, lined up and eager to get in to meet the emperor with their petitions. They knew it would be some time before they were called before the emperor with their 'petition', but timed had taught them endless patience, as well as endless telepathic games they could play with each other with while killing time.  
As a small family was bidden to enter the grand palace, a glint of gold caught their eyes. Almost everyone from this land had dark hair, and dark eyes that were tilted and shaped like almonds. Their dress was, in some ways, similar to the style wore, and they prided themselves in honor so much that even the lowliest farmer seemed to emanate it with each breath. So, it was easy to understand why such a glimmer would catch their eye.  
This glimmer had come from someone's head, someone with blond hair that glistened in the morning sunlight. They made their way forward to find their target, Hoenheim, dressed in the finest robes anyone could have, save for the emperor himself. His golden eyes scanned the crowd with obvious boredom, examining the people there to try and determine who would be summoned next, and who was safe to summon. His golden eyes locked with Outai's green ones, and he made his way through the crowd, which had parted before him to give him room. To not do so could have meant their head on a stake, and none was willing to risk that.  
"You." he said to both Aurora and Mooney when he approached them. "Have you changed your mind?"  
"No." Aurora said simply. "We are here on different business. What you do and where you do it is your own business."  
"You are still broken, then."  
"Where is your woman?" Aurora said, changing the subject and earning surprised glares from those around her. She spoke as if she knew the adviser himself! Just who was she?  
"That is no concern of yours. What is your business here?" he said with a dangerous tone.  
"We are simply here to petition the emperor." she said simply.  
"For what? His life?"  
"You should know better than that, by now. We may have stopped protecting humans, but that does not mean we will kill needlessly."  
"Aurora," Mooney said, still glancing around, "You may want to hurry this up. We're attracting too much attention."  
"Ah, so the mysterious angel is Aurora. Have you two finally wed?"  
Color rose to their cheeks briefly, but neither would be swayed by Hoenheim using their own tactics against them.  
"We came to visit you." Mooney said simply, though his voice was low and sounded dangerous.  
"Oh? And to what do I owe the honor?" Hoenheim cooed at them.  
"We've heard you're a great alchemist. We want to determine that for ourselves." Aurora said.  
"And if I am?"  
"Then we'll leave you alone. We will go elsewhere, look for the next prodigy, or perhaps just live our lives peacefully for once." Mooney said.  
"And if I am not?"  
"Same thing." Aurora said.  
"Then why bother me with this?"  
"Because you must be tested so that we can move on."  
"And how do you plan to test me? Neither of you has any talent with alchemy."  
"Mooney can use it a little." Aurora said, "And my own...abilities can counter it."  
"I've seen as much." he said sternly. "Very well, you shall have your demonstration. But once you do, leave immediately. If I see either of you ever again after this, I will kill you both personally."  
"We will leave, but not because of your threat." Aurora said coyly, "After all, you've seen yourself just how useful death is against us."  
Hoenheim straightened, now turning to the crowd around them. He was aware they had heard every word. Truthfully, he had stayed there, rather than call them aside, so that their plan could not be secret, and so it could not be said that he showed favoritism to outsiders. However, that had backfired when they blatantly revealed him for what he was. When he spoke, he addressed everyone around him.  
"These two have challenged me to a battle of wits and magic. All who want to attend are welcome, and any who speak of the conversation just now will be beheaded for treason. Word will be spread that anyone speaking of an odd conversation should be turned in to the authorities, with great reward for those that do. You are all invited to the grand stadium."  
A cheer rose from the crowd. No matter who the two outsiders were, they would get theirs in the end for challenging the advisory to the emperor. And none would say a word about it either. Hoenheims announcement had seen to that.  
Bodies began to drift towards the palace doors, which were being opened by soldiers covered from shoulders to waist with armor and wearing helmets with sharp points rising from their forehead, making them almost look like insects. Hoenheim knew that the emperor would be livid, but that was not his concern right now. His concern was getting rid of these two pests that seemed to follow him everywhere.  
It had been Hoenheim who directed them to the stadium through the warriors quarters. Everyone else went out to the stands, guarded and lead by soldiers inside the palace. Talk was almost booming as they shuffled down the clean, carpeted hallways, painted in a bright crimson. Tapestries depicted creatures that neither had ever seen, and carvings made of precious stones and gold lined the hallways, lit by lanterns at the walls.  
The warriors quarters - built to house those who were about to do battle against each other in front of the emperor, either for entertainment, or to test them to see if they were worthy of becoming the imperial guard - was dark and reeked of unwashed bodies. Lamps lit the walls, but the richness of the hallways was gone, replaced with a sturdy stone floor and wooden, matted walls. The entrance to the stadium itself - shaped in a giant oblong rectangle - was a blessed relief of the musty, stale air of the quarters. The crowd awaiting them cheered when Hoenheim appeared, waving at them in mock appreciation. When Aurora and Mooney appeared, they were greeted with jeers and crude gestures. Neither flinched a muscle or showed any sign of disapproval. This was just business as usual for them. Surprisingly, the emperor was waiting in the stands, sitting in his own box that was draped with expensive crimson silk with black embroidery, his dark eyes flashing both with rage, and, oddly, approval, and his silk robe arranged neatly around him. It was the emperor who stood, and as soon as he did, the audience was completely silent. When the emperor spoke, all listened and none spoke, lest they lose their head. The emperor spoke with a loud, booming voice.  
"You've been gathered to witness the might of my adviser, to learn from the mistakes of those who challenge him. Let all who see this walk away with a new lesson in mind, and spread what they've seen here today. Begin the battle at once!"  
As ordered, a red light appeared on the ground briefly and suddenly earthen spikes came up at Aurora and Mooney. Both dodged to the side easily, both with weapons in hand. They would avoid their elements if they could, but eventually they both knew they had to use them. This was, after all, a test.  
Mooney smirked smugly. This guy didn't know what he was up against, and it was all the better for them. Suddenly the spikes changed direction, now aiming for Hoenheim. His eyes widened with surprise, but he dodged it easily, and countered with spears of ice that came from no where. These spears were deflected easily by Aurora, who did not move an inch, but instead deflected them towards the emperor. Rage blazed in both of their eyes, and Hoenheim focused on deflecting the spears, leaving himself wide open. Mooney wrapped him from head to toe in thick vines at the moment the spears suddenly stopped in mid-air, mere feet from the emporer, who's eyes had widened at the sight. They shot back at Hoenheim, showering around him, barely missing him. The crowd was silent.  
The vines that bound him suddenly split apart, torn with a great force neither thought was possible. A sword came up from the ground, and Mooney took his stance as Hoenheim took his. With a flash of sliver and the ring of iron meeting iron, Hoenheim took Mooney head on, while at the same time trying his best to deflect Aurora.  
"Now, now," she cooed as her sais danced dangerously around him, "this is supposed to test your skill with alchemy, not with swords."  
"Have it your way, then." he said dangerously.  
The ground beneath them glowed red, and a sudden intense pain shot through their every fiber. For Outai it was worse, as the stone in her locket resonated with the false transmutation. Both howled in pain, but Mooney, at least, was able to move. The glowing around him stopped, as did his screams of agony. His body, though, was still screaming, and his muscles refused to move. A sly grin slid onto his face.  
"What an odd expression." Hoenheim said, "Especially for someone so easily defeated."  
"Who said anything about defeat?" he said cockily.  
Suddenly an explosion of light came from Outai as she transformed. Those in the audience, even the emperor, were forced to shield their eyes until the light died down enough to be bearable. Her screaming finally stopped as the transmutation around her died out.  
"I would love to hear how you're able to do that." Hoenheim said dangerously.  
"You wouldn't, if you were the one holding that power."  
"If it's that troublesome, then give it to me."  
"Can't do that. This power was not meant for humans, and I am the only one who can use it."  
A sudden, violent, and fiery pain shot through Hoenheim's body as electricity crackled around him. He knew he was being electrocuted, and if it didn't stop soon, he would die. He could feel his every muscle tensing nearly to the point of explosion, his heart racing, not sure whether it should beat or stop. Just as he was sure his heart would stop, the pain stopped.  
"Don't forget, I'm here too." Mooney said, grinning boyishly.  
Aurora suddenly shot up into the air on pure white wings. She could not risk being attacked for her next move, which, though long and difficult to summon, was extremely useful. Her hands came up to her body, again folded in a prayerful fashion, but this time she chanted a different spell, still in her ancient, and native language.  
Mooney took his cue to distract Hoenheim, as a sudden column of fire sprouted next to him, singing the side of his coat. On the other side was a column of water, both so close that he was forced backward. The two combined, creating a cloud of steam that neither could see through, save for Aurora, who was above them. Both Aurora and Mooney didn't need to see, though. They knew his brain waves and could follow him easily with their eyes blind folded. However, a sudden wind gusted out of no where, hot and dry, and blew the fog away, clearing the air so all could see. Hoenheim was suddenly behind Mooney, sword drawn to remove his head from his shoulders, and that was when Outai finished her chanting.  
"Holy Cage!"  
A bubble of light surrounded him at the last second, and suddenly he found his sword, which was caught in the bubble itself, would not move. He could not draw it forward or back, nor could he slice through whatever this light was.  
"Thanks, Aurora!" Mooney said, smiling boyishly still, and waving up at her.  
Aurora landed between Mooney and the trapped Hoenheim, her light dimming, but not yet gone.  
"I cannot have you harming my husband." she said, her voice light, but dangerous, and oddly echoed by another voice behind it. "However, your skill is good. You are, indeed, a prodigy. Mooney, it is time for us to leave now."  
"All right. You lucked out, fella." Mooney said, his voice playful, but his eyes challenging. "You wouldn't like her when she's pissed, and she would have been pissed if I had died again. Trust the husband on this."  
"Congratulations on your wedding." was all the blond man said.  
A sudden smile, wide and playful, broke out across Mooney's face.  
"Thanks! Congratulations on passing your test. We'll be going now."  
Before anything else could be said, the young man that Mooney appeared to be had shrunk down into that of a little black cat, a golden crescent moon and star on his forehead. He jumped up into Aurora's glowing arms, and she took off into the sky. It had taken all of an hour for the barrier to finally disappear, during which time every soldier available made their best effort to break through, all of it in vain. By that time the emperor was next to him, and was, indeed, livid. Hoenheim knew he would be lucky to keep his head after losing face like that in front of everyone.


	24. Child Rearin

It was a bright day, and Aurora was doing her normal chores around their little farm, located as far from any village as possible, as their two little twins played. Her daughter, Cassiopea - named for Mooney's lost lover - was playing the part of a general as her brother, Cepheus - named for Auroras father - was the soldier. They did that from time to time, sharing games between them. Sometimes they would play soldier games like Cepheus wanted to, and sometimes they would play with dolls, per Cassey's request. Both had dark hair like their parents, and both had hazel green eyes, a recessive feature in both parents. Cassey had turned out more like her father, sporting the tail and ears of a cat, while Cepheus was more like his mother, graceful in movement, and quite talented with freezing things. Both were being trained by their father while their mother nurtured them.  
At that moment, they had begun to argue over who would do what, and Aurora stepped up to them, hands on her hips threateningly. Both knew that stance, and stopped immediately. She had tried to keep her face stern, but it faltered into a loving smile. She just could not be upset with them! She was upon them immediately, tickling them mercilessly, their gales of laughter egging her on further. Both children were loved by both parents equally, and they both knew it. It was shown every day by little things and big things, from tickling to cooing and cuddling. They were her pride and joy, and the first of their people to arrive on this planet, aside from themselves.  
"Hey, Cephy!" a playful voice interrupted them, "Come help papa split some wood!"  
This was his means of training his children. Aside from lessons in the elements - of which Cassey was more talented and well rounded, but Cepheus had stronger skill, though in fewer areas - he had them help with the chores, using their elements to perform them as practice. Aurora looked up to see Mooney approaching them, shirtless and sweating as he hefted logs on his strong shoulders. Aurora admired the view for a moment before releasing the children. Neither could be separated from the other for long without causing fits, so when Cepheus was asked to help out with the wood, Cassey was there with him. Mooney beamed a proud smile at them and a loving gaze at her as he lead them back to where wood was piled and waiting to be split.  
Before they could get far, they noticed a shadow rising around their little farm, which sported no more than a small field of potatoes, a few cattle, and some chickens. Looking up, they found angry villagers surrounding them, some of which they recognized from the two nearby villages that they traded with. Some carried torches, and others tools and weapons. Yes, Aurora and Mooney knew this situation all too well. They glared in anger, stepping in front of their children protectively.  
"Give us the children." a broad man demanded of them.  
"They've done nothing wrong." Aurora insisted.  
"They burned down my barn, horses and all! We chased them here."  
"Accidents do happen. Tell me, are you planning two harm two children for a mistake, an accident?"  
"Accident? That was no accident! There were no lanterns or any source of fire in my barn! It was those damned monsters! They did it somehow!"  
"They took my home, too!" a woman said nearby, "His barn caught my home on fire!"  
By now the twins were frightened. They clung to Aurora's skirt crying and burying their faces. Suddenly, though, she felt a tug at her skirts, and the children began screaming. She turned to find an angry farmer pulling them away as they yet clung to her dress, begging for her to make the bad man stop. Instantly knives of ice were in her hands, and instantly his forearms opened up, gushing blood. He screamed and dropped the children, pulling back. Aurora picked the children up in her arms, both clinging to her neck.  
Mooney, too, was furious. He'd done everything he could to make sure the children were not seen by villagers, as they did not have full control yet, and Cassey could not hide her ears and tail. Sure, when he was around it was okay, because he could negate their power and cover her signs of being part cat, but they were to never leave the farm alone. They had disobeyed, and now look where they were. He was angry at them, but even more so he was angry at the villagers. He really hated humans. He looked at Aurora, clutching the children in her arms, but shooting him a dangerous look, as if to say she would rather fight back this crowd than have him fight, but had to protect their children. He nodded to her, his hand on the hilt of his sword that, even in spite of her warnings to not keep it around the children, he still wore at all times. Before they could do anything, the villagers flooded their farm. Mooney being the only one armed and able to fight at the moment began hacking and slashing, but to no avail. They reigned down on Aurora, eventually tearing the children from her arms no matter how much she screamed and fought them. Two axes glinted in the sunlight as they came down and buried themselves in the children's heads. Lifeless bodies lay on the ground, their little eyes gazing blankly into Aurora's. Her heart ached wildly again. She could not believe this was happening again. She swore she wouldn't let it happen again, but in spite of her efforts, it did. Their children were dead at these villagers hands.  
Though she had warned Mooney to hide his sword, she had kept her sais, tucked beneath her belt. It had been a point of dissension between them for a while, before they agreed to keep weapons on hand at all times, just in case the worst were to happen, and now she was glad for it. In one quick motion, her sais disappeared from behind her belt and were in her hands, glittering silver in the sunlight and a moment later, glittering crimson with blood. Her mind went blank. In her agonized rage, she fought the villagers, killing each of them one by one. As she fought, she vaguely remembered thinking that, perhaps, her children would come back to life. Perhaps they had inherited their parent's curse. Perhaps murdering these villagers would bring them back, but they did not return, and she knew they would not. She continued to fight as the hours passed, and when she finally came back to herself, when the blackness that took her over had gone away, she stared at a field of bodies. She gazed around, wondering where her husband had gone off to while simultaneously looking for the sai that was missing from her right hand. When she looked down, she found her sai. It was buried deep in Mooney's chest, his eyes now glazed with death. In her rage, she had killed everything around her, including her husband.  
Aurora fell to her knees, in shock and horror of what she had just done. Gingerly she lifted him into her arms, looking him over to see if there were some sign of life. There had to be! But there was none. She held him close to her chest as tears fell down her face and her wails of anguish echoed beyond the farm and into the nearby villages, now empty of all adults. Her children were dead by their hands, and now they were dead by hers. But what use was it? They would not come back, and worst of all, she had killed her own husband. He would never forgive her for that, and she didn't deserve it anyway. Gingerly, she pulled the sai from his chest, and pointed it towards her own. She knew she would come back anyway, but it would be harder if she left her own weapon in her body, and she was sure Mooney wouldn't remove it. She pressed hard, holding him close to her body as the weapon pierced her chest, a final cry escaping her lips before incredible pain spread through her chest, and the world went black.

Aurora woke in a cold sweat, gasping for air. The night had been cool, causing her to shudder both in the cold of her own sweat, and in terror. She drew her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them, weeping silently and bitterly. It had only been a dream, and for that she was glad, but it only enhanced what she knew. She could not bear to have children like Mooney wanted.  
It was her own shivering, her own hiccups of soft sobs that wracked her body, that woke Mooney. He sat up, rubbing a hand across his bleary eyes, wondering what was going on. He saw Aurora's bare covered in sweat, shivering from the cold, and crying on her knees. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her close, her skin cool against his and slick. "Hey, now, what's with the water works?" he cooed softly in her ear.  
Aurora remained shivering in his arms, but would not speak, her long black hair matted to her head and the bare skin of her back from the sweat. Mooney pulled her in closer, sitting behind her with her shivering form between his legs. He pulled the blankets up around them both for warmth, and to cover their naked bodies as he held her close, trying to comfort her. His best guess was that she had another nightmare. She had been having a lot of those lately, and he was concerned. He wanted to search her mind and comfort her from the inside, as he had done in the past, but she would not let him. Instead, she assured him that nothing was wrong, that it was not Guilt bothering her again, that nightmares do happen naturally. Mooney wasn't so sure.  
"You've been having a lot of nightmares." he said quietly, his breath warm against her right cheek and shoulder as he nuzzled her softly, "Can't you tell me what's going on? I'm your husband, and there's to be no secrets between us, remember?"  
"I know." Aurora said, finally calming herself. "I guess I'm just afraid."  
"Of what?" he said, kissing her soft neck gently.  
Aurora hesitated. She knew what he would say when she told him the truth, and she didn't want to hear it. It was her body, Holy dammit! Why couldn't he understand that?  
"Of a lot of things." she said vaguely.  
"Is it the whole topic of children thing again?" he said, now sounding slightly irritated.  
"You know me too well."  
"Well, I'm not going to let it go. I've wanted to be a father for longer than you know. I want kids, dammit!"  
"And I don't. I don't want to risk them inheriting our curse. I don't want them being ostracized because they are different, hunted down as monsters because they can do things that normal people can't. I don't want them to know the pain we've suffered just because we are different. Neither of us chose this path of life. Neither of us want it. So why would you want your children to go through the same pain?"  
Mooney was silent. It was clear she wasn't going to drop it, either. He knew it was selfish to ask for children when she clearly didn't want any, but dammit! He wanted to be a father so badly he could almost taste it! He often wondered what their children would look like, what their personalities would be, what their abilities would be. He wanted to know! However, this topic was apparently giving her nightmares, and he couldn't see her suffer like this. He was torn between comforting the one he loved, and seeing his dream of having a family of his own come true. It was a difficult choice.  
Taking his silence to mean he had dropped the subject, Aurora leaned into him, accepting his comforting, though she knew he was torn and irritated. His body was tense, but warm and comforting to her, and she needed that right now. That was when she made her decision.  
It took the better part of an hour before she was sure Mooney was fast asleep. She had pretended to lay down on their bed and fall asleep, even masking her own brainwaves to match those of stage 3 sleep, just before REM. Once she felt his body relax and his breathing become slow and steady, she gingerly got out of bed and dressed herself. She couldn't risk him catching her, because she knew he would try to stop her. Her mind was set and she was not going to be stopped.  
Aurora made her way through their little house in the middle of no where quietly, careful not to bump anything or stumble. She knew he had sensitive hearing - it came with being part cat - and she would not risk waking him. It wasn't until she was outside, with dry, dead grass scraping her feet, that she put her boots on and tucked her sais behind her belt. She made her way out to the barn quietly, hushing the two horses they had as waking them caused them to whinny excitedly. She saddled up her mare - who was a bit blocky in build, but steady on her feet and not prone to agitation - and rode south.  
It wasn't until she was deep in the forest south of their little farm that she finally unsaddled her horse, Moonstone, tying the reins to a nearby tree surrounded by bushes and grass for Moonstone to feed on. Her horse would need it, since it would take a little while for her to recover. She made her way through the trees until she came to a small clearing covered in grass and crocuses, blooming in the cool Autumn evening. Aurora lay in this little clearing - really barely big enough for her to lay across without meeting trees or bushes - staring up at the night sky. She admired the stars for a bit before bringing the point of her sai up to her lower belly. If Mooney wouldn't listen to her and trust her judgment, then she would just have to take the matter out of his hands. Truthfully, she wasn't fond of what she was about to do to herself - she had promised him she would never hurt herself, and she knew he would be furious with her - but her special tea was not available all times of the year, and she was NOT going to risk pregnancy, neither would she stop making love to her husband.  
A sharp pain filled her lower stomach as the sai pierced her, and it bloomed to fill her every fiber as she drug it across, making a wide opening in her lower abdomen. It oozed with blood, and she had to bite down on her own belt to keep from screaming as she pushed a gloved hand into her own stomach. A small ball of light illuminated what she was doing, and though it took a few moments, she found her target. With her free hand and another sai, she cut it loose, quickly healing the blood vessels it had been attached to so she would not bleed to death. She had already bled a lot, and she could not risk keeping herself open like this in such an unsterilized environment. It was too high a risk for infection, but she could not risk anyone finding her like this. As soon as the offending organ was removed, she healed her wounds, now exhausted and in agony. She tossed it aside, and let her arms flop back to the ground, her left still holding a sai while the right had the sai nearby, the points of both covered in her own blood. She was completely drained, and knew she had lost more blood than she had planned on when she felt a warm wetness not only on her belly, but on the ground beneath her. Her sai must have sliced an artery or vein somehow, but it was inconsequential now. She was healed, and just needed some rest.

Mooney awoke the next morning, surprised to find that Aurora was gone. Immediately he panicked. She was ALWAYS there in the morning, so where had she gone, and why? Immediately he searched out her brain waves, and sighed in relief when he found them. That meant that she was alive, at least. However, they were weak, and distant. Where had she gone? Was she okay? If anyone had hurt her, he swore heads were going to roll. He jumped out of the bed and dressed quickly. He practically tripped out the door closest to the barn as he pulled on a boot while trying to run. The cool morning air struck him sharply, causing his skin to dimple with goose bumps as he had not bothered putting on a shirt, but he ignored it.  
In the barn he found only his horse gnawing away at some old grass that he had cut from the yard where they had been growing barley. The barley itself had been separated and sold to a nearby town, and the grass given to the horses for fodder. He quickly saddled his horse, determined to have words with his wife for running off in the middle of the night without telling him. As soon as he was done, he hopped into his saddle and lead his spirited horse, appropriately named Firestorm, southward.  
As he approached the forest south of their farm, he could feel her drawing nearer. She herself was not moving, but he was drawing closer to her, and every step of the way he worried. Her brain waves were still weak, and from what he could tell she was resting, but in pain. He found Moonstone not too far into the forest, and tied the reigns of his horse around a tree close to Moonstone. Seeing her horse alone worried him even more. All sorts of possibilities ran through his mind. Perhaps she had been disturbed by her dream and went out for a ride to clear her thoughts. Perhaps on the way she had met a foot pad. Perhaps said foot pad had pulled her from her horse somewhere and did something unsavory to her, though that made no sense. She was no weakling, and the last man who had tried to do anything to her that was not Mooney, ended up with his hands being separated from his body, one of which had been roughly shoved up his backside. Which is what made him worry more. Just why was Moonstone all alone?  
Mooney sniffed the air and his hackles immediately rose. He smelled blood. More precisely, he smelled HER blood, a scent that was unique all on it's own. She followed the scent to a clearing in the forest where he saw a possibility he could never think of. In the clearing was Aurora, resting on her back with a sai in one hand, the other sai close to the other. Both weapons were stained with her blood, as were both of her gloved hands. A pool of now congealed blood shimmered darkly around her abdomen, where he found a cut in her dress, but no wound beneath it. Not too far from her right hand was an organ, dead and beginning to rot. He examined it closely, and for a moment he blushed.  
What he had found was her uterus, roughly cut from her body and cast aside.  
Rage filled him, as well as sorrow. She had promised him she would never harm herself! Why had she suddenly cut herself open and removed her uterus? Was it because he wanted children so badly? Why hadn't she discussed this with him? Before he could think further, her eyes opened, dull green orbs gazing into his blazing blue ones.  
"I'm sorry, husband." she said weakly. She must have lost more blood than he thought.  
"Why didn't you discuss this with me?" he said faintly, trying to keep himself calm through his anguish and rage as he knelt next to her, holding her right hand with his left, and her left in his right.  
"I tried to, but you wouldn't listen. So, I took it out of your hands. Don't be too angry with me. I know I broke my promise, and for that I am sorry. But I didn't want to have children. It's my body, and you didn't respect my wishes for my body, so I took care of it myself. Now I can never have children."  
"You damn fool!" he screamed at her, tears of sorrow and anguish falling down his cheeks, "You weren't listening either! I never once interfered with you drinking that tea, nor did I switch it out. I never once forced you. I respected your wishes, and only brought up the subject so you'd keep the thought in mind. You're good at planning things, Aurora, and I thought you would come up with a plan for us to raise children safely."  
He lifted her hand with the sai still in it, pointing the blade to his chest. Her eyes went wide with fear, horror clear in them.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice wavering in fear and weakness.  
"You broke your promise. You wouldn't share your thoughts with me like you said you would. You hurt yourself intentionally. It's only fair I break my promise."  
"Please don't!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as he pressed the point more firmly to his bare chest, causing a little red dot to ooze a drop of blood.  
"Why not? You hurt yourself, Aurora, when you promised not to. What I'm doing now is what you've already done to me, so why not see for yourself what you've done?"  
Mooney winced as the sai went a little deeper. It was not enough to pose a serious threat, though it might need stitching later.  
"Stop it!" she screeched as she tried to pull her hand away, but Mooney held it tightly, "Stop Mooney! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I broke my word! I won't do it again, I promise, so please stop!"  
Mooney looked into her eyes. They were full of pain and horror and weakness. He hated it. He hated seeing what he had done to her, but it was necessary. He did stop this time, though the tears continued falling down his face as he could feel his heart crumbling with his lost dream of parenthood.  
"You broke your word once already. I don't know if I can trust that again. Keep in mind that if you EVER do something like this again, then this same thing will happen again, but I won't stop." he said, glaring at her for a moment.  
He dropped her hand to the ground and sat next to her, knees curled to her chest with his arms around them. She would never understand the pain she just put him through. He hurt so badly he wanted to die again. She had cleansed that from him once, and then brought it back with a vengeance. His heart ached so badly that he wanted to grab her sai and do it anyway, but he stopped himself. Just because she went back on her word was no reason for him to go back on his. So, not caring what she thought or did, he began to sob for the first time since she had first died. He sobbed deep, rage and anguish filled sobs, and soon could hear Aurora sobbing next to him on the ground. 


	25. Solutions

Aurora couldn't stand to see her beloved husband in so much pain. She knew she was at fault for it, for not discussing the matter further with him, for not telling him her dreams, but she also knew that he was just as much at fault. She had told him she didn't want children, that she was afraid for their future, but he wouldn't listen. Now she knew why. It was his dream to be a father, to have a family, and she took that away from him. She hated herself for what she had done to her husband. But at the same time, she knew she wasn't wrong. Holy, how she wished he would hold her right then!  
Aurora heaved a deep sigh. She felt horrible, and as well she should. She was a monster of a wife to do what she had done. She knew she would never be forgiven, and rightly so. She was afraid that this would affect their marriage, that, though they were bound heart and soul for all of eternity, he would want nothing to do with her after this. The thought alone made her want to die again, hoping that she would stay dead. The want alone was strong enough to make her reach for her sai momentarily, before she stopped herself. She had promised him not to do it again, and this time she was going to keep that promise.  
Mooney looked up at her with red, haggard eyes when her hand twitched towards her sai, the pain deepening in his eyes when he realized what she was trying to do, but he did not stop her. In stead, she stopped herself, and he gave an inward sigh of relief. He felt the same pain she did, though more so for his shattered dreams, and he understood why, for that moment, she wanted death over life. Still, he said nothing.  
"I know you're mad at me," she said finally, not moving, "and I understand why. What I did to you was horrible, and I am sorry. I hope some day you will forgive me. I had no right to shatter your dreams like that."  
"Got that right." he said sullenly, his voice thick and rough from sobbing.  
"I...can't quite put into words what made me make this decision, or why I didn't tell you about it."  
"You mean those nightmares? I figured they had something to do with it."  
"If it is any comfort, this was not planned. I made the decision last night, when I woke up from that nightmare. It was...spur of the moment."  
"That's not like you. You plan things out first." he said blandly.  
"I know."  
"So what was so horrible about that particular nightmare that made you do this? Why wouldn't you tell me about it?"  
"Because...I was afraid you'd figure me out and try to stop me."  
"DAMMIT AURORA! If you had told me from the beginning just what you were dreaming, I would have stopped pestering you! Holy, I was thinking of giving it up when we talked about it last night! I saw what it did to you, and it really tore me up to have to choose between you and my dreams, but I was choosing you!"  
"So, either way I would have hurt you. I guess this was more...definite."  
"No, this was far worse. Giving up on a dream is worse than having it shattered. Add to that a broken promise, a VERY important promise."  
"I know I'm a monster." she said, closing her eyes, if only to keep tears from pouring out again. "I deserve your spite, your hatred, your rage. I deserve that and worse, so I wouldn't hate you or blame you for anything you do to punish me for this."  
"Let me into your head so I can look around. Then I'll decide."  
"The door is open."  
Mooney stepped into her mind and was nearly crushed by the same, oppressive darkness that he thought he had gotten rid of. It was far worse than any other time. He wondered why her body wasn't showing it yet, and thought that maybe there was one small light that saved her from breaking down completely and going back to what she had been. What it was, he couldn't be sure. For now, he was focused on the crushing weight on him, and the form of his wife, curled into a fetal position, once again frozen and in her black dress and cape, in front of him. His heart went out to her, and he wanted to hold her, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He had other things to do first.  
Beyond his wife, he saw her emotions. Guilt, Sorrow, and Logic were all bickering. Love was in the back ground, quiet and still, alive, but frozen, and so was her sister, Passion.  
"It's my fault." Guilt repeated, "It's all my fault. I hurt him. I hurt him so much, and for what? So my wishes could be respected? I'm a terrible wife! I don't deserve someone so wonderful as him. I deserve to rot in hell!"  
Mooney placed a hand on her shoulder and she shrinked back, tears running down her face.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she repeated over and over again to him.  
"I should have just given him the children he wanted," Sorrow moaned in grief, "I should have just gotten pregnant and bore his children like he wanted. If I had done that, he would have been happy."  
"Nonsense, child," Logic said, though tears were streaming down her face, too,"If we had done that, the children would have died, and that would have torn him apart, as well as us. If not from old age, then from being murdered by anyone who sees them. If we hadn't done what we did, we really would have gotten pregnant, and then we'd have to witness the death of our children all over again. We could not stand that. He could not stand that. It would be too much, and we might just kill him in a blind rage."  
"But...I wanted children too! I wanted them badly!"  
"And you decided not to, because you knew what kind of life they would have had. They would have spent their life in fear of others all the time. That's no way to live."  
Mooney's rage seemed to soften and die down at those words. Why would she think such a thing? What possessed her to think she would kill him accidentally? But most of all, this whole time she had acted like she didn't want children, but really she did! She was as torn up about it as he was, and he hadn't seen that. Then again, she had never showed it to him.  
"Show me your dream last night." he said to Logic, knowing that she, at least, would comply.  
"Yes, I suppose it's the logical thing to do now." Logic said, sniffling, "It seems only fair."  
A moment passed and a vision appeared before them. Aurora was playing with their children - twins! A boy and a girl! - both named after people they has been connected to. Their daughter named for his lost lover, their son for her father. He'd asked their son to help split wood, and they both complied. Then the villagers came. Aurora fought to keep them from being pulled from her arms, as he had, but it was no use. They had been pulled away, and killed in front of them gruesomely. Dead eyes stared at Aurora, and she lost it right then and there. Her sais came out and they fought side by side, killing each and every villager present. In the end, she mistook him for one of the villagers and plunged her sai through his heart. When he toppled over dead, she came to herself and realized what she had done. She cried over his body, then turned the sai on herself.  
Mooney felt a fist clenching on his heart. So, that's why she was so afraid. She wasn't just afraid for their future. She was afraid of losing them, and with them, losing her sanity. She was afraid that, in losing her sanity, she would kill him on accident. Or even on purpose, thinking he was, for some reason, the enemy. She'd lost a husband and son before, and she couldn't bear to have it happen again, so she removed the problem all together. His heart went out to her, and this time he really did hold her, tears streaming down his face.  
"Oh, Aurora," he sobbed as he rocked her back and forth in his arms, "you should have told me! I'm sorry I harassed you so much about it. I wish I had known what kind of dreams you were having. I wasn't the only one to give up on a dream, was I? You wanted children, too, didn't you?"  
Aurora just nodded her head, not saying anything. Her body shook violently, hitching harshly with each silent sob she made. Ice dropped on his chest and arms, as she cried frozen tears in her mind. Now the question was, why was her mind back to what it was, but her body was not?  
That question was answered when Love Aurora finally stepped forward, her face streaked with golden tears.  
"You kept me alive in more ways than one." she said, her voice thick from crying. "I'm sorry I hurt you."  
Mooney stepped out of her mind then and curled up next to her on the ground, pulling her in close. Tears were streaming down her face, as well as his, and both were sobbing softly.  
"I understand now." he said, still crying, "I understand why you broke your promise to me. You were trying to keep me safe, weren't you?"  
Aurora just nodded her head.  
"I see now, and I think I can forgive you. You should have told me, though, about your dreams and fears. You should have told me everything. I'm your husband, and I'm here to help you."  
"I know." Aurora finally croaked in his arms, "I know that. But I was afraid you would leave me."  
"Why would you think that? Holy, Aurora! All these years I've ALWAYS put your safety before mine. I would never leave you. You're my wife, and I love you! I always have and always will!"  
"I'm such a fool." she said, finally sobbing out loud.  
"Yeah, you are. But you're MY fool." he said, gently petting her silky black hair.  
"Thanks, Mooney." she said after calming down a bit. "I really don't deserve you."  
"Yeah, well, you're stuck with me, so deal with it. Besides, believe it or not, I'm not perfect."  
"Never would have guessed it." she said, and Mooney wasn't sure if she was trying to make a joke, or if she was being serious. "What's my punishment?"  
"I think ripping out your own uterus and shattering your own dreams is punishment enough. But I must admit, you've got balls to do something like that."  
"No, I don't. I'm a woman. Women do not have 'balls'."  
"It's an expression, love. It means you are really strong, and really courageous, and really bull-headed."  
"I don't know about the first two, but I'll buy that last one."  
"Did you..." Mooney said, hesitating, "Did you...die? From blood loss? You look so pale, and you haven't moved a muscle yet."  
"No, though I lost more than I thought I would. I sealed the blood vessels as soon as they were split so I wouldn't bleed to death. I guess I missed a few around the opening, though. I just feel weak and tired now."  
"Do you feel hungry?"  
"No."  
"Well, too bad. Once we get home, you're going to eat lots of fruit and fish, even if I have to force feed you. And you're going to drink lots of water." he said, standing up with Aurora in his arms.  
"Okay." she said groggily, a wave of dizziness passing over her until she lost consciousness.

Mooney worried about her when she passed out. He was afraid she had lost too much blood, and would die again, except that she had stopped bleeding, and if she were to die from what she lost already, she'd be dead right now. It was that thought alone that took the edge off the worry, though it never completely went away.  
Getting her onto his horse was not easy. He had to lift her up to the saddle and lay her across it, before mounting himself and adjusting her so that she was on his lap so he could ride safely. He had untied Moonstone's reins with Firestorms, and now lead the mild, but intelligent horse as he rode Firestorm back to their farm.  
It was on the way home that Aurora woke up. The gentle swaying motion of something beneath her was what woke her up, and as she began to stir, she realized she was on someone's legs. When she tried to lift herself up, the movement stopped and she was gently lifted into a seated position, though doing so nearly mad her pass out again. She leaned back against the body that held her upright, now realizing it was Mooney, and held on to the pommel of his saddle. However, neither said anything.  
The first thing Mooney did when they arrived home was help her out of the saddle. Aurora looked none too steady, and her face was so pale that it worried him. He tied their reins to a nearby post briefly so he could see her safely to their bed, even though she protested, insisting she could walk. He wouldn't hear anything of it. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her when she first stumbled and fell to her knees.  
His concern only grew when, upon laying her on the bed, he realized her forehead felt warm, and her eyes looked dim, not as though near death, but as though she were ill. He sighed to himself and covered her with the blankets, caressing her too-warm forehead softly.  
"Damn fool." he muttered as she seemed to start falling asleep. "Just had to do that out in the woods, where you could pick up an infection. Bet you didn't even sanitize your sais. You're not going to see those for a while, not until I'm sure you won't break your promise again."  
"Fair enough." she muttered groggily. "I love you, Mooney."  
"I love you too, Aurora." he said, kissing her forehead softly, "Get some rest."  
"Sounds great." she muttered as she drifted off to sleep. 


	26. Back to Life

Mooney hated to leave her side, but the farm needed tending. He was all for giving up on it for the time being to take care of his wife, but at the very least the horses needed to be put back in the stable so they could get food and water, and the goats needed to be fed. Livestock had to be tended to, but the plants would be fine. He hated to leave her side, even for a moment, but he had to. Still, he was sure to make quick work of it, striding powerfully down the halls of their little house and outside to get the work done faster. Horses were cobbled, their saddles put away haphazardly, goats fed and watered, and water put on to boil. He had slipped on a shirt somewhere along the way, but couldn't remember where or when. He didn't care, either. All that mattered was that he had to get a few things done, then he would be back at her side, treating the infection that was setting in.  
His brain was in a frenzied fuzz. Sure, he knew she wouldn't die right then and there, but she was so pale and weak, and her fever was certainly growing, that he was not sure she would last through the infection. He knew that, if she did die, she would just come back, but that didn't stop him from worrying. He worked as quickly as he could to prepare a cold compress and some herbs for her before returning to their bedroom holding a wood tray.  
The room itself was small, but homey. The bed they shared was clean, having just been changed the day before, and now occupied by her peacefully resting form. Next to the bed was a chest of drawers for their clothing, upon which he set the tray holding a ceramic tea pot and matching tea cup, both of which he had made for her. Beside them was a wood bowl full of water he himself kept chilled, as well as a clean cloth. He wrung out the cloth carefully and set it on her forehead. It was, indeed cold, and she seemed to grimace a little in her sleep at the sudden change of temperature before relaxing again. The tea would have to wait until she was conscious enough to drink it. Until then, he sat on the other side of the bed, the side not occupied by her, and held her gloved hand in his, not minding the dried blood on her gloves. He hadn't bothered to remove the now blood crusted leather from her hands or the soft cotton dress that now needed mending. He knew he should, but for now, he just wanted to stay close to her and make sure she was okay.  
"Idiot..." he whispered faintly as he lay down beside her and pulled her sleeping form close.

Dreams came and went faster than she could remember them, and perhaps it was for the best. What she saw horrified her, each a different scene depicting mass murder, fury, and sorrow, and in each of them they both died. Mooney by her hand, and her by his, or her by her own. She felt hot with rage and sorrow, sweating, wishing that the day were cooler, before she was suddenly plunged into a sea of ice. She wanted to shiver, she wanted to cry out for Mooney, but her body wouldn't cooperate. Warmth filled her hand, and, a moment later, encompassed her hot and aching body. Something about it was familiar. Something about it was calm and comforting. She wanted to see what it was, but something told her she knew what it was already, and, strangely, she felt at ease about it. She let herself drift back into the emptiness of rest, willing her mind not to produce any more nightmares.  
And yet they still came.

Mooney awoke to the sounds of moans coming from beside him. He didn't even remember falling asleep, but apparently he had. He looked to find Aurora grimacing in what looked like pain, moaning, crying in fear. Tears streamed down her face and her brainwaves had become erratic. He knew she was having a nightmare, and figured it had come from her own guilt, if not from the fever itself. Still, he was loath to let her have nightmares at all any more, and this time he made his way into her mind, knowing fully that she could not keep her barrier up in fever dreams.  
What he was met with shocked him. The heavy, oppressive darkness was playing images in her head like a video, and she was sitting in a chair, chained down and forced to watch these horrible images. They were images of fear, anger, hatred, murder, sorrow. They were images of them fighting, him leaving her, her murdering him in a blind rage, both of them murdering each other. They were images of her losing her sanity and murdering their children, murdering him, and then herself. Rage washed over him, rage at the darkness that was torturing her, and the first thing he did was draw his sword. In a flash of silver light, he cut through the scene itself, and the chains that bound her to the chair. The darkness seemed to retreat in fear of his righteous fury, but only a bit. He sheathed his sword and knelt next to her, gazing into her now blank emerald orbs.  
"It's enough," he said to her softly, squeezing her hand in both of his, "You don't need to think about those images. They are only nightmares. They are not real."  
She gave no response.  
"C'mon, Aurora, wake up!"  
Still no response.  
"Please wake up." he said, fighting back tears that threatened to overflow his eyes. He'd cried enough for a life time, thank you very much.  
Mooney wrapped his arms around the lifeless form of Aurora in the chair, squeezing her tightly to him.  
"C'mon, wake up, please! I love you, Aurora, so please wake up!"  
"H-husband?" she said faintly in his ear.  
Mooney pulled her back, delighted to see life in her green eyes, though they still looked decidedly tired and sick. He hugged her close once again and this time refused to let go.  
"There you are." he said softly, a wave of relief washing over him, "For a moment I was afraid I had lost you completely."  
"Nah, you're stuck with me." she said, trying to be playful, but only succeeding in sounding wan and tired.  
"You make it sound like a chore."  
"Isn't it?"  
"Hell no! We've been together for ten thousand years. If it had ever been a chore, I would have left then. I've never left you, and I never will, so please, don't ever think that I will."  
"But I did something horrible."  
"You did it to protect us. I know now how badly you wanted children yourself, and I realize now how dangerous that would have been. You were right. Eventually they would have died - by whatever means - and neither of us would be able to handle it. I only wish you had consulted me about it so we could come up with something else. Or, at the very least, made sure you were in a sterile environment so you wouldn't get sick."  
"That was pretty stupid of me, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, it was. But I forgive you. Got that? F-O-R-G-I-V-E-N. So no more torturing yourself."  
"Does that mean I get my sais back."  
"No chance." he said flatly.  
"Well, I tried." she said, again trying to sound playful. "Hey, are we in my mind again? Or is this another dream."  
"It's not a dream, I can guarantee that. And it's time for you to wake up. I have some medicine for you."  
"So, you DID pay attention when I taught you about herbs."  
"Only on the important stuff. I'll meet you there."

Aurora awoke to find Mooney staring at her, concern in his beautiful cerulean eyes. They suddenly looked tired, and if she hadn't known better, she would have thought circles were forming under them. And, she realized, the warmth she felt enveloping her had been him cuddling up to him. She smiled wanly at him and nuzzled into him, causing the compress to fall from her forehead and make a wet mark on his white linen shirt.  
"So, that's what felt so cold all of the sudden." she said wryly.  
"You felt that?"  
"Yeah. Thank you for forgiving me, and for waking me from my nightmares."  
"That's what I'm here for, among other things. Think you can sit up?"  
"I think I can manage it." she said flatly, though her flat stare failed, pulling into a playful grin.  
When she tried to sit up, she cringed in pain. Her abdomen immediately was on fire, and it was a fight to keep back a yelp of pain. She had almost forgotten that the whole reason she was sick was because she had performed her own hysterectomy out in a forest of all places. Perhaps sitting up was not the easiest thing to do just yet. Still, she managed to roll onto her side and lift herself up with one arm, fighting back a wave of dizziness and nausea.  
"Careful, now." Mooney warned, and was immediately beside her, holding her tea cup out to her. His other arm was behind her, supporting her shoulders.  
"Thanks, Mooney. You really are the best." she said as she sipped at her tea, which had now grown cool and bitter. She fought back a cringe from the taste of it, knowing that Mooney made the tea out of love and concern for her.  
"I think I should have been awake sooner." she said carefully. "Hm, feverfew, if I'm guessing correctly, and olive leaf. You even added some honey to it. That was sweet of you." she said with a small laugh, cringing from the pain it caused.  
"You hit the nail on the head. How's the preparation?"  
"A little bitter, but I think it would have been just right if I had been awake to drink it while it was still hot."  
"So, I did good?" he said playfully, though truthfully he felt too tired with worry to feel playfully.  
"Yes, you did good. You did VERY good. I think you'll pass the class with this." she said playfully back, leaning into him.  
That, at least, made him smile. She couldn't be too bad off if she could joke around like that. Still, her feverish body and the amount of pain she was obviously having worried him. He used the hand that had been supporting her to caress her too-hot forehead as the other held her closer to him. She didn't protest either. A brief thought as to why she wasn't cooling herself came to mind, quickly quelled by the fact that she was too sick to do that. So, he did it for her, chilling the air around her to cool her off. She shivered in his arms and he held her closer.  
"We'll get you back to healthy in no time." he promised her. "For now, get some rest."  
"But there are things around here that need to be done and-"  
Mooney cut her off with a kiss. He knew this tone, and though he understood her being fidgety, he wouldn't risk her hurting herself because she wouldn't take care of herself.  
"None of that." he said, pulling back briefly, "Doctor's orders. Stay in bed and let me take care of you."  
"But I-" he cut her off with another kiss.  
"Not gonna argue with the doctor, are you?"  
"But-"  
This time Mooney cut her off with a rather deep kiss, his tongue finding it's way into her over heated mouth, lending moisture to her now dry tongue. It wasn't as pleasant as he had hoped, but he had expected it from the fever. And it seemed to quell her arguing as she lay back down in bed and looked up at him, still looking like a petulant child, which he found strangely endearing.  
"Good girl." he cooed at her before kissing her hot forehead softly and standing up. "I'll take care of everything around here, so don't worry about that. You just concern yourself with getting better."  
"Okay. Just don't work yourself to death. Knowing you, you'd do that just to make sure things got done and that I'm okay. If things get to be too much for you, then take a break, and don't worry about what needs to be done. I'll catch up when I'm all better."  
"All right." he said, managing a worried grin, "But you better hurry and get better so it doesn't stack up."  
"I'll do my best, doc." she said with a playful snicker.

It took the better part of a week for Aurora to recover. The fever had been with her for several days, and Mooney had been worried she might not make it a few times. However, the fever did eventually break, and as she gained strength he began to allow her small chores to do to keep herself busy. It was either that, or deal with her sneaking out of bed to get stuff done and then hurting herself in the process. So, he let her fold laundry as needed, and mend clothes, but that was it.  
Mooney kept himself busy with all of his usual chores tending the farm - feeding and watering the animals, making sure the crops were well tended, mending farm tools as needed - and by the end of those the day was nearly gone. Still, he managed to keep up on some of her chores around the house, though she was keen to keep from working himself into sickness by mentally reminding him when he needed to eat or rest. It was a lot to do during that time, but he managed to get it done.  
He was greatest relieved - and greatest worried - when he woke up one morning with Aurora not by his side. He had been afraid she had decided to go out for another ride, and when he lumbered out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, he found her cooking breakfast for him over their earthen stove. Her color was looking much better, and when he caressed her forehead, it felt slick with sweat, but cool compared to the day before. She was still decidedly tired and weak, but by cooking breakfast she proved she could do more than he had allowed her to, to give him a break. His smile returned to normal after that, and the playfulness in him that had disappeared while she was sick seemed to be back with a vengeance. 


	27. Adoption

**WARNING:** Mild use of FMA themes. Belongs to the creators of FMA. NOT me.

In spite of her regained strength, Aurora couldn't seem to move herself. She even tried, but Mooney was stronger than she thought. That, or heavier. Either way, she found herself on the floor, her back and head aching from the impact, but laughing. Mooney seemed to be far more playful since she got better, and now he was tickling her ruthlessly. She hadn't even known she WAS ticklish until those strong, wiggling fingers found her more sensitive spots and she couldn't stop herself from squirming and laughing. Truthfully, it felt good to laugh again. She had done far too little of it the past ten thousand years.  
Tears began to stream down her cheeks as her gales of laughter continued. It wasn't until they both realized she wasn't breathing well enough just yet that Mooney shifted himself off of her and lay on the floor next to her, holding her close.  
"Ah! Sorry!" he said, sounding a little panicked. "I was having so much fun that I forgot you're not all better yet."  
Aurora shifted herself over so she was face to face with him and kissed him softly.  
"The 'S' word again? Really?"  
"Uh, so-"  
Aurora kissed him again, this time longer, and this time letting her hands trail over his toned body. He squirmed a bit when her hands caressed her sides, but she wouldn't let him go.  
"All right, I get it." he said, trying to sound agitated, but failing miserably. Especially with the goofy grin that spread across his face. "But still-"  
Aurora cut him off with another kiss, this time pinning him down under her own weight so he couldn't move, and this time going deeper. Tongues passed over each other, tasting, searching each other, and a small moan managed to escape Mooney's throat, much to her delight. It wasn't until she finally pulled away what that moan really meant.  
"No fair!" he whined pitifully.  
"Turn about's fair play." she said triumphantly. "Consider that getting a taste of your own medicine."  
"I hand out some pretty tasty medicine then." he said seductively. "Does that mean I can play doctor again?"  
"Only if you can catch me."  
Before he realized what was going on, Aurora was on her feet and dashing into the small living room. He jumped up and followed, and by the time he made it into the room, she was waiting on the other side of the table, ready to dash in the opposite direction he decided to go in.  
"Come to papa!" he said playfully, moving to the right in what he hoped was a speed too great for her to overcome.  
"You'll never catch me alive!" she declared playfully, and ran to the left.  
Mooney was ahead of her on this. His move to the right had been a feint, a trick to lure her into thinking he was going right. At the last possible second he dodged left and once again had her pinned to the floor, his mouth on hers in a deep kiss that he knew she was enjoying. Once again tongues danced and hands roamed. This time it wasn't just Mooney who ended up moaning, especially when his hands found their way to her chest and backside.  
"Hey, I have an idea." he said thickly as he backed away for a brief moment, and only enough to admire the view. "Let's adopt."  
Aurora blinked a couple of times. That had been rather...sudden. And unexpected. Neither trusted humans, and that included their children. Just what was he thinking? As though he had read her mind, he answered before she could speak.  
"I still think, somewhat, that humans should be pitied. They hate us for being different, but only because they are raised like that. What if we took a young one in and raised them as our own, and taught them tolerance? Who knows. Maybe he or she could spread the love, so to speak. Besides, even if you are...sterile now, I still want to be a father. And I know you still want to be a mother."  
Aurora gave this some time to sink in so she could think about it. Neither trusted humans, but what he said had a lot of truth to it. She remembered being raised like that herself, and even raising her son like that. Could one child make the difference? She didn't think so, but it was a start, and a good idea. He was right - she very much wanted to be a mother still, even though she had no means of bearing a child now.  
"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try." she said finally. "But only if the child is too young to remember what upbringing they've had, and only if they have absolutely no family. Considering all the wars breaking out that I've heard of, there has to be a lot of refugees and orphans."  
"Sounds good!" Mooney said, leaning back on her to kiss her again, "I'll be selling our crop tomorrow, so I'll keep an eye out."

True to his word, Mooney was on the road the next day, carting a wagon load of good potatoes and sacks of barley to one of the three towns they were closest to, but distant from. By working three towns, each town would only see them once in three years, and thus would not remember their faces well enough to identify the one thing that marked them out so well - the inability to age.  
The wagon creaked and groaned under the weight, but Mooney didn't mind. Moonstone, aside from being mild, was also strong. In fact, that's why Aurora had chosen her, though at first he thought it was how mild the horse was. She was a good rider, but still preferred mild horses. And this particular mild horse was plodding down the beaten path that could hardly be called so towards a fairly good sized town some miles down the road. It was a two day trip just getting there, so the wagon held more weight for the supplies he would need for camping and cobbling the horse at night. He wanted Aurora to come with him - he hated leaving her by herself like that, and he hated being away from her, afraid she might be attacked, even though she was never weak - but she was right. Things still had to be done at the farm, and they weren't going to do themselves. But at least the telepathic link was open at all times, and her mind was open to him at all times. Even now he read the worry she felt for him, as strong as how much she was already missing him. He smiled to himself briefly as the city now loomed ahead. It took him by surprise before he realized that, indeed, he had been traveling for two days, and not a whole month as he began to feel it had been.  
As expected, the city was brimming to overflowing with people, most of which were, indeed, refugees. Refugees meant the need for more food, which meant his wares would sell fast. All the better for him. It wasn't for the gold he wanted speed, but so he could get back to his wife. Besides, with so many people, there were bound to be orphans, so, as horse and wagon approached the city and were allowed to enter ahead of others - after all, being a merchant of sorts had it's perks, especially in a city that needed the supplies so badly - Mooney began to gaze from face to face. What he saw were tired, dirty faces, and broken spirits. Many were unwashed and emaciated. Some were sporting injuries. There were lone women with their children, glancing around cautiously as if expecting to be attacked. He pitied them really, as random memories and flashes of thought reached out to his mind. The horrors he saw made him shake his head in shame, though he did not stop. The first thing he had to do was get this food sold off, and in times like these he knew just where to go.  
The crowd in the city was worse than he thought. Bodies were jammed together, hardly able to move out of his way, or even out of the way of a guard as he strolled down the streets. The stench of fear, suspicion, hopelessness and unwashed bodies was disgusting, making his stomach churn, but he didn't stop. Though, for the most part, he could hardly manage to get his cart through the crowd without being robbed - barriers were useless when you were trying to hide yourself, and a sword at the hip could only do so much to keep people away. Still, by the time he reached his destination he was glad he had gotten through at all, much less relatively un-molested. He was fairly sure a few pounds of potatoes were now missing, and perhaps a sack of barley, but it was better than he had expected.  
Mooney drove his cart up next to a soldier outfitted with ill-fitting armor. With all the refugees, the guard had to be increased, and that meant not everyone got well fitting armor. The man glowered for a moment at Mooney, before checking the cart. Seeing the food in the cart, his gaze softened a bit, and he jerked his head a bit, motioning to the other guards to let him through the palace gates. Mooney wasn't going into the palace itself, but his destination was on the grounds, so he had to pass the check point just like everyone else.  
What greeted him on the other side of those brass bars was nothing short of amazing. The barracks for the soldiers had been extended into the palace garden, which was now trampled under tents and feet and hooves. Whatever was going on, it seemed they were prepared for a siege. That made Mooney that much more anxious to leave the city. Still, he could not go just yet. A soldier had spotted him and was running his way, glee apparent in his eyes.  
Before he knew it, he was surrounded by bodies, men bickering to get closer, trying to outbid his comrade for food. Mooney gave an inward piteous sigh for such a wretched sight. There was no order to these men, and they were willing to sell their own mothers just for a handful of barley. Why had things gotten so bad so quickly?  
A loud bark called him from his thoughts. The commanding officer - tall and lean, with wings of silver in his black hair, and truly deserving of the title 'commanding' in his posture - had fought the men back and was staring at Mooney, as though he was not sure what to do with him. Mooney just gave him a goofy grin and revealed the contents of his cart.  
"I've got good stuff for cheap here. Seems like you guys could use it." he said, forcing on a friendly tone.  
The commanding officer was not impressed, though. True, what they grew really was good quality - not top quality, but good, and well cared for - but the amount was less than substantial. Still, every good general knew you didn't nit pick about the details. You got food when and where you could, because you had a lot of mouths to feed. A brief thought of why they were not being fed at the palace entered his mind, and was just as quickly dismissed at the memory of seeing the state of the city.  
"That won't nearly be enough to feed my men." he said, calm and stoic as ice.  
"I know, but every little bit helps." Mooney said, again forcing that friendly, cheerful tone.  
"This is true. However, for what little you have, I cannot offer much."  
"What's you're offer? We can negotiate as needed."  
"For what you've got? Ten gold crowns."  
Ten. It was not much, though Mooney suspected it was all they could afford. Still, his stuff was better than that!  
"Fifteen. It's not top notch stuff, but it's close."  
"Twelve. And I won't go any higher than that."  
Twelve wasn't as much as he hoped or expected, but seeing the sorry state everything was in made him give way. He hated humans, but this was just pathetic. He couldn't stomp out his compassion no matter how hard he tried.  
"Deal."  
The officer reluctantly pulled out twelve gold coins from his purse and handed them to Mooney. Mooney gave them a quick check to make sure they were for real, and once he was satisfied, tucked them away in a hidden pocket. After all, humans could not be trusted, and if one so much as got a glance at a purse at his waist, they'd cut it in a second.  
Mooney dismounted the cart to help carry the supplies, but the soldiers had beat him to it. They had quickly formed a line where a bag of barley or potatoes was handed from one person to the next until it arrived at some storage tent that was out of view.  
"Things are pretty bad here, aren't they?" he said, surprised to be making conversation.  
"They are." the commanding officer replied, his face hard as stone. "We've a lot of mouths to feed, and that's not including all the refugees."  
"What's going on?"  
"The neighboring country decided to declare war on us. They sweep through the land like locusts, taking everything they want and need. Husbands have been murdered or kidnapped into their military force, wives raped and beaten, children orphaned or dying from illness."  
"Sounds like you guys stepped into a boat with a few too many holes in it. And in the middle of the ocean no less."  
"That's one way to put it. Your supplies come as a relief to us."  
"I'd like to help one more way if I can?"  
"I don't need another mouth to feed."  
"Actually, I'm quite fond of my wife and with staying with her. Problem is, we can't have kids and we both want one or two. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we picked up one or two orphans and gave them a home. It would be one less mouth for you to feed."  
"I doubt you could take all of them."  
"I don't mean all of them. Just one or two."  
"Well, the men ARE getting restless. The First hasn't ordered us to move yet and we want to move. Perhaps I could spare a few men to aid your search. Hodges, Smith, Wesson! Get over here!"  
Promptly, three men in dark breeches and linen shirts covered with shining, steel armor trotted up to them. The tallest of the three had brown hair and eyes, and was far to pretty for comfort. The next, only a few inches shorter, had red hair and green eyes that made him look boyish, and the last was short and pudgy, baby fat still clinging to his red cheeks.  
"They're not much, but they're honest." the commander said, "You three, get the details from this man here, and do as he says."  
"Sir!" they said in unison, falling into a crisp salute as the soldier walked away to oversee storage.  
"All right guys, I'm looking for an orphan. Boy or girl doesn't matter, but he or she should be three years of age or younger, and have no living family to take care of them..."

The search had taken until evening, and in the massive crowd it was not easy to do. So, it was unsurprising when the soldiers reported back empty handed. Any orphans they came across claimed an aunt or uncle in the city, or were picked up by a stranger claiming them as their own. Perhaps there were some mothers in this crowd who had lost her child or children and were trying to make up the difference. It made sense, anyway. Still, Mooney was left feeling let down as he made his way towards the city walls, wanting to leave the city.  
In spite of the bustling crowd, he could faintly hear sniffs and cries. Since it was dark out, the streets were relatively calm, as all the refugees had sought out some place to sleep, many sleeping on the side of the road where they had been standing hours before. Still, there were some noises, of someone being robbed in their sleep in the distance, a horse aside from Moonstone plodding down the road, a child crying. It was the child crying that caught his sensitive ears.  
Mooney followed the sound to a narrow alleyway. He had to tie Moonstone's reigns tightly to a hitching post in a knot that only he could unravel in anything less than ten minutes. He followed the soft sniffling sound to the body of a young brunette lying in the street, her blond haired son in her arms crying. Mooney raised the lamp to the lad's face. He had to be at least four, but for some reason it didn't matter.  
"What's wrong? Is this your mom? Is she okay?" he asked.  
"She's sleeping." the child said, "and she won't wake up."  
Mooney placed a hand on the woman's throat, tsking when he felt only cold, dead skin. She was badly emaciated, and the child looked not much better, dirty face and all.  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mother has died. Come with me."  
"Why should I?" the child said, suspicion suddenly thick in his voice.  
"Because we're going to take care of you."  
"Why should I believe that?"  
"I have no reason to harm you, and frankly, my wife and I are looking to adopt."  
"So you're just gonna steal me away?"  
"Do you have any family to take care of you?"  
"Well...no..."  
"Well, you do now. Don't worry, we won't hurt you."  
It took a while to convince the child to go with him, and even then, as they sought out a place to camp along the road, Mooney wondered to himself why he chose a boy so old. Clearly suspicion and doubt were already embedded in him. There would be no getting rid of it. Still, he felt like he couldn't leave the boy to die on the streets because there was no one to take care of him. Perhaps that was his first inkling at a paternal instinct, and it was confusing, yet delighting. Aurora would not be happy for picking one so old, but somehow it didn't really matter. He had a feeling she would just be happy to have a child to take care of now.


	28. Chapter 27 Prologue  Embarrassment

**WARNING:** Gratuitous use of FMA characters and themes. Characters, themes, and all things FMA belong to the creators of FMA. NOT ME! Also contains themes from Wheel of Time, all of which belong to Robert Jordan, may he rest in peace.

**ALSO:** Contains nudity and sexual themes. If you don't want to read it, then read the next chapter.

"Daaaaad!" came a rough, baritone voice down the halls of their little house. "Dammit, where are you?"  
Gold eyes narrowed in frustration as they scanned yet another empty room. Nope, he wasn't in the living room. He scratched his head, covered in sun golden locks, with a white gloved hand in irritation. It was long past time for them to go to the market! What was taking his father so long? And just where was he?  
The boy knew his father wasn't in the boy's room. He had just come from there, thinking he was the one that was late. However, when he went outside and found the wagon alone, packed but not even hitched to Moonstone or Firestorm, he went back inside to try to find his missing parents. More specifically, his adoptive father.  
Edward made his way to the next room. He had passed it already and heard nothing, but for all he knew someone could have migrated in there. Taking a peek around the corner, all he saw was an empty table, clean counters, and an empty sink. The kitchen had been cleaned the night before, as was usual for his doting mother. However, atypical of her routine, she was not, in fact, cooking breakfast as she usual did for their little family. There was only one other place to look, and frankly he wasn't looking forward to it.  
Heavy black boots plodded up the wooden stairs, some creaking with age that they were only beginning to show. He didn't really care about being quiet. This time of day everyone was awake and doing something, so why was today any different? For a moment a brief wave of concern washed over him, followed by the fear that perhaps his parents were not okay, that perhaps they had died in their sleep or something. He shook the thought aside. He was too level headed for that. Completely forgetting to knock on the door as his parents raised him to do, he opened the door, to see if his father was there.  
"Dad, it's time to go to the-"  
Edward cut himself off. What he saw before him horrified him. His face turned shades of red he didn't think the human body was capable of and his face got so hot he was sure it would catch fire soon. What he saw was his parents - both of them - naked in bed, with his mother bouncing on his father's hips. He quickly shut the door and dashed down the hall to his own room, shared with his younger brother, Randy, who was now staring at him as if to ask if all his marbles were intact.

"I thought we raised him better than that." Aurora said, scowling at the now closed door, behind which she could distinctly hear quickened footsteps making their way down the hall.  
"We did." Mooney said, bucking his hips to remind her just what they were doing. Just because they had a momentary interruption didn't mean he wanted to stop.  
Aurora gave a little moan and continued what she was doing, already taking the hint. It seemed she didn't want to stop either. Still, both knew that their eldest was going to get an earful later. Mooney's mouth split into a wide goofy grin, opening only slightly so he could get more air as his breathing increased.  
"I take it that means you have a plan?" she said between small moans of pleasure.  
"You got it." he said devilishly, allowing his hands to roam along her smooth, soft skin. "By the time I'm done with them, neither will EVER forget to knock."  
"I almost pity them." Aurora said, beginning to pick up the pace. "Almost. I love how you think, husband."

"Geez, Ed, what in the world did you see?" Randy asked, gray-blue eyes full of questions Edward wasn't sure he wanted to answer. "You look like you went bobbing for apples in a barrel full of raspberries!"  
"It was far worse than that." Edward squeaked, his face looking rather mortified. "Believe me, you don't want to know."  
"Aw, c'mon, Ed! Tell me!" Randy urged as he pulled on his boot and began to lace it up.  
"I said you don't want to know!" Edward screamed at his younger brother.  
Randy got the picture and kept quiet. He knew his elder brother. When he got like this, it was best to keep quiet and let him sort it out by himself. And if he said that Randy didn't want to know, then it was for a VERY good reason, even though Randy was naturally curious.  
Silence stretched in the room as Randy finished getting dressed and ran his fingers through his hair quickly to comb it. He had just had his hair cut recently by his mother, using a strange weapon with three prongs on it, the middle one being the longest. He had been afraid at first, but with the ease and deftness that she used them, it was quickly gone. She knew what she was doing and he knew it too. Now with it being short, it required less care, unlike his elder brother, who kept his hair long and pulled back into a braid. For a while Randy had teased him mercilessly about that. That is, until his 'girly' brother kicked his ass for it, earning them both stern punishment.  
Not long after, a knock came to their door. Once they had entered their teens, their mother left their father to visit them in their room, and considering how Edward was behaving, it wasn't going to be pretty. Randy rushed to hide somewhere - Anywhere! - so his father wouldn't see him, but it was too late. The door opened, and his father peeked in. To their surprised, he was not scowling, and that was a good thing. However, what worried them was the wolfish grin he had on his face, and the sparkle of something they could not identify in his playful blue eyes.  
"Okay boys," he said in his usual rough, playful voice, "it's time we had the talk."  
Their father shut the door behind him and made his way across the room and sat on their bed, pulling them by the shoulders to sit next to him. Both gaped at him in horror. Just what was he going on about? They had already had 'the talk', and both still turned bright red at the thought of it.  
"Ed! What did you do?" Randy screeched.  
"I didn't do anything!" Edward replies.  
"Nonsense." Mooney said, stilling his squirming sons with another hand on the shoulder. Yes, they knew that tone, and they knew that, if they knew what was good for them, they would keep quiet and hold still, lest they make it worse for themselves. "Ed, you know better than to lie. Aurora and I brought you two up better than that. To answer your question, Randy, Ed here forgot to knock again."  
"That doesn't seem so bad." Randy said lightly, trying to see if he could wiggle free of this situation.  
"It was our bedroom door that he forgot to knock on."  
Both boys went silent. Both looked totally mortified, and both, now, were as red as ripe tomatoes.  
"I didn't do anything though." Randy complained.  
"Oh, I know. But I figured you two are getting old enough to know this stuff, and you're going to need it, both of you. So, I'm here to educate you."  
"But we already know where babies come from." Edward huffed, still mortified.  
"Oh, I know that. I'm not here to teach you that."  
"Then I'm going." Ed said, standing so he could leave the room as fast as he could.  
A firm hand pulled him back down, sitting next to his father again. A strong sense of gloom and impending destruction loomed over him, now that he knew there was no escape.  
"Stay here and listen to what papa has to say. I'm going to teach you two the ART of pleasing your wife."  
A storm of arguments arose at that, with Edward loudly proclaiming that they weren't married, and Randy, just as loudly, proclaiming that they didn't want to know, that they had no need for it yet.  
"Silence." their father said, holding up a hand, and they grew silent immediately. "You're not married yet, but it's better to learn from your old man than to try and figure it out yourselves when you do eventually get married. Now, have a seat and start taking notes."

Aurora could hear her sons arguing with their father, and she snickered into her hand. She knew what was going on. Mooney had told her telepathically while they were making love. At first she herself had been mortified, but once she realized she no longer had to heed the social norm for humans, she rather agreed, and even gave Mooney a few tips to pass to their sons. Once he left the room, she quickly got dressed and made her way to the kitchen. They were all going to be very hungry, and she had planned to pack some provisions for the trip.  
The noises grew strangely quiet after a little bit, and she now knew what was being said without listening in, physically or telepathically. She snickered to herself again as thick, sweet porridge simmered on their earthen stove and crusty rolls baked in the compartment next to where the fire was built. A large bowl of fruit still stood in the middle of the table, to complete the meal, and glasses of milk sat at every setting, except Ed's. He had always hated milk, so she gave him water instead.  
Aurora had just begun to pack provisions when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned and smiled at her two mortified, tomato-red children as they made their way into the kitchen, followed by their father, who was grinning wolfishly still. She did her best to hide a snicker, but could not hide her smile.  
"Did you three have a good discussion?" she asked innocently.  
"You were in on it, weren't you?" Edward asked as he sat at the table stiffly, still looking QUITE mortified.  
"Well, I may have passed on a hint or two to your father."  
"You two are evil. Pure and simple as that. The most evil parents there ever were."  
"Yep!" Mooney said, now beaming with pride, "And don't you two forget it. Now hurry up and eat! We still have to get to the market sometime this year, ya know."  
Through this whole exchange, Randy had been strangely quiet and sullen. It wasn't until Aurora finally joined her family at the table that he finally spoke.  
"How could you do that to your own sons!" he wept.  
"Well, your father is right. You will both need to know that stuff sooner or later. It's better to learn from your father than to learn on your own through trial and error."  
"Couldn't it wait until we're married or something!" Ed screamed.  
"Voice down, Ed." Aurora said quietly, and Edward snapped his mouth shut. He knew that tone, as well. It was her, brook-no-nonsense tone, a tone to be feared and revered. "The sooner you learn, the better. Now, I hope this teaches you a valuable lesson about learning the first time."  
"Why did I have to be punished too? I didn't do anything!" Randy whined.  
"It was a precautionary measure." Aurora said simply, chewing on her crusty roll, "You follow your brother so much that you would have eventually made the same mistake. So, we decided to nip the opportunity in the bud. Eat your breakfast, Randy, you're going to need it for today's trip."  
"Ed was right, you two ARE the most evil parents there are." Randy whined before taking a bite of his sweet porridge, which seemed to suddenly mollify him. He always had liked sweet things.


	29. Randy

**WARNING:** Gratuitous use of FMA themes, characters, and ideas. FMA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IT IS NOT MINE! ALL credit goes to the creators of FMA.

"What's up, dad?" Edward asked.  
Mooney looked up. For a moment he had forgotten where he was - surrounded by brush and fallen trees in a moderately dense forest, a camp fire in front of him where fish was cooking and his sons were both staring at him. His blue eyes focused on them for a moment and a sheepish grin broke out across his face.  
"Ah, nothing. Why do you ask?"  
"You're being more spacey than the moon itself." he said wryly.  
"Hey, nice analogy! Well, everything is all right. You boys ready for dinner? That fish is smelling pretty good now."  
"Yes, please!" Randy said eagerly.  
As Edward and Randy picked up a stick with a fish on it eagerly, Mooney really only picked at his. They were only a day away and already he missed his wife badly. True, he could speak with her telepathically, except this late at night - they normally didn't hamper down for camp until well after dark, trying to cover as much distance as possible - she was already asleep. He hated not being able to be by her side as she slept, but there was nothing to do about that. They had to get their wares to market, and someone had to stay back and take care of the farm. That someone was Aurora, being kept company by Edward's new girlfriend, Winry. The blond girl was strong and upbeat, and some how seemed to hamper Ed's fiery temper. He liked the girl well enough, but Aurora had a hard time trusting her. He just figured it was his wife being a mother hen to her son.  
Suddenly something small, flying at a pretty good velocity, hit him in the forehead. It was almost nothing, really, but it did drive him back to the present again. When he focused once more on his surroundings, he saw Edward with a small pile of pebbles in one upturned hand aimed at him, the other positioned to flick another rock at him. Both were snickering.  
"Bulls eye!" Edward declared proudly.  
A devilish grin spread across Mooney's face. Two could play at that game. The pebbles in his hand suddenly began floating in the space above his palm, then began to pummel him from all angles. Randy was now on the ground laughing so hard that his hands came to his sides, as if they were hurting.  
"Hey, cut it out!" he whined as little pebbles hit him over and over again, "That's not fair, dad!"  
"Sure it is!" he declared proudly.  
"Knock it off, Randy! It isn't funny!"  
"Yes it is!" Randy replied between gales of laughter.  
Suddenly, a handful of the pebbles bouncing off of Edward repeatedly turned their attention on Randy, making him share in his brother's 'punishment'. This time it was Mooney's turn to laugh until his sides hurt.  
"Very funny, dad." Edward said, clearly annoyed.  
"Wasn't it, though?" Mooney said, still snickering.  
"So, are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Randy asked, surprising his father.  
"I just miss your mother." he said.  
"But we've only been gone a day." Edward said, pointedly. "Besides, you two have that whole mental thing going on, so you can still talk to her."  
"She's sleeping now, so I can't. And I know all this, son. I'm quite aware of it. But that doesn't mean I don't have the right to miss her. She is, after all, my wife. You'll understand when you get married."  
"Yeah, and they way mom is going that will be never."  
"Be fair, Ed," Randy said, "Mom's just trying to protect you. She doesn't want to see you get hurt."  
"Quoted from mom, I see."  
"He's right, Ed," Mooney said seriously, and suddenly Edward's spine straightened and he paled visibly. He knew what that meant. He had definitely gone too far. "Aurora is just trying to keep you from being hurt. She doesn't want you to see heartbreak, so she has to test the girl herself. Be more patient and understanding. Anyway, you know how she is."  
"Yeah, I know. Mother hen and all. I know she's just looking out for me, but does she really have to be so scary whenever Winry is at the farm?"  
"It's part of the test." Randy spoke up. "Just relax, Ed. We both know Winry will win her over. It's in her name, remember?"  
"All right, all right, I get it." Edward whined. "I wasn't meaning to back talk mom, I'm just annoyed at the whole situation."  
"Understandable," Mooney said, still serious, "but no excuse for disrespect. I'll leave you to clean up tonight and break camp in the morning."  
Edward heaved an inner sigh of relief. He was SURE his punishment would be far worse than that. After all, his father was extremely protective of his mother, just as his mother was so protective of him and his brother. Anything even remotely disrespectful was punished harshly. At least this time he just got away with hard labor, and even that wasn't so hard.  
"Oh, and you're keeping watch all night. No sitting, reclining against trees or rocks, or laying down. And you will cook breakfast before we wake up."  
Drat. Thought too soon.  
"That's pretty harsh, dad." Randy pointed out.  
"You want to join him?"  
"Well, no, but..."  
"Then leave it, Randy. You both know better than that."  
"All right." Randy said reluctantly, "Sorry, Ed."  
"None of that, either. He got himself stuck in the mud, and you have nothing to do with it, so you don't need to apologize." Mooney said crossly as he unpacked his blanket roll, laid it on the ground and curled up on it. In moments he was asleep.  
"That's why I don't like going to market." Randy said as he began to help his brother clean up from dinner. "Dad gets so cross just because he misses mom."  
"Well, I can't blame him, actually," Edward said, "I really miss Winry right now. Hey, don't go helping me out, or you'll get into trouble. It's my punishment, and I brought it on myself."  
"I know, but still...Dad was pretty hard on you."  
"Well, I deserved it. Mom has done her best to raise us, and we're not even her kids, even though she treats us like we are. I know she's just looking out for me, but that doesn't mean I can't be annoyed about it. And being annoyed is no excuse for being like that about her when she's just looking out for me. She's looking out for all of us, really."  
"Yeah, I know." Randy said, finally backing off.  
"On the lighter side, once we get this stuff sold off, dad usually gets us something good, right? And he gets all cheerful again 'cause we're on our way back home, so it's not all bad."  
"That's true. I wonder what he'll get this time?"  
"Hey, you think if we do really well he'll get us those books we want?"  
"We can hope, can't we?" Randy said, his eyes now looking bright, as usual. "But, since this is our first time doing this on our own, it will be difficult."  
"Nah, we'll be fine. Dad taught us pretty well, and knowing anything, he has everything set up for us already. Just relax and get some sleep, okay?"  
"But you're going to be so tired tomorrow."  
"I'll sneak in the back of the wagon and sleep on the way."  
"Okay. Good night, Ed."  
"Good night, Randy."

The city was nearly in upheaval. True, usually it was bustling with hawkers and merchants selling their wares, wives scurrying about getting errands run for their husbands, husbands going off to work in the fields or out in their boats to catch fish, but this was madness. People weren't just scurrying, they were running in fury, carrying torches and pitch forks, scythes from the fields and even an occasional sword. It was happening again, and it sparked an insatiable rage and sorrow in both Mooney and Edward.  
Neither was sure how it started or what had gone wrong, but somehow Randy and Edward had been spotted in the company of a strange little black cat, after just having sold all their harvest they had come to sell. No one knew who it was that tipped them off, saying that the cat was not normal, that it was a demon, that the boys that it hung out with were it's demon spawn, and now it no longer mattered. What mattered now was getting to safety. The wagon had been left behind, and now they raced to get to their horses in one piece.  
Unfortunately, Randy had not been so quick as his father and brother. A hatchet had been buried in his fiery red locks, soon stained crimson with his own blood just before he could reach Mooney and Edward. He was dead before he hit the ground. Mooney had managed to pick him up with his mind and was now carrying him through the air. In his rage filled sorrow, he almost missed the post their horses were tied to. It was Edward who had alerted him, and it was Edward that had slung his brother's body over his horse before quickly climbing on to the back of his own. Mooney, as well, hopped into Firestorm's saddle, taking the reins for Springbreath, Randy's horse, from Edward. They galloped forward, not minding the people that jumped in their way to try to stop them. Those that did were trampled, and he felt no pity or remorse for them. They had killed his son! They deserved to rot in hell for it.  
"Dad, they're closing the gate!" Edward warned as his horse, Swift, tried to keep up with Firestorm.  
It was true. The bronze gates that closed off the walls from invaders had once been wide open, and were now closing quickly. As they approached, only an opening narrow enough for a single wagon wheel remained between the two heavy doors, and Edward was almost surprised when they suddenly flew open, as though pushed by some great, unimaginable force. They galloped through the gates and out of the city.  
It wasn't until they were sure that the forest around them hid them well enough that they finally stopped. They had slowed earlier, to keep from foundering the horses, but had to keep in a steady pace of walking, then trotting, then brief galloping. Still, the city was in view, and they were sure the guards would send out horsemen.  
"Why did they do that, dad?" Edward asked, his voice only slightly wavering, but his eyes full of terror and sadness. "Why'd they kill Randy? Randy didn't do anything to them."  
"I don't know." Mooney lied. He knew fully well it was the boy's connection with him that got him killed, just as he and Aurora had feared. Oh, Holy! How was he going to explain this to her? "But for whatever reason, they all deserve to burn in hell for it!"  
Mooney's gaze focused on the city. Fire may be his strong point, but something that big took concentration and energy, and somehow, Edward knew what was coming.  
"No, don't dad! Don't lower yourself to their level!"  
"I'm already below their level. In their eyes I'm a demon, right? I'll prove just how much of a demon I am to them!"  
"Do you think that would make mom happy? What about Randy? Do you think my little brother would want you to do that? They murdered him. There's no excuse for that. But there's no excuse for murdering them back!"  
Mooney stopped what he was doing. Edward was right, and he questioned within himself why he was being so blinded by rage. He had a right to be enraged, dammit! But he knew that, if Randy had been able to see it, he would be horrified. Both sons would, and rightfully so. That wasn't what they called 'equivalent exchange'. However, he still felt the need to punish them.  
Suddenly, tall stone walls rose around the city, just outside the gates. The walls were so smooth that they reflected the moon light, and they were so tall that most of the palace - the tallest structure in the city - could not be seen. No one could go in or out, unless they learned to fly somehow.  
"Let's go home, Ed." Mooney said, surprised at how even his own voice was.

The ride home had been quiet and sullen for both of them. Mooney kept Randy's body from rotting by freezing it, though he had to keep it bent so it could be carried on his horse's saddle. When they returned to the farm they lived on, Edward ran into the little house. He didn't care how much he looked like a crying child right then. He had a right to! Right now, all he wanted was his mother.  
Standing in the kitchen, laughing and chatting with a young woman with blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes, was his mother. Edward didn't say anything. Instead he ran up to her and hugged her, nearly knocking her over in the process. He didn't care how he looked in front of Winry right then. All he wanted right now was his mother's comfort.  
"What's this?" Aurora said, concern obvious in her emerald eyes. She knew Edward was very focused on appearances, and would never look 'childish' in front of Winry, and yet here he was in her arms, and apparently crying now, as sobs racked his body and tears stained her emerald green dress. "All right, emo boy, where's Ed and what did you do to him?"  
Aurora heard another set of boots enter the house, and looked up to find her husband approaching her. His eyes looked angry and sad at the same time, and the first thing he did was wrap his arms around her. Strangely, Randy didn't show up.  
"Are you two going to explain what's going on, or do I have to pry it out of you?" Aurora said, trying to sound stern, but failing. She was just glad to see them, though worried about Randy now. Randy was usually the first one in the house. "Where's Randy?"  
"He's gone." Mooney whispered in her ear.  
"Gone? Where? Usually he's happy to be home."  
"He's dead, dear." Mooney said, and Aurora realized she was feeling wetness dripping on her head.  
The words rang in her ears, but she couldn't quite register what was being said. Randy couldn't be dead! He was just fine when they left! Yet he wasn't there, and she couldn't sense his brainwaves anywhere. She looked to the young woman that Edward was so fond of, and found her holding Edward from behind, her face buried in his bright red coat. Her shoulders jerked with silent sobs.  
Edward looked up when his mother went silent. His father was beside her, resting his chin on her head with tears streaming down his face. That was the first time he ever saw his dad cry. Even more strange, his mother was not crying. Her smile had disappeared, and there was something in her eyes like shock, as though she couldn't register, or couldn't believe what they told her was true, but no tears fell. Still, he could feel her holding them all close to her, even Winry. He had never seen her cry either, but he was sure she would on her own time, when it finally registered in her mind that Randy was, indeed, dead.  
"Don't be like that now!" his father said suddenly, his voice cracking from the tears and sobs he shed, but still firm with her, "We need you here with us, so don't be like that!"  
That seemed to shake her from her shock. Tears started streaming down her face, and piteous wails came from her mouth. Indeed, her son was dead. The only thing she could think of was that their fears had come true. Their sons had been connected to them, and one of them was killed for it. Her heart ached so badly she was afraid it would explode. She would never see her son again. She would never see him study, or hear him laugh, or watch him try to transmute some of the things his older, and more talented, brother made. She would never see him play with his brother, and never be able to reward him for his sweet and caring nature. He truly was gone, and she couldn't accept that. She didn't want to. Still, Mooney was right. Edward needed his mother, and Mooney his wife, to be strong for them. It was all too easy to go back to what she had been for so long, lost in the past, but she could not do that to them.  
"Let's go into the living room and sit down and you two can explain what happened." Aurora said when they all finally got a hold on themselves. "Winry, please prepare some tea."  
Edward looked at his mother. Emotionally he was drained. At first, he wanted to be mad at her, for treating Winry as a servant, but he couldn't. He had nothing left in him right now. Then he realized that that small request was her way of saying she had accepted Winry. His mother was always the type to do all the little chores, especially when there was a guest. She didn't ask anyone who wasn't family to do even the smallest task, such as making tea. By asking Winry to do so, she had said she accepted the girl into the family. Edward should have felt happy about this, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so.  
When they reached the living room, it was Mooney that began explaining. Winry had joined them moments later with the tea, serving each of them - even herself - a steaming, aromatic cup. She was learning the art of herbs, obviously from Aurora, as was apparent from the sweet, flowery scent of the tea in the kettle that sat on the tray. By the time Mooney had finished, though, the tea was cold, and no one had even taken a sip. Mooney and Edward both looked haggard, their eyes empty and haunted almost. Winry was crying again on Edward's shoulder, and Aurora seethed with rage. It wasn't enough for humans to murder her or her husband. They had to murder her child - her innocent child who never did anything to hurt them and was by no means their real child - as well? That was the last straw. She HAD to find a way to do purify the human race, just as Holy wished.  
Aurora was jerked from her thoughts when she felt herself being lifted up by strong, but gentle hands. A body plopped down where she had been sitting, and she was set down on someone's lap, their warm, strong arms around her. It was her husband, and he held her tightly in his arms, his face buried in her hair. "I almost made a big mistake once we got to safety." he said quietly, "It was Ed that kept me from burning the place down in the blink of an eye. He had a very good point, that we should not stoop to their level, and that Randy wouldn't like it if we did."  
"What are we going to do then?" she said, her voice surprisingly calm, "Our son is dead because of them! And for what? He's human just like them, but was killed because we raised him? What kind of screwed up logic is that? You should have turned them all to ashes!"  
"Don't be like that, Aurora. Doing that would only feed that darkness in us and make us just as bad as them. I don't like it either. I hate that they murdered our son just because of his connection to us. I wanted, and still do want, to burn them all, but that wouldn't solve any thing. It wouldn't bring Randy back either."  
"We could bring him back." Ed said softly, "I read about it in a book. With the Philosopher's Stone, we could do anything, even bring Randy back."  
"No!" his father snapped, "Don't you EVER consider something so horrible again! Don't you realize what that does? It turns that person into someone like us, but far worse! It's better to let the dead have their rest. At least that way they don't feel pain any more."  
Aurora suddenly squeezed him in her arms. She knew exactly what he meant behind those words, and she was afraid for him. Would he break his promise? She hoped not, because - even as they needed her right now - she needed her husband and her son there.  
"Winry," she said quietly, her voice shaking now, "I'm sorry you had to see all of this, dear."  
"It's okay, Aurora. Randy was my friend, and hearing what happened to him makes me upset, too. I was going to find out eventually, and it's better to find out now than later. But why? Why was his connection to you so dangerous to him?"  
"She didn't tell you, did she?" Edward said calmly, "I've known it since I was old enough to know I shouldn't tell anyone about what they really are. Though I had hoped she would tell you while we are gone. People think they are both demons, because they never age and they can do things with their mind that only alchemists would be able to do, and without any transmutation circles or anything. They don't even use alchemy to do it, and some of the stuff they do not even alchemists can do. Mom told me once that they can't stay dead either, and when people see they're not aging, or if they catch my dad with his illusion down - the one that covers his ears and tail - they become afraid. They don't even give a passing thought that, if they were going to be a threat that they would have by now. All they see are two freaks who can do what no one else can. No offense, mom and dad."  
"None taken." Mooney said calmly, and Winry noticed that, somehow, he had sprouted black cat-like ears and a black tail.  
"Are you like that too, Ed?" she said, her eyes wide with fear.  
"Nah. Randy and I were adopted. Mom can't have kids, so she and dad adopted us, and they've done a damn good job raising us. They don't hurt people. They're capable of it, but they choose not to."  
"We understand you are afraid, dear." Aurora said softly, "And we understand why. We've seen it countless times through the millenia that we've lived, and we should have known that we would never know peace or happiness for long in this world. Humans are just too narrow minded. They fear what they don't know, and seek to destroy it before understanding it. We raised our sons to be more open minded, to understand what is going on before they act. In a way, we hoped they would help change the world, or, lacking that, at least a small area. Winry, we have seen how happy you make our son, and if we had not accepted you, we would not have told you any of this, so we trust you to keep it in confidence. We will not harm you."  
"How do I know that's true?" Winry said, fear clear in her voice, "How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep or torture me?"  
"If they were going to do that, they would have by now." Ed said, "They don't believe in beating around the bush. Winry, you just got the highest honor they could give you. They don't trust humans at all. EVER. And yet they trust you with this, and only after knowing you a few weeks. Mom wouldn't have asked you to make the tea if she didn't accept you."  
"Well, I guess..."  
"She wouldn't have taught you about herbs, either." Mooney said as he rocked Aurora back and forth in his arms.  
"Mooney," Aurora said, growing very much tired of the direction the conversation was going. They didn't need to tell her all of that. "Have you taken care of Randy?"  
"Yeah. I'll put him in his room in a bit. We can have the ceremony tomorrow."  
"Sounds good. Mooney, what did they do on our home planet when someone died?"  
"The high priest and priestess would hold the ceremony. It's not much different from what they do here."  
"Should I have Holy attend tomorrow?"  
"That's up to you, sweetheart. I can't think of a greater honor for our son."  
"Who's Holy?" Winry whispered to Edward.  
"I'll have to explain it all later. But, like mom and dad always told me and Randy, you have to listen with an open mind, because it's really quite incredible."


	30. Decisions

**WARNING:** Much use of FMA themes and characters and ideas. THEY ARE NOT MINE! They belong to the creators of FMA.

Sleep had been fitful and disturbed by dreams for everyone in their little house. Even Winry, who had slept in the living room, had nightmares that night. So, it was no surprise that Mooney woke feeling extremely tired and still emotionally drained. His wife was in his arms, still sleeping, or appearing to. He hugged her close to his body, needing her warmth and comforting. He had watched a hatchet get buried in his son's skull two nights ago, and that image would not leave him alone.  
When Aurora didn't respond, Mooney had the brief fear that she had done something to harm herself and had died from it. That thought left as quickly as it came, though, when he remembered her promise to him, and when he realized her body was still warm and her chest still rose and fell against his own and her warm breath dampened his skin. He looked at her, wondering if she still slept, and realized she was glowing softly. He wondered briefly when she woke up and what she was talking to Holy about, but figured she would tell him when she got back from her 'meeting'. So, he curled himself around her and held her close, willing himself to go back to sleep.

"Holy, talk to me." Aurora ordered as the white world around her swirled with a dark fog, threatening to eat up all the light that was there.  
"I am sorry for your loss, Aurora." came a warm and comforting voice, one that she glared daggers at.  
"What is it you want from me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've kept me and Mooney alive for ten thousand years, but for what purpose?"  
"I need you to save this planet from the evil that taints every heart. It is not different from the one that destroyed your world."  
"How do I do that?"  
"I will not tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you will try to do it yourself, and even with lending you my power, you cannot do it. You will fail, and cause even more damage than there is already."  
"Who and what do I need to complete this?"  
"What would you do with yourself when you've accomplished this? Once this world is saved, I will be leaving you. It will inevitably destroy me, and without me here to protect your mind, you will go mad, whether or not you purify yourself in the process."  
"It's Holy Blessing, isn't it? I can fix the world with it, can't I?"  
"No, you cannot. You don't have sufficient energy, even with me, to cast a spell that large. You would succeed in taking away the taint, but with nothing to replace it, the world itself would fall into a vegetative state."  
"But if I got enough energy from something else, I could do it. What will replace it though?"  
"Aurora, I know why you're asking all of this. You want to join your son. Don't forget you have another son to take care of."  
"It's my very existence that cost Randy his life. By doing this we can at least save Edward. These foolish humans...I don't know if it is the taint or not, but they've always feared and hated us without even realizing that we not only meant no harm to them, but that we had saved their lives. We protected them, and they killed us and betrayed us. We withdrew from them, and they killed our son. Tell me, what am I supposed to do about that?"  
"All you can do for now is grieve."  
"I spent ten thousand years doing that. You'd think I'd be done grieving by now. Tell me, what can replace the hole left by the destroyed taint?"  
"Peace."  
"The spell does that too, doesn't it?"  
"I will not tell."  
"Get off your high horse!" she finally screamed at the spirit, "For ten thousand years you kept us alive, never once telling us why. You finally tell me what it is you wish me to accomplish, and now you won't let me do it. Why?"  
"I suppose I've grown fond of you, as a vessel. Or perhaps I fear non-existence myself."  
"It happens to everything. It has to. You've seen what breaking that has done. Just tell me what I need to know."  
"The spell will replace it with peace, but you will not have the energy for that."  
"How can I get the energy I need?"  
"From an energy source, of course."  
"I won't ask Mooney. I won't drain him like that."  
"Then you'll have to find another means. Go back to your family now. They need you the most right now."  
Without a word, Aurora left her mind. When she awoke, she was in Mooney's arms, and she could feel wetness dripping on her face. Mooney was shaking in what she could swear was soft sobs, and she was being hugged fiercely. She understood how her husband felt, and squeezed him tightly in her arms as well. It felt good to be held like that in a time of such grief, and she wanted to comfort him just as he, in his own way, was comforting her.  
"Did you find your answers?" he said, his voice husky with tears.  
"Yes. I finally found out how to end our eternal curse. Mooney, we have to make a choice."  
"It would be unfair to Ed if we died so soon after his brother died."  
"I know, but the longer we live, the more we endanger him. Our choice is this: we can save the world from this taint, making us both mortal, or we can leave it be until Ed has his own life away from us."  
"Aurora, if you ended the taint, that would apply to your mind, too, and we both know what will happen if you do that. But you are right; our existence is too dangerous to Ed."  
"That's why I want you to choose. You are my husband, and I love you with all of my heart, with everything I am. I don't want to hurt you or Ed."  
"Aurora, you're the only one who can do it. It's your body, and your mind, so you get to make the choice."  
"And my body and mind are yours. You know this."  
"I know. Do you think Ed will ever forgive us?"  
"I don't know." Aurora said, in a way relieved. The argument over who would choose was going no where. At least now they could have the eternal rest they had sought for so long. "I won't blame him if he never does. What we're going to do is unforgivable as parents."  
"Yeah...C'mon, let's get up. We have stuff to do."

Winry had risen when Aurora made her way down the stairs. She had been laying restlessly, and had to do something, but wasn't sure what to do, so she waited. When she saw Aurora, she folded up the blankets that had been loaned to her for the night and set them in a closet hidden in the stair well.  
"Aurora, may I help with breakfast?" she said sullenly.  
"Please do, and you needn't ask. Ed spoke truthfully when he said you were accepted into the family, and that means helping out around the house just like everyone else."  
"Thank you. For accepting me that is."  
"I take it you've had time to think?"  
"I have." Winry said as she began to prepare the thick porridge they normally had at breakfast while Aurora set up what was needed for rolls.  
"And?"  
"I'm afraid. No, terrified is a better word. I'm terrified of both you and Moonstar. But that's just a learned habit. I'll have to over come it if I'm going to be with Ed, and I'm not going to leave his side."  
"You are a wise young woman. Perhaps you and Ed can prepare the world for the changes that need to be made. As his mother, I am happy to hear your words. You show more wisdom than even the greatest of kings."  
"N-not really..." she said sheepishly, color rising to her cheeks. That was the first time she had ever been praised by Ed's mother, and the highest she'd heard from anyone.  
"But you are. I've met some great rulers in my time, and they've all done the same as everyone else. They betrayed us and killed us, merely because we are different. We've shared our memories with Ed, once we were sure that, mentally, he could handle it. We would like to show you now. I know Ed has told you most of it, but there's some very important parts that are missing. The way he puts it makes us sound like a homunculus, a created life, a demon, but we are not. I believe you are strong enough to handle it as well, otherwise I would never have even thought of it to myself. I've discussed it with my husband, and we plan to do so after breakfast."  
"Aurora, what's the point of telling me all of this? Aren't you afraid I would betray you, too?"  
"I am. However, you make my son happy, and I know now you wouldn't endanger his life by betraying his parents. I will be expecting grand babies from you two. Ten would be nice."  
"A-Aurora!" Winry stuttered, her face as red as a tomato.

Breakfast had been eaten in relative silence. It seemed that Aurora, Mooney, and Winry weren't the only ones with bags under their eyes. Edward had come to the kitchen table looking disheveled, and had it not been for Winry's presence, would not have eaten even half of his breakfast. However, when he saw her, he did seem to brighten a little, and as they sat next to each other, she leaned on him, if for nothing else than to remind him that she was there.  
After breakfast, they met in the living room. Mooney had told Edward what they were planning to do, and the only response he got was a soft grunt. Still, Ed made a point of sitting next to Winry, prepping her for what was about to happen.  
"It's going to feel really weird inside your head." he told her, "But whatever you do, don't fight it. You'll want to fight it, but don't. If you fight it, it could kill you, and I won't lose you, on top of my brother."  
Winry gave a nod of approval, as if to say she understood, but she had paled a little.  
"Dad will set up the scene for us. He can do a lot of stuff, but the best he does are illusions and barriers. Basically it will be one big illusion, and it will seem perfectly real. Just remember, it isn't real. Dad will give you a reminder now and then to make sure you keep that in mind. I'll be in there with you, so you don't have to worry. Mom and dad are really careful about this kind of stuff, so nothing bad will happen."  
Winry nodded, though now she wasn't sure she wanted to do this. Then again, Aurora hadn't left her much of a choice at that. When Edward nodded at his parents, the world around them seemed to blur into nothing. Edward was right, it DID feel weird inside her head. It felt like there were several people in there, and now she knew what someone with multiple personalities must feel like.  
The plane she was brought to was blank and white. Edward was on her right, holding her hand, and it felt very much real. Aurora and Mooney were in front of her, also holding hands, and both she and Edward had an eyebrow quirked at Mooney. Apparently he did something very different with them. Suddenly, in the blank, white nothingness, four chairs appeared, and a strange device with two wheels - connected by a long tape that was wound on one and left the other empty - appeared just behind the row of chairs.  
"Have a seat." Aurora said as she took the seat second from the left. Edward lead Winry to this line of chairs, sitting in the one furthest to the right. The chairs, she found, were quite comfortable. They were all thickly padded in bright, cheerful colors, and when she sat next to Edward and Aurora, she almost felt herself sink into the chair. Edward squeezed her hand softly, and she squeezed back as the white light dimmed to darkness. Mooney flipped a switch on the strange device, and suddenly light burst from the machine, hitting a wall she had not seen, displaying in vivid detail various scenes as he took a seat next to his wife.  
Winry watched the scenes go by. She watched Mooney courting his girlfriend, serving a couple that looked to be the highest rulers of that place - wherever it was. She watched as Aurora was presented shortly after her birth. She watched her grow for a year, with many visits from Mooney to give her gifts while reporting to her parents. Then she saw the huge meteor crash to their planet. She watched the mayhem it caused, and, finally, she saw Aurora's mother put her in a capsule, giving Mooney orders to protect her and a glowing white stone no matter what.  
After that, it was a combination of scenes of Mooney's life, as well as Aurora's, as well as how both of their lives had ended. She watched in horror as Aurora's husband was beheaded, her child murdered by the same spear that had pierced her own heart. She watched the people of a city get annihilated in a glowing red magic that she didn't know. She saw wars and bloodshed that she didn't think anyone could keep their sanity through. And for each life she watched Aurora and Mooney save, she saw them get betrayed and murdered for it. It was the same pattern, lasting for more lifetimes than she could imagine, interrupted only by the occasions when Aurora would freeze herself into a state of cryogenic stasis. During those times, she saw only Mooney's memories. Then she saw him kill himself in one of the most gruesome ways possible, and watched through his eyes as Aurora began to change from a frozen, walking corpse into the bright, warm human-like figure she was now. The only memories held back were memories of their intimacy together. She even watched Aurora cut out her own uterus, and very nearly lost her breakfast right then. She looked at Edward, and though he looked to be taking it in stride, she could see in his eyes that he was angry and disgusted, much as Mooney had been when he found her in the forest.  
"So," she said when the illusion ended and they left her mind, "that's why you couldn't have children. You were afraid they would be murdered for being like you, so you made sure you couldn't have kids. Didn't you ever think that adopting was just as dangerous?"  
"We did." Aurora said, surprisingly calm. "But we figured if we took the right precautions, we could still adopt safely. We should have known it would happen anyway, but we have no regrets. We raised two wonderful boys as though they were our own. We took them from positions of hopelessness, where they likely would have died if we had not taken them, and raised them. We love them both and are proud of them both endlessly. I know, it was selfish of us to adopt, knowing that our mere existence would endanger them, but we don't regret it at all. Ed, you saw some memories today that we have not shown you before."  
"Yeah, I saw that. I also saw how you gave up on an entire city and let them all die because you were tired of being betrayed." he said, clearly quite angry with his parents.  
"I know we are hypocrites for doing what we've done in the past. I know we deserve the title of 'monsters'. I know it wasn't just humans who were wrong."  
"And I know you have the Philosopher's Stone. Why not use it?"  
"Because we can't. You know this already, son." Mooney said, "We've searched for thousands of years to find the right person to give it to. We know you have the talent that is required, and we want to test you."  
"Edward," Aurora said, "we know what your personality is like. We raised you. We've seen your talent, and your test will be short because of all of this. Tell us, if you had the stone, what would you do with it?"  
"I would..." Edward paused. He never had a need not met or a want unsatisfied as he grew up. He was content with life, before his brother died. He wanted to bring him back, but at the same time he had watched his parents die countless times, waking up in agony that no one could describe, and he saw what humans thought of them for it. Could he really do that to his brother? No, he couldn't. So, what would he do? That stone held the life of her last husband and son, and he wouldn't let those go to waste.  
It dawned on him that they had shown him two other stones in existence, and how they were made, and what they were being used for. Killing thousands just to preserve your own for eternity? That wasn't right. It had to be stopped. But was it his business to do so? Could he do so? Yet that was all he could think of that would put the stone to good use, so that the lives were not taken in vain.  
"I think...I think I would use it to get rid of those other two stones, then destroy it. Something like that doesn't need to exist."  
"What would you do after that?" Aurora asked.  
"I think...Well...settling down would be pretty good. I mean, it's not like I've had an exciting life, and I know if I set out to do that I will have more excitement than I can handle, so once I'm done, I'd like to settle down."  
Aurora smiled at her son. Indeed, they had raised him well. His decision was made without thought for personal gain. No, he chose the way he did to help others, not himself. Not only that, but he was smart about the whole situation. He knew what would happen, and knew what he wanted from life. Finally, it seemed that they found the one to remove this curse from them.  
"What?" he asked, when nothing was said, yet Aurora and Mooney smiled at him with pride beaming so bright he nearly needed shade for his eyes.  
"You've passed." they chorused. "All this time we spent looking, and we've finally found the one person who can put this stone to a good use. Oh, I'm so proud of you, Edward!" Aurora spouted. "You will have the stone then, but you must promise me something."  
"Like what?"  
"Never use it for personal gain in anything." Mooney said.  
"And you have to use it to help us first of all." Aurora said. "Don't worry, you won't lose the stone from helping us."  
"The first one I'll agree to." Edward said, "But what is it you want me to help you with?" "You've seen from my memories and Mooney's what I can do. I plan to cast a spell on the world that will purify this taint from every heart. However, I don't have enough energy on my own, so I need energy from something else. I suspect the stone can do that, but because of Holy inside me, I cannot use it. I need you to do that."  
"Will this harm anyone?" "Not if there is enough energy combined from the stone and myself."  
"I agree then. I know what this taint is, and if it is gone, then that means the world will be better, right?"  
"Correct." Aurora said.  
"Wait, wait, wait." Winry interrupted, "Just what is it you're asking him to do? Will it harm him?"  
"Not at all." Mooney said beaming, "If it was going to harm him in any way, we wouldn't have asked him. Remember, he IS our son. He's just gonna use the stone to give Aurora some energy. Given what he's learned from all those alchemy books we bought for him, it should be easy for him to do."  
"It's child's play." Edward said, boasting, "Literally. Don't worry, Winry, I'll be fine. You know how much of a mother hen my mom is. She wouldn't let anything happen to me."  
"All right, but I'm going to stay here and watch."


	31. Aurora's Death

**WARNING:** Gratuitous use of FMA themes and characters. They are NOT mine. They belong to whoever made FMA.

The view was breath taking - literally. Upon the earthen pedestal that extended a couple miles above the ground, Mooney, Aurora, and Edward could see everything around them for miles. The made out the neatly divided squares of various shades of yellow and green that they knew were other farms, small patches of bustling ants that they knew were cities. They could see the mountains miles away, yet all they could hear was the breeze that was nearly a gale at this altitude, and all they could smell was sweet, clean, albeit thin, air. At least they didn't have to do any strenuous activity.  
The view of the world around them seemed to disappear as a sudden bright light enveloped everything. Even with the protective, tinted glasses that his father had made for him, Edward still had to shade his eyes. He had seen this transformation through his father's memories, but had never imagined it would be this great, and for a moment he wondered how he had kept from going blind. However, once his eyes adjusted to the bright light, what he saw astounded him. Sure, he had seen his transformed mother, again through memories they shared with him, but in person it was awe-inspiring. The deep green dress she had been wearing was now a flowing gown of the purest white he had ever seen. A glowing moon and star shone on her forehead, the same as his father's, and she had wings twice as long as she was tall, wings that glistened with a feathery, silky purity, and that now were wrapped about them protectively, as though she was preventing them from falling. Her black gloved hands were now covered in white silk gloves that reached her elbows, and were now clasped in front of her face, as though praying. She began to chant in a language he did not recognize, and when he turned to his father, he saw a deep sadness in his eyes he had never seen before.  
"What's she doing, dad?"  
"She's casting a spell."  
"What language is that?"  
"It's our native language. She doesn't even know what she's saying. She's just saying it. When I tell you to, I need you to give her that energy, okay?"  
"Right."  
The chant had been a long one. It took several minutes before it stopped, and just before Aurora could finish the spell, Mooney nudged Edward towards her. He knew what that meant. Immediately he pressed the stone to her chest, beginning a transmutation but not quite completing it, leaving in it's wake a surge of energy. She suddenly looked in pain, and the bright light that surrounded her grew.  
"Holy Blessing!" she said to finish the spell.  
Suddenly the light around her exploded outward, blanketing everything. She screamed in agony as the spell continued to spread far beyond their visual range. Holy, but that stone hurt her! Edward tried to pull it away, but his father kept his hand pressed to her chest, giving her more energy with the stone. Clearly, he didn't like to see this happen to Aurora, but he knew it had to be done. Tears began to stream down his face as her screams only became louder and higher pitched while the spell continued stretching around the world itself.  
"Dad, it's hurting her, we have to stop!" Edward pleaded.  
"Ed," he said, his voice surprisingly calm, considering he was crying, "If we stop now, everything will be destroyed. We have to continue."  
"I don't like this!"  
"You think I do? Holy, son, this is my WIFE! I hate this more than anything, but it has to be done. We can't turn back now. It's almost done."  
It was true. Suddenly Edward felt no anger, no hatred. The only negative feeling he had was sadness, and he doubted even his mother could get rid of that. He was afraid for her, for what it was doing to her, and even worse, he couldn't stop it. After what seemed like forever, though, the light dimmed, and the screaming stopped. Mooney let his hand drop to his side, and Edward pulled his hand away as though it had been bitten. His mother was still in front of him, but her glow was so dim now that he had to remove his shaded glasses. She looked haggard and tired, but managed to smile wanly at them.  
"I'm so proud of you both." she said, her voice tired, "My boy, you've grown into a fine man, and your talent is amazing. I couldn't be more proud. My loving husband, you've cared for me for so long, in spite of all the selfish things I've done. I know how much this hurts you and I'm sorry. I love you both with all I am."  
The light around Aurora dimmed to practically nothing, her clothes returning to normal as the light seemed to gather itself to her chest. A glowing white crystal emerged from her chest, it's glow peaceful, calming and warm. It shattered as soon as it was out in front of her, sending an explosion of sparkling dust. Aurora's face went blank, her eyes empty, and she pitched forward into Mooney's arms.  
"Mom!" Edward exclaimed, "What's wrong with mom? What happened?"  
"Let us down now, Edward." Mooney said calmly, though tears continued to stream down his face.  
Suddenly the view around them seemed to grow, mountains too tall to see over now, hills beginning to intrude on their view of the mountains.

Winry had gone outside with Edward and his parents, planning to watch while waiting next to him, but suddenly found herself left behind. He had made a giant pillar of stone that had lifted him and his parents high into the sky, and she had shouted curses after him for leaving her behind.  
For a while, nothing happened, and all she could think to do was worry about Edward's safety. She began to pace, but stopped when a sudden explosion of light covered everything. It had started at the farm, and stretched outward, covering everything with pure light. She had to shield her eyes to keep from going blind, and before the light dimmed she found all the anger and hatred and bitterness she had felt over the years being swallowed by the light, leaving behind it only peace, and the overwhelming sadness she still felt for Randy's passing. When it was finally dim enough that she could see, she looked up, now very worried about Edward. That worry did not pass until the stone pillar began to shrink, and when they were finally safe on the ground, she immediately pounced him.  
"Ed, are you all right?" she asked, very much worried for him.  
"I'm fine Winry, so get off. I have to help my mom. She's...she...the crystal broke, and she passed out and...Dad, what happened to mom?"  
Winry let go of Edward, but kept his hand in hers. She turned, looking for his mother and father, and found only his father holding his mother in his arms, his mother strangely limp against him and tears were streaming down his face.  
"Is she okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah." he said, grinning through his tears, though it was not convincing. "She'll be just fine. Just needs some rest."  
"Way to worry me, dad." Edward said peevishly. "You should have told me that in the first place."  
"Winry, be a good girl and make some tea." Mooney said, his voice cracking. "Bring it up to our room. I'm going to put Aurora in bed. Ed, there's still things to be done around the farm, and this is no excuse to shirk your duties."

Mooney had left them gaping. He supposed the smile he flashed wasn't convincing, but dammit he tried! He carried Aurora's body into their room and lay her on the bed. Her body was still warm, her heart was still breathing, and she was still breathing. However, that's all there was left of her. The Aurora he knew and loved for ten thousand years was gone. Her brain waves said that much, but he had to be sure. He tried to get into her mind, but there was nothing there to get into. She was truly gone. All that was left behind was her fleshy husk, beautiful even in brain death. His hand caressed her warm cheek, and he fought back the sobs that threatened to come from his throat fiercely. He hated himself for what he was about to do. He didn't want to do it, but he knew there was nothing left of Aurora but her empty shell. He could keep her alive, but she wouldn't really ever be alive. She would be stuck in limbo, so to speak, with a body that was alive, but a mind that was not. He could not torture her like that. He had to free her, and give her peace.  
A knock at the door stirred him from his thoughts, and he turned to see Winry entering with a tray holding a little pitcher of tea and two tea cups. Her eyes looked worried. However, she said nothing. She merely set the tray on a stool nearby and left, likely to keep Edward company. That was fine.  
Mooney lifted the lid on the pitcher and dug a little bag of herbs from the stocking drawer. They smelled bitter as he poured them into the pitcher and kept the water hot. It wasn't until he was sure it was well brewed that he cooled the tea to keep from burning her throat and poured some into one of the tea cups. He lifted her head onto his lap and poured a little into her mouth, rubbing her throat to help her swallow. Her green eyes opened, but there was no light in them any more. They were just as empty as her body and Mooney had to squeeze the onslaught of tears back with his eye lids.  
"I love you, my wife." he said as he fed her more of the tea, little by little, wishing he could join her for a cup of it himself. "I'll be there soon."  
Once the little tea cup was drained, he set it on the tray and curled up next to his wife, holding her in his arms. He could feel her chest slowly stop moving after a while, and could not hold back the sobs of anguish when he felt her body grow cool in his arms. He buried his face in her once luxurious bosom and sobbed deeply for his lost wife.


	32. Moonstar's Death

**WARNING:** Gratuitous use of FMA themes and characters. NOT MINE! It belongs to the makers of FMA.

**Also:** Much angst. 3

"Ed, get the wagon ready." Mooney said when he finally made his way down the stairs the next day. He had spent the night and most of the next morning in his room with Aurora, and it didn't look like he had slept at all. Bags and dark circles were clear under his now red and puffy eyes. His shirt was wrinkled, as though he'd slept in it, and his sleeves were stained with tears.  
"Why? Where are we going?" Ed asked as he shifted an arm load of dried grass he was en route to giving to their goats.  
"We're going to entomb your mother. Winry, take care of the farm while we're gone."  
"Wait, entomb? But...she's still alive, isn't she? She was yesterday..."  
"She died last night."  
Now Edward understood why he looked so disheveled, and why tears were still fresh in his eyes, why it looked like he hadn't slept. He must have spent the night crying, and why not? The entity he had worshiped for thousands of years was dead, his son was dead, and now his wife was dead. It was no wonder his eyes looked so full of dispair.  
"Pack some provisions for us, please." he said to Winry, "I'll go get Aurora."  
Mooney plodded back up the stairs. Edward thought he had run out of tears, but the ran anew when his father walked back up those stairs without anything more than what he'd just said. Now he just wanted to lay down and fall asleep and not wake up again. Those thoughts, though, were brushed away when he felt something warm and soft embracing him, and found Winry holding him close. This must be how his dad felt whenever his mom held him like this.  
"I'm so sorry, Ed!" she said, in spite of tears of her own. "This has to be so hard on you! But you're going to be okay. I know you will, because you're strong, so don't give up on me."  
"Thanks, Winry. I don't know where I'd be without you." he said, choking back his own sobs. "You better get that stuff packed for us, though, or dad will be pissed. I have to see to the carriage."  
"All right. But you have to come back to me alive and in one piece, got it? If you don't I'll kick your ass."  
"Right, I promise."

The trip itself had taken a couple of weeks at least. Or, that's how it felt. Neither Ed nor Mooney had any grasp of time. In their sorrow, they could hardly tell when it was day or night. Traveling was done in silence, and when they set up camp for the night, it was just as silent. The most that either had said to each other was a half hearted attempt at condolences, or a few questions from Edward, trying to determine how she had died. All he had gotten from his efforts was a strange silence.  
Now that they had apparently reached their destination, camped out at the base of a huge mountain, just outside the mouth of a large cave, Edward began to get things together in his mind. After losing his brother, then his mother, he had gone into a type of shock, so to speak, and now he realized where they were. Or rather, that he didn't know where 'here' was. He hardly recognized this place, save for the cave itself, which he had seen from his parent's memories. Camp had not been broken yet, and Mooney sat next to the fire sipping tea.  
"This area used to be a village." he finally said when he finished his tea, and began pouring tea leaves into one of his two water pouches he had on him. "It was the village Aurora grew up in. In fact we passed her home of the time a few miles back. I was the one who hid Holy here, and I was the one who lead her here with her dead family."  
"Why are you telling me this now? I mean, I saw the memories."  
"But you didn't see any of the reasoning. That's one thing wrong with showing memories like that. It's like watching someone else's life: you can see and hear everything clearly, but you cannot see their reasoning for what they do. I thought it was fitting to entomb her with her family."  
"But we're her family now. We could have buried her next to Randy."  
"We could have, but considering she knew them before knowing us, I thought it was fitting. Besides, this way she will be surrounded in something truly magnificent, reflecting the magnificent woman she was. C'mon, time to break camp."  
Mooney began going through the motions of breaking camp, and Edward noticed for the first time just how haggard he looked. Usually he kept himself looking nice for his mother, but now that she was dead, he had not seemed to care. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled, and even torn in some places. His eyes had gained more bags and dark circles by the day, and Edward worried about the blank look in his eyes, as though he were expecting something but couldn't quite get it yet. His temper was shorter, too, and it was obvious, aside from the dark circles, that he was not sleeping. He was hardly even eating or drinking anything.  
After camp was packed up, It was Mooney who took Aurora into his arms and carried her into the cave. The mouth looked wide enough, but after what Edward had seen, he knew it was too narrow for the horses or the cart to get through.  
The cave itself was dark and dank, lit only by the lantern that Edward carried. The walls seemed to be various colors and types of rocks, and the earthen floor was cool beneath Mooney's feet. He lead them down the main corridor, then turned to his left and seemed to disappear behind the rock wall. Edward had paused at this, then followed when he realized that the 'rock wall' in that spot was only a very good illusion. He knew there were other traps and illusions set up after that to lead a wanderer astray, should they find their way in on accident, but those, apparently, had been taken down. The wide pit that yawned from wall to wall and down the corridor some distance suddenly appeared, and a shelf of stone was made along the wall for them to walk on so they would not fall into that deadly pit. The wall that normally held a corridor was suddenly just a wall, without the corridor, and the tall ceiling in some areas became so short that Mooney had to crouch for a bit. All the while he kept sipping from one of his water pouches, and, unknown to Edward, all the while he began to feel weaker and weaker, finally resulting to using his telekinesis to carry Aurora's full weight, rather than carrying her himself.  
After what seemed like hours of walking, they came upon a room filled with all types of gemstones and crystals. They covered every inch of the walls and ceiling, and even some of the floor itself, and each reflected the light of his lantern, making it that much brighter in the little room. In the middle of it were two columns of crystal, one with a larger figure in it and one with a smaller one. Edward knew who they were, and he was oddly curious to see who his older, yet younger, brother was.  
A pedestal of crystal formed on the far side of the younger one, forming a neat row of two columns and a pedestal. Mooney lifted Aurora to this pedestal, standing her up straight with his mind.  
"Watch carefully what I do, Ed, and memorize it." he said.  
Edward nodded and watched as crystals began to climb up his mother's legs, encasing them in thick layers of purely clear crystal, just as her late husband and son were. The growth stopped at her waist, and his father sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He was beginning to look pale now, and Ed worried.  
"Okay, you finish that up." he said.  
"Uh, okay." Edward said hesitantly as he took the little red stone in his hand from his pocket, pressing his other hand to the crystal that had already formed. The crystal began growing again, slowly encasing his mother. "But why do you want to show me this?"  
"Because I want you to use it on me when I'm gone." Mooney said, his voice now sounding strained.  
There was reason for the strained voice. Mooney's body had grown steadily weaker while carrying his now dead wife through the cave, and it had been all he could do to stand as he half encased her in crystal. He had sat down to keep himself from falling down, or at least to keep it from looking like he was falling. In truth, his muscles had finally stopped moving, stopped obeying his commands. They simply gave up, and now he was having difficulty drawing breath. He knew he had little time left.  
"C'mon dad, don't be such a drama queen. It's going to be a while before that happens."  
"No, son, it won't." he croaked as he seemed to stand, lifted by his own mind onto yet another pedestal that he had formed. "Come on, son, there isn't much time. Hurry up and cover me as well."  
"What are you saying dad? I won't let you leave me alone like this!"  
Mooney grunted in agitation and began to form the crystals himself. It was getting harder and harder to breath, and he could not waste a moment of air arguing with his son.  
"Stop it dad! I know it hurts, okay? I know you're hurting because mom is gone, but it hurts me too!" Edward said, now panicked, as he began to pound at the crystal forming around his father's legs, trying to beat it away, "You can't just leave me alone like this, too!"  
"It's too late son." he said as the crystal now reached his chest, creeping steadily to his face, "Even without this I'll be dead in a minute or three. Early entombment won't do anything worse."  
"Dad, what was in that tea you drank?"  
"I love you, son." Mooney said as the crystal was now up to his chin, the light fading from his eyes.  
'Take care of the farm. There's a gift for you on your bed at home.' Mooney told Edward telepathically. 'And for Holy's sake, marry that girl, Winry.'  
Everything went quiet after that. The crystal column had reached the ceiling now, entombing both his mother and father in what looked like peaceful slumber.  
"Dad?" Edward said, searching for any sign his father might be alive. "Dad, come on, this is a lousy joke. Get out of there now or you'll suffocate."  
Still there was nothing. Edward began pounding on the crystal anew, trying to break it down with is balled fists. It wasn't until they were nigh on bleeding that he realized he had the stone in his hand. He dissolved the crystal around his dad down to his stomach, but his father's head only lolled to the side, his shoulders hunching forward limply. A stained, gloved hand came up to his neck, searching for a pulse, but found none. He sniffed at his father's mouth, trying to determine what he could have consumed that would kill him so quickly, and was met with an acrid, bitter stench. He knew that smell too well. His father had taught him from an early age to avoid that plant, because it was dangerous. That dangerous plant was hemlock, and his father now reeked of it.  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" he screamed in agony once he realized what had happened. "How could you do this? It wasn't enough that my brother and mom died, you had to add yourself to the list? Was I not good enough as a son? You bastard! How could you leave me behind like this!"

Winry was growing more worried by the day. She hadn't heard anything from Ed's father in two weeks now, and before then he had updated her telepathically every day, assuring her that Edward was safe. Just what had happened? Was Ed okay? She didn't want to think of all the things that could have happened, what could have gone wrong. Most of all, she didn't want to think of what life would be like without him.  
She had to keep busy. If she kept moving then she wouldn't think. She didn't want to think, so she kept moving. Even though all of the indoor chores were done, there were still the outdoor chores. The horses had food and water, and the goats were fed. The field needed tending to, and that was next on her list. However, as she picked up some tools from the barn, she heard a noise in the distance. Thinking it was Edward and Mooney, she ran out of the barn towards the sound. Ahead she could see two horses and a wagon that seemed nearly empty. There was only one rider. For a moment, Winry worried that something really had happened. The fear welled up in her, nearly uncontrolled, until she realized that that single rider was blond. As they drew nearer, she could make out a flaming red coat on the rider, distinctly Edwards. The fear washed right out of her then, and she ran to meet him.

As Edward approached the farm, his head buzzed anew. His brother had been murdered in front of him. His mother cleansed the world, and died from it. Then his father drank poison and died while entombing her, forcing him to entomb him, too. It was too much for his mind to handle all at once. He felt empty, distraught, emotionally drained, and tired. What was there left in the world? His whole family was dead now, and only in a matter of days.  
As Edward dismounted from his horse, he was suddenly jerked backwards by a force hitting him head on. It took a moment for him to realize it was Winry, and tears from her face were beginning to soak through his coat.  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" she sobbed, "When your dad stopped sending me updates, I got worried. What happend? Where's your dad?"  
"He's dead." Edward said, surprised at how calm he sounded. "He killed himself."  
"WHAT? How could he do that?"  
"He made hemlock tea, and I didn't realize it until he told me to entomb him as well."  
"That's unforgivable!" she said, squeezing him tighter in her arms.  
"Hey, Winry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Let's get married."


	33. Epilogue

**WARNING:** Gratuitous use of FMA themes and characters. They are NOT mine. They belong to the makers of FMA.

It's been several years now, but I still remember it clearly. Randy's death, then mom's, then dad committing suicide. It was a horrible time for me then. I think it was pretty bad for Winry, too, because she had to deal with a lot of shit from me after that. Hey, can you blame me? They were the only family I had, and they all died so close together that I didn't have time to mourn for one before the next died.  
For a while I blamed myself. I wasn't good enough for them. I had been the one to give mom all that energy and it killed her, so I blamed myself for that. I blamed myself for not stopping the man that planted the hatchet into my brother's brain. Then I blamed my parents. Then the world. It was their fault for betraying my parents so many times in the first place. I couldn't blame them for wanting to die after living for so long and for going through so much pain. I even sympathized with that wish for a while. I even tried to do it myself, but Winry found me out. She wouldn't let me near anything dangerous for six months after that.  
But I've gotten off the subject. After I got home and proposed to Winry, I found a note on my bed. It was written by mom, but signed by mom and dad both. I still have that note hidden away in the book it was laying on top of on my bed. When I opened it, I realized it was my dad's journal for Alchemy. In it were all the notes he took when he would go out and discover what great new things had been discovered in Alchemy. It was a wealth of knowledge I couldn't pass up.  
Anyway, this is what the note said:

_Our Dearest Son,_  
_We are so sorry to do this to you. We know it is unforgivable as parents, and as such we don't expect you to. If you hate us, we understand. We were happy to have you as our son for as long as we did, and we badly wanted to be there for your wedding with Winry. We wanted to see you two flourish together, and wanted to bounce our grand babies on our knees. We hope you will understand, son. In order to keep you safe, we had to end our own existence, and that could not be done so long as Holy kept us alive. After ten thousand years of living, dying, crying, and fighting, we finally found out what Holy wanted from us. Holy wanted us to purge the evil taint in the world, so we did it. We wanted to do it, not so that we could finally remain dead once we do pass on, but so that the world would be happy and peaceful for you, our son. I know it's not an excuse for what we did. There is no excuse for your father poisoning me, and then himself. Please, do not think it is any fault of your own, or that you were not good enough. Only the opposite is true. We are so proud of you! Every day we counted ourselves lucky to have you as our son, and the last thing we ever wanted for you was pain. We even made careful plans to keep you and your brother safe, and they failed. It would have only been time before they reached you, too, and we had to stop that before it happened._  
_The world is open to you now, safely. The hearts and minds of the people have, hopefully, been changed with this spell. If not for your sake, then for ours, please, marry Winry, father lots of children with her, and have a wonderful life together. You've had so much pain as it is, it is time you had happiness in return for it._

_In the bottom drawer of our chest of drawers is a false bottom. In it is the gold we saved up for you and your brother to begin your lives with. It is yours now. With it is the deed to the farm, in your name. Take good care of the farm, and take good care of yourself and Winry. We love you very much, Edward._

_Much love in life as well as death,_  
_Mom and Dad._

Winry wanted to burn that note, but I kept it. She still hates them for it, and I can't say I blame her, though I've forgiven my parents.  
The gold I found was enough to start up a whole new farm, and a large one at that, if I wanted to. Of course, I didn't. Instead, we've got it saved up. Oh, we used a little here and there to get tools around the farm fixed up or sharpened as needed - that was something dad didn't teach me - or occasionally to get new clothes that were needed or get foods we don't grow for ourselves. We expanded the farm a little bit, too, since we had more mouths to feed and all. I never realized how much three kids could eat in a day!  
Ah, that's another thing. Winry and I got married a week after I got home. We have three beautiful children now. Two girls and a boy. It's kind of odd, though. Our oldest girl, named after my mother, looks just like her, and our son, named after her father, looks just like my dad. It's almost creepy!  
Oh, I almost forgot the important part. The spell mom cast worked! When we went into town to get married, everything was different. Some of the locals that were hostile with each other were suddenly best friends. Everyone looked so happy, and when we asked what happened, they all gave the same story. There was a bright light, and suddenly all the hatred and anger and bitterness they felt washed away. It was as though all the bad stuff that had happened in the past no longer mattered. Broken friendships were mended, feuds were settled, and broken families had come together again.  
Winry and I did some traveling during those years, at first to find the other two stones. We came across a guy named Hoenheim, who I recalled from mom's memories, but he said that his stone had somehow become useless. Mine was the only one that worked, and even then it became nothing more than a pretty stone after a while. So, we went back to the farm, and paid the family we left in charge of it for the time handsomely. They seemed to like that.  
Well, all in all, things have been pretty good since then. Well, mostly. It took me the longest time to get over their deaths, but when I did I felt a lot better. Mom may have grieved for ten thousand years, but I wasn't about to do that! If there's something I've learned from all this, it's that you have to be careful of other people. No longer for your safety from them, but for your safety BECAUSE of them should you watch out. People are there for you to help you, so you should let them. And if someone close to you dies, go ahead and grieve. Just don't spend your life time grieving and ignoring the others that are close to you. We only have a short time to live, and crying that whole time is wasted time. There are better things to do in life, like taking care of other people, or animals, or plants, or learning, or raising a family with your wife. Speaking of, I think I hear my son crying and my wife calling. Gotta go!


End file.
